I Believe in You
by Coraline02
Summary: "Te amo ¿Cómo lo se? Por que la luna me lo dijo" Una chica normal y corriente a creído en cuentos de hadas desde pequeña hasta sus ya 17 años. Ella comienza a creer en la leyenda de Jack Frost y por azares del destino conoce a un chico idéntico a este espíritu... Lo que no sabe, es que el es Jack Frost. Lectora X Jack Frost.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Era una fría tarde de otoño, el invierno estaba por entrar y tú estabas paseando por el parque principal de la gran ciudad. Realmente no te gustaba mucho el frío pero en aquel momento no te importaba nada… Después de que tu novio te hubiera traicionado de esa forma… ¡Y para el colmo de males con ella! Con Amber, tú mejor amiga. Entre comillas, esta claro.

Te sentías horrible, faltaban 3 días para que cumplieran el año completo. Pero a el le había dado igual ¿No?

Te sentaste en una banquita cerca del lugar mientras mirabas a unos niños jugando con las hojas secas del suelo.

Sonreíste muy levemente, no tenías ganas ni siquiera de divertirte. Pero bueno, siempre habías sido así: Callada, tímida y seria.

¡No por nada te apodaban la mujer de nieve en tu salón!

Pero por dentro tú, sabías que eras muy diferente. Una chica alegre y bastante aventurera que amaba la ficción, después de todo era con lo que mas delirabas: Un mundo lleno de magia y aventuras fuera de este mundo, algo que te podía sacar de esta absurda realidad y mas que nunca necesitabas de esa ficción.

Sacaste un libro de la bolsa de color negro que traías cargando de lado y te pusiste a leer.

_"Daughter of the moon"_

Era el titulo del libro que debía tener unas 350 páginas, aproximadamente. Lo abriste donde habías quedado la noche anterior a que Liam, tu ex novio, te llamara y te cortara.

_Luna miro al chico con el que había tropezado con mucha torpeza y se disculpo apenada._

_-No era mi intención –Se disculpo recogiendo los papeles que le había tirado al chico._

_-No te disculpes –Le contesto amablemente el pelirrojo-. Fue mi culpa, debo de examinar mis papeles en otro momento._

_Ella se rió y le dio la mano._

_-Soy Luna, no te había visto antes por aquí._

_-Soy Louis –Le tomo la mano dulcemente y se la beso-. Soy un caballero del sol._

_Ella se sonrojó._

_-Soy… soy la hija del rey de la luna…_

_-Oh, su alteza –El le sonrió haciendo una reverencia._

_-Llámame Luna, por favor._

_-Claro, Luna._

_Ella lo miro a esos profundos ojos de color turquesa mientras sentía arder algo en su pecho, algo muy fuerte. ¿Acaso era amor?"_

Cerraste de golpe el libro, no querías saber nada de amor por ahora.

Te agarraste la cabeza y bufaste molesta, todo te recordaba al idiota de Liam.

-Tranquilízate, estarás bien -Te dijiste tranquilizándote.

Te paraste decidida a ir a caminar otro rato. Mirabas tu bolsa guardando algunas cosas cuando tropezaste con un chico.

-¡Lo siento! –Te disculpaste y te agachaste a recoger tu bolso. El chico fue mas rápido que tu y levanto el bolso con rapidez.

-Aquí tienes –Dijo antes de dedicarte una linda sonrisa.

-Perdona, no me fije por donde iba.

-No tienes de que preocuparte –Respondió.

Lo miraste atentamente, tenia un cabello y ojos de color chocolate. Su cabello estaba peinado sin interés. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera azul. Pero algo te extraño en el… estaba ¡¿Descalzo?!

Estabas por preguntarle sobre el por que de que no trajera zapatos puestos cuando escuchaste a un hombre de mayor edad acercarse corriendo.

-¡VEN AQUÍ Y PONTE LOS TENNIS! –Grito molesto. Era un hombre moreno que media unos dos metros, tenía un cabello negro y tenia algunos tatuajes sobre los marcados brazos.

El chico hizo una mueca, molesto y aburrido.

-¡Nos vemos luego! –Se despidió para salir corriendo.

-¡VUELVE! –Le grito el hombre de acento australiano-. ¡JACK!

-Jack… -Repetiste su nombre y te apartaste evitando chocar con el otro hombre.

Agitaste la cabeza y seguiste tu camino. Después de todo no estaba de humor para nada.

Entraste a tu casa con ese pésimo humor.

-Hola cariño –Saludo tu madre pero tú apenas y le hiciste caso saludando con la mano. Tu madre sabía como te sentías así que no te reprocho nada-. Te traje un libro nuevo, me dijeron que es muy bueno.

-Gracias mamá –Agradeciste para después encaminarte lentamente hasta tu cuarto, y sobre tu cómoda encontraste un libro envuelto en papel plateado. Lo abriste esperando que no fuera un estúpido libro de romance.

_"Jack Frost. El rey del invierno"_

_Autor: Lauren Bennett_

El titulo de una u otra forma llamo tu atención. La portada era de un joven chico de piel pálida y unos cabellos plateados, traía puesto una capucha azul abrochada en dos botones a la altura del pecho, tenia muchos detalles en blanco, simulando copos de nieve y escarcha, y en los bordes de abajo, del cuello y de las mangas tenia un poco de peluche blanco. Traía una corona de hielo y soplaba sobre su mano unos cuantos copos de nieve.

Sonreíste, tal vez el libro te podría sacar un momento de la realidad. Sin esperar un minuto más te quitaste los tenis y te lanzaste a la cama con el libro en manos. Te tapaste un poco con el edredón de color morado y negro, pusiste en tu reproductor de música alguna canción que te relajara, abriste el libro y comenzaste a leer.

_"Jack Frost._

_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de donde viene la nieve? ¿Quién crea los copos de nieve y la escarcha en los árboles? ¿Quién congela los lagos?_

_La respuesta viene del rey del invierno: Jack Frost._

_Un espíritu a cargo de la estación ya mencionada."_

-Para ser el prologo, se escucha interesante –Dijiste mientras leías párrafo a párrafo muy atenta.

El libro te narraba la leyenda sobre Jack Frost, quien era, como era y junto a quienes trabajaba.

Según el libro, Jack Frost era un chico que aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años de edad, pero verdaderamente tenia más de 300 años. Era el espíritu encargado de que el invierno llegara al mundo, el creaba todo lo que veíamos a nuestro alrededor durante aquella bella y fría estación.

Sus compañeros y amigos más cercanos eran:

El hada de los dientes.

El conejo de pascua.

Sandman, el hombre de arena.

Y Santa Claus.

Todos peleaban contra un oscuro enemigo que intentaba apoderarse del mundo.

-Vaya Cliché… -Dijiste sonriendo al leer lo que todo enemigo en las historias querían hacer-. Siempre es lo mismo.

Seguiste devorando el libro página por página mientras más sabias acerca de este extraño personaje.

Te imaginabas a cada personaje mientras leías lo que el autor había escrito sobre ellos, cambiando la forma típica en que todos los conocían. El hada de los dientes resulto ser una valiente guerrera que portaba una espada, Santa era un hombre que aparentaba unos 29 años, El conejo de pascua era un pooka que media aproximadamente 2 metros de altura y era un conejo muy temerario, Sandman era un hombre muy bajo y gordito que tenia poderes extraordinarios gracias a una arena dorada.

Leíste cada letra del libro, desde la primera hasta el último punto escrito en aquellas hojas. Cuando te diste cuenta la hora ya marcaban las 11:30 de la noche y tú ya habías terminado el gordo libro. Te lo devoraste en solo unas cuantas horas, realmente era un libro bueno para que hubieras logrado aquello.

Te reíste y te cambiaste poniéndote una cómoda pijama, tu humor había cambiado gracias al libro.

-Jack Frost… -Sonreíste y extrañamente recordaste al chico que te encontraste durante la tarde-. ¿Por qué lo e recordado? –Miraste el techo y te metiste en las cobijas de tu cama, lanzaste un suspiro y recordaste lo que al final decía en el libro: _"Solo aquellos que crean en Jack Frost, podrán verlo"_-. Yo creo en Jack Frost… -Te reíste sintiéndote una boba niña pequeña, Comenzaste a abrigar un sueño profundo y comenzaste a cerrar los ojos… Sentiste como si algo hiciera un leve contacto en tu nariz dejando algunas chispas de color azul y blanco. Pensaste que el sueño ya te estaba drogando, así que no le diste importancia y te dejaste abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Después de pensarlo muchas veces decidí crear una historia ReaderXJack Frost, el resultado quedo mejor de lo que esperaba. Hahaha.**

**Ojala les guste este prologo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Aclaración (Que olvide hacer en el prologo):** Los personajes, en excepción de Jack y Bunnymund, tendrán un toque de como están en el libro escrito por William Joyce. También usare personajes de la obra original como Katherine y Ombric Shalazar.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Segundo encuentro.**

-¡_! ¡Arriba! –Grito tu madre desde abajo despertándote. Te frotaste los ojos y bostezaste-. ¡¿Es que no vas a ir a la escuela?!

-Oh no –Exclamaste abriendo tus ojos de golpe. Era claro que no querías ir al instituto ya que eso significaba ir a un salón… Y entrar en ese salón significaba una… Sola… Cosa… Ver a Liam.

Golpeaste tu cara contra la cómoda y te levantaste ganando todo el tiempo posible para llegar tarde. Te metiste a bañar, te cambiaste, te arreglaste y bajaste a la cocina para desayunar algo.

Cuando estabas en el comedor te diste cuenta de algo… Tu madre se había encargado de despertarte muy temprano y apenas y daban las 6.

-Mamá… -Bufaste molesta mirando el reloj.

-Querida –Dijo tu padre saliendo de la cocina con tu desayuno en la mano-. No podré llevarte en el carro al instituto, tendrás que ir a pie.

-Si papá, no hay problema –En cuanto tu padre dejo el plato sobre la mesa comenzaste a comer y una vez terminado subiste a lavarte los dientes.

Tomaste tu mochila y miraste a los lados inspeccionando que no se te olvidara nada importante. Tu mirada hayo el libro de Jack Frost, lo dudaste un momento pero después lo tomaste y lo guardaste en tu mochila de útiles. Bajaste una vez mas para despedirte.

-Adiós mamá –Gritaste antes de salir por la puerta.

Al salir lo primero que hiciste fue sacar el libro y comenzar a leerlo nuevamente, querías repasar algunas cosas del libro. Podrían servirte para tu proyecto de español.

Ibas tan metida en el libro que no te diste cuenta y chocaste con un chico, el libro cayó al suelo.

-Lo lamento –Te disculpaste enseguida mientras recogías el libro y le limpiabas la tierra-. No me fije por donde ibas.

-Tranquila, no es la primera vez que te pasa.

Reconociste aquella voz y al instante lo miraste, era el. El chico de ayer con el que habías chocado.

-¡Oh! –Sonreíste-. ¿Jack, cierto?

-Así es –El asintió-. Jackson Overland, solo dime Jack.

-Soy _ Woodside –Te presentaste dándole la mano. El miro tu mano un segundo un poco confundido para después reaccionar y estrecharla.

Lo inspeccionaste una vez más y te diste cuenta que esta vez si traía zapatos. Traía puesto unos converse negros, un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de color azul oscuro.

Te extrañaste, por alguna razón el te recordaba al chico de la portada del libro.

-¿Qué es lo que lees? –Sorpresivamente tomo el libro y miro la portada.

-¡Oye! –Intentaste quitárselo pero solo pudiste ponerte roja avergonzada de que el viera lo que leías porque ¿Quién a sus 17 años leía cuentos de hadas?

-¿Jack Frost? –Pregunto mirando la portada-. ¿Crees en el?

En la voz del chico pudiste notar un poco de emoción. Pensaste que era por que el también creía en el espíritu del invierno.

-Pues… si –Balbuceaste-. Siempre e creído en cosas como esas.

Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja y te abrazo con mucha fuerza, por un momento te extrañaste demasiado y te separaste de el un poco sonrojada.

-¿Vas a la escuela? –Preguntaste intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. El asintió-. ¿A cual?

-Hansel New… quien sabe que cosa… -Respondió intentando recordar el nombre de la escuela.

-Instituto Hansel Millenium –Le corregiste-. Voy en esa escuela.

-¡Perfecto! Podré irme contigo entonces.

-Claro, no veo la razón de negártelo.

-Que gentil eres –Jack te sonrió-. Y muy bonita.

Te sonrojaste y seguiste caminando disimulando que nunca habías escuchado ese último comentario.

Durante el camino Jack se paso interrogándote sobre tus gustos, tus disgustos, tu familia, tu casa, lo que deseabas para navidad. ¡Solo le faltaba preguntarte sobre tu ropa interior! Jack demostraba un extraño interés por ti, desde el momento en que le habías dicho que creías en Jack Frost. Te sentías un poco incomoda, pero a pesar de eso no te negaste a responderle alguna pregunta, durante el regreso a casa podrías desquitarte.

Llegaron a la escuela e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en Jack. Bueno, era algo normal… En Burgess todos se conocían debido a que era un lugar pequeño, y tal vez no se conocían de hablarse a diario, pero las caras ya eran usuales.

Entraron al salón de clases y te sentaste en tu pupitre, a tu lado derecho estaba un pupitre vació así que el chico decidió sentarse a tu lado.

-Vuelvo en un momento –Te dijo Jack-. Iré al baño.

Asentiste y seguiste con tu mirada a Jack hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, suspiraste y sacaste el libro de Jack Frost. Estabas escribiendo algunas cosas que te parecieron interesantes dentro del amplio libro cuando sentiste a alguien frente a ti. Lo ignoraste pensando quien era y esperando que no fuera quien creías, pero su mano se puso frente al libro, te tomo suavemente de la barbilla y te levanto la mirada.

-Maldita sea… -Susurraste lo mas bajo que pudiste al ver quien era, un chico de cabello negro, con ojos verdes y un cuerpo notablemente trabajado. Era Liam.

-Hola _ -Te saludo quitando su mano de tu barbilla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No seas tan brusca enana.

Le lanzaste una mirada asesina.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así ¿Entendiste?

-Oye, intenta tranquilizarte –El alzo las manos como si estuvieras por arrestarlo-. Solo quiero terminar las cosas bien.

-¿Terminarlas bien? –Tu tono era de ironía-. ¡Por favor! Mira no quiero más problemas así que déjame sola.

Te levantaste bruscamente de tu lugar y estabas por irte cuando te tomo de la mano y te jalo hacia el mirándote a los ojos.

-Por favor _, no quiero perder tu amistad.

-Suéltame…

El se negó, estabas por perder la paciencia y lanzarle una fuerte bofetada cuando un chico lo tomo del hombro volteándolo contra el y haciendo que Liam te soltara.

-¿Algún problema, _? –Pregunto Jack mirando amenazadoramente a Liam.

Liam se soltó de Jack con un poco de miedo y solo te miro resignado.

-No, ninguno –Respondió el-. Hasta luego _ -Luego miro a Jack-. Adiós….

-Jackson –Jack le dio su nombre aun mirándolo con esa mirada fría.

-Liam… -Liam retrocedió y se fue.

Suspiraste con un alivio enorme y te dejaste caer sobre tu pupitre.

-Muchas gracias Jack…

-¿Quién era el? –Pregunto acercándose a ti.

-Liam, es mi ex novio… Pero el idiota sigue buscándome…

-Tranquila –Jack te sonrió con ternura-. Si te quiere hacer algo, solo dime y yo hablare con el… Después de todo tengo que proteger a aquellos que creen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con los que creen?

Jack estaba por responderte cuando la campana sonó y el profesor entro al aula. Jack prosiguió a sentarse en su lugar.

-Buenos días estudiantes –Saludo el profesor acomodando sus cosas sobre el escritorio-. Tengo un anunció que darles, tenemos un estudiante nuevo en el instituto. Jackson, pasa al frente por favor.

Jack se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al frente. Notaste claramente como Liam lo miraba con despreció.

-Hola a todos –Jack puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonrió amigablemente-. Soy Jackson Overland Fr… -Se interrumpió-. ¡Overland! Pero díganme solo Jack, vengo del polo norte –Un susurro de asombro se produjo entre todos los estudiantes-. Y supongo que es todo.

Jack volvió a su lugar con la mirada de las chicas fija en el. El no hizo caso a las miradas y solo te volteo a ver a ti. Tu solo seguías mirando el libro. Eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Bueno, linda presentación Jackson –El profesor al instante saco un libro-. Todos a la pagina 13 del libro de química.

Los alumnos lo hicieron al instante. Cerraste el libro de Jack Frost y sacaste tu viejo libro de química poniéndolo sobre el otro. Miraste de reojo a Jack quien solo se dedicaba a mirar su libro muy aburridamente.

Miraste de nuevo tu libro y comenzaste a hacer los ejercicios que el profesor dejaba en la pizarra.

Al cabo de unas horas la campana sonó nuevamente dando entrada al receso, te estiraste sobre tu pupitre y de tu mochila sacaste una cartera azul con pequeños detalles en negro.

-¿Por qué tanta importancia en el libro? –Pregunto Jack mirándote con esos ojos cafés que comenzaban a gustarte.

-No lo se –Respondiste-. Me parece muy entretenido, comienzo a interesarme por el espíritu del invierno…Debe ser muy guapo, claro si es que es como lo describe el autor.

Jack se sonrojo y miro el techo.

-¿Pasa algo? Estas rojo.

-No pasa nada –El se rasco la cabeza y te sonrió-. Vamos al patio.

-No creo que quiera salir Jack… -Miraste de lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Liam va a estar molestándome con Amber.

-¿Amber?

-Su nueva novia…

-¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que paso? –El se sentó a tu lado jalando la silla de su pupitre. Lo pensaste y no sabias por que, pero Jack te inspiraba un poco de confianza… Le comenzaste a contar todo.

-… Entonces el te… -Dijo comprendiendo tu trágica historia de amor.

-Si, los encontré basándose en el gimnasio –Te limitaste a mirar el suelo intentando no llorar. Jack en ese momento te tomo de la mano y te hizo salir de tu pupitre.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien –Jack te sonrió-. Confía en mí… Sabes, necesito que alguien me enseñe la escuela.

Sonreíste levemente y lo seguiste mientras ambos iban tomados de la mano. Lo que no sabias es que Jack tenia un pequeño plan para molestar a Liam.


	3. Nicholas North

**Nicholas North**

Salieron tomados de la mano, todos los miraban con un poco de asombro mientras los susurros comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el ambiente. Bajaste la mirada un poco nerviosa y sonrojada mientras caminabas.

Comenzaste a enseñarle las partes por dentro del instituto, luego siguieron con el patio y la cafetería, después el gimnasio y la cancha de americano. Durante todo ese tiempo no hubo alguna señal de vida de Amber y Liam, te sentiste aliviada. Lo mas seguro es que ambos estuvieran en los vestidores de los jugadores de americano besándose y… haciendo cosillas que no eran de tu incumbencia.

Jack y tú iban platicando sobre algunas cosas que el tenia que tener en cuenta dentro del instituto cuando escuchaste que alguien decía tu nombre.

-¡Antes saludabas! –Grito un tanto divertida. Giraste los ojos para encontrarte sobre los casilleros a Amber, una chica alta delgada y de cabello güero junto a Liam. Ambos estaban en una pose que daba a entender que eran novios.

Bufaste molesta mientras comenzabas a sentir los celos de verlos juntos, sentías que te morías por dentro pero lo disimulaste con una falsa sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Pues eres tu quien no hablas Amber –Respondiste mientras contabas hasta mil en tu mente.

Liam miro tu mano entrelazada con la de Jack y los miro extrañado, luego desvió su mirada a Amber y le robó un beso.

- _"Maldito infeliz…"_ –Pensaste al ver lo que hacia. Era obvio que solo quería provocarte mas dolor del que ya sentías-. _"Eres un maricón de…"_

Liam se despego de Amber y la tomo de la cintura provocativamente mientras te miraba muy bien disimuladamente de rojo, lo conocías tan bien que te diste cuenta de su mirada.

Querías llorar, querías gritarle a ambos lo que sentías, querías matar a Amber por haberte quitado al chico que alguna vez quisiste demasiado. Tu mirada comenzaba a mojarse y el rostro de Liam dibujaba una sonrisa malvada.

De pronto sentiste como unos brazos te tomaban por la cadera suavemente y te jalaban hacia atrás. Jack puso sus brazos por tus hombros mientras sonreía y acercaba su cara a tu mejilla. Te beso la oreja y miro a Liam y Amber.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya _? –Jack tenía un tono de voz seductora-. Creo que estamos haciendo mal trío aquí.

La sonrisa se borro de la cara de Liam.

-¿Qué es de ti? –Te pregunto Amber mirándolos con curiosidad.

-El es…

-Su novio –Respondió Jack por ti. Te quedaste sin saber que decir mientras mirabas a Jack confundida el te devolvió una mirada que decía "Sígueme el juego"

-¿Tu novio? –Pregunto esta vez Liam soltando a Amber.

-Si –Jack lo miro desafiándolo-. ¿Algún problema, Liam?

Amber tomo la mano de Liam confundida por su actitud.

-No… no hay ningún problema –Dijo entre dientes.

-Bien entonces mi princesa y yo los dejamos, vamos al aula _ -El tomo tu mano de nuevo y se fueron caminando. No sin antes poder notar una mirada de odio en Liam.

Llegaron al aula, faltaban 5 minutos para que el descanso terminara.

-¡¿Tu novia?! –Preguntaste mirándolo un poco enfadada y sonrojada.

-¿Qué? –Jack no paraba de sonreírte-. ¿Es que no te gusto ver la cara de Liam de esa forma?

-Bueno… -Realmente te había gustado ver la cara de Liam, se merecía eso y mas.

Jack se rió y se acerco a ti.

-¿Ves? Fue para que por lo menos te deje en paz un largo tiempo. No quiero que te este molestando.

-Muchas gracias Jack –Le sonreíste ampliamente cuando la campana de la escuela sonó.

Las clases siguieron avanzando hasta que tocaron nuevamente la campana dando anuncio a la salida. Tomaste tus cosas y dejaste otras cuantas en tu casillero, tomaste tu mochila y saliste junto con Jack.

-¿Vendrán por ti? –Pregunto mientras se dirigían a la salida. Negaste levemente con la cabeza.

-Me iré a pie ¿Y tú?

-Pues supongo que igual me iré caminando

Jack y tú salieron y lo primero que pudieron divisar fue un coche un tanto lujoso estacionado frente a la escuela con un poco de música en un alto volumen. En el coche venia un hombre de cabello café y una pequeña barba, tenia un abrigo rojo y tenia unos lentes negros. Debería de tener unos 27 o 28 años.

-¿North? –Dijo Jack reconociendo al hombre. El hombre lo volteo a ver y le sonrió diciéndole con la mano que se apresurara-. Bien, creo que me voy a ir con el.

-De acuerdo –Le sonreíste. Jack se acerco a ti y te dio un beso en la mejilla, te pusiste roja.

-Nos vemos mañana –Se despidió.

-Claro.

Jack se acerco al auto y se subió a este.

-¿Qué haces en un coche como este North? –Pregunto Jack mirando al hombre que estaba al volante.

-Manny dijo que nos acomodáramos a la época –Respondió sonriendo-. Y es justo lo que hago.

-Llamaras la atención –Le replico frotándose la cara.

-¡HA! No lo hare.

Jack solo se limito a suspirar y se acomodo en el asiento del coche cuando escucho tu voz gritar su nombre.

-¡Jack! –Dijiste mientras te corrías al auto con una estuchera de color negro. Jack bajo la ventana y te miro-. Olvide dártela.

Jack tomo la estuchera y sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias _

-¿_? –Pregunto North asomándose-. ¿Eres novia de Jack?

-¿Eh?

-¡North! –Jack lo miro sonrojado. North se rió y recargo su brazo en el volante.

-Mucho Gusto _, me llamo Nicholas North, dime solo North –Escuchaste su acento ruso por lo que dedujiste que era de aquel país.

-El gusto es mío –Saludaste con tu mano-. _ Woodside.

-¿Vendrán por ti? –Le negaste con la cabeza-. Entonces sube, te daré un aventón a tu casa.

-Muchas gracias –Jack salió de su lugar del copiloto y te abrió la puerta trasera para que entraras. Lo hiciste después de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. Jack volvió a subir a su asiento y North arranco el automóvil.

-Dime _ -Comenzó a hablar North-. ¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Burgess?

-Si, nací aquí.

-¡Que coincidencia! –North se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo-. Jack igual nació aquí en Burgess.

-Dime algo Jack –Te dirigiste a Jack-. ¿Qué es de ti North?

-Bueno es… es… -Jack comenzó a ponerse extrañamente nervioso.

-Su primo –Respondió North echando a andar el auto-. Yo vivo en el polo norte, pero por asuntos de trabajo nos mudamos aquí un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo?

-Si, cuando termine las cosas nos iremos de nuevo –Bajaste la cabeza un poco y al notar que el silencio comenzaba a hacerse presente decidiste sacar otro tema de conversación.

-Dime North ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Quieres saber la edad que aparento o la que realmente tengo? –Jack lo miro esperando que la respuesta de North no fuera la que el esperaba.

-La real –Te reíste-. Aun que si me preguntas, yo digo que debes tener unos 23.

North se rió orgulloso de aparentar una edad joven.

-Gracias por el cumplido _, en realidad tengo 28.

-Pareces más joven –North se rió y te pregunto tu dirección, tú se la diste y North giro en algunas calles para al final llegar a tu casa.

-Bien, hemos llegado –Anunció North- Que lindo que vivas cerca de nosotros. Vivimos a dos cuadras, casa número 5, color blanco.

-Muchas gracias, iré a visitarlos luego –Te bajaste del auto y miraste a Jack-. Te veré mañana.

-Claro que si princesa –Jack sonrió al ver que te ponías roja. Los despediste con la mano y entraste a tu acogedora casa.

Jack y North siguieron su camino.

-¿Te gusta _? –Le pregunto North a Jack. Jack sonrió de lado y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no.

-Perfecto… -North no se veía convencido y sonrió maliciosamente-. Por que a mi me agrado mucho, es una chica muy guapa y tal vez podría conocerla mejor y…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES NORTH?! –Jack lo miro totalmente rojo y muy enojado. North se hecho a reír fuertemente y se estaciono frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos de un color blanco.

-Te echaste tú solo la soga al cuello, Jack –North seguía riéndose-. Solo quería ver como reaccionabas.

Jack se arrepintió de haber reaccionado de aquella forma y solo alejo su mirada de North.


	4. Los 5 grandes

**Los 5 grandes**

-Bien, bajemos –North abrió la puerta del auto-. No quiero imaginarme que Bunnymund se haya encargado de la comida.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongamos que comeríamos absolutamente todo de zanahoria –Dijo North con cierto desagrado, a el nunca le había gustado la zanahoria.

Bajaron y entraron a la casa donde un hombre muy alto estaba sentado en el sofá mirando televisión.

-Llegamos Bunny –Saludo North dejando su gran abrigo sobre un perchero de la entrada.

-Recuerda que en esta forma soy Aster –Respondió sin dejar de mirar el televisor que transmitía algún programa sobre animales, un documental-. La comida esta lista.

-Dime por favor que tu no cocinaste nada –North se mostró nervioso mientras comenzaba a prepararse para salir corriendo de la casa e ir al restaurante mas cercano.

-Que va, fue la chica –Respondió alzando las manos y haciendo un pequeño ruido con los dientes.

-¿Chica?

De la puerta de la cocina salió una chica de piel morena, cabello café oscuro y unos hermosos ojos castaños. Era baja, un poco más que Jack, y tenía unas preciosas arracadas de plumas de pavo real. También un mechón de su cabello estaba teñido de varios colores que se asimilaban al los del colibrí.

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludo sonriendo.

-¿Tooth? –Jack la miro-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Manny nos mando a mi y a Sandy a ayudarlos –Respondió con una sonrisa-. Dijo que debíamos de cooperar todos.

-¿Quién se esta encargando del palacio? –Pregunto North.

-Baby-Tooth, todo estará bien. No se preocupen –Tooth dio un aplauso y los miro con ojos brillantes-. ¿Tienen hambre? Acabo de terminar la comida.

-Entonces comamos, vamos canguro –Bunnymund le lanzo una mirada seca y fría. Jack se rió y miro a todos lados-. ¿Y Sandy?

-Arriba, durmiendo –Respondió Tooth regresando a la cocina.

Los 4 se sentaron a la mesa. Era una mesa ni tan amplia ni tan pequeña, cabrían los 5 juntos y alguna persona mas perfectamente. Tooth comenzó a servir la comida en unos lindos platos de porcelana blanca. Jack por su parte ayudo sirviendo el agua.

En cuanto comenzaron a comer, las conversaciones también salían a flote. Los guardianes eran como una gran familia y en sus comidas nunca se la pasaban callados, era un ambiente muy hermoso.

-¿Alguien a sabido algo sobre ella? –Pregunto North comiendo un poco de su pescado ahumado.

-Según se, a estado cerca del bosque –Contesto Tooth comiendo una ensalada-. Pero hasta ahora no e tenido la suerte de encontrar ni un rastro de ella.

-Yo encontré uno –Dijo Jack tomando un poco de agua. Todos lo miraron esperando que hablara-. En la escuela en que me inscribiste, North, había arena negra tirada en una parte del instituto. Me di cuenta que era arena de ella ya que nadie mas la veía.

-¿Qué creen que planee? –North se llevo una mano a la barbilla-. ¿Despertar a Pitch?

-No lo creo, lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo.

Los guardianes se callaron y se miraron esperando poder decir otra cosa, cuando un hombrecito, gordito y de unos cabellos tan güeros como el sol entro a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa dando un enorme y silencioso bostezo.

-Buenos días Sandy –El hombrecito no dijo nada pero saludo a Tooth con la mano.

-¿Hay algo nuevo por contar? –Pregunto Bunny comiendo zanahorias-. No quiero hablar respecto a la mocosa por ahora.

-Bueno si hay algo nuevo que contar –North sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Jack tiene novia.

-¡! –Jack escupió el agua que tenia en su boca sobre Sandy, el solo se cubrió como pudo evitando que le diera directamente sobre la cara-. ¡NO ES VERDAD!

-¿Novia? –Tooth miro a Jack mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, después de todo Tooth lo quería como un hermano menor-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-_ -Pronuncio tu nombre y después reacciono poniéndose rojo-. ¡PERO NO ES MI NOVIA!

Tooth se rió tapándose un poco la boca. Bunny miro al chico sonriendo.

-Así que a Frost le gusta una humana –Dijo riendo mientras se recargaba cómodamente sobre la silla y se cruzaba de brazos. Jack frunció el ceño y estaba por decirle alguna cosa cuando el estomagó de Bunny rugió-. ¡Maldita se! –Bunny se froto la cara-. ¡Odio ser humano! ¡Mi estomago no se llena con nada!

Los presentes se rieron y Bunny se puso notablemente rojo.

-A veces odio a Manny y sus ideas… -Dijo Bunny cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que era necesario –North sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Bunny un tanto fuerte-. Además, no esta tan mal volver a ser humanos. Yo extrañaba sentirme de esta forma.

-Yo estaba prefecto como un conejo –Bufo molesto.

-Tranquilo Bunny –Tooth le sonrió-. Yo tenía ganas de conocerte fuera del pelaje.

Bunny miro el techo y suspiro cansado.

-Velo de esta forma, ya no eres el canguro de pascua –Jack se rió-. Ahora eres el hombrecillo de pascua.

De nuevo la mirada asesina de Bunny hacia Jack, mientras que el chico no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas por su broma. Bunny intento sacar alguno de sus boomerangs, pero luego recordó que estando en aquella forma sus armas habían desaparecido. Se comenzó a estresar y salió de la mesa.

-Pobre Bunny –Tooth recargo un codo sobre la mesa y sobre su mano recargo su fina barbilla-. Creo que le ha afectado más a el esto de ser humanos.

-Pero ordenes son ordenes –Jack robo una rodaja de tomate del plato de Tooth y se lo comió-. Manny nos mando por algo.

-Y por el bien de los niños debemos de hacerlo –Termino North limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

-Chicos –Hablo Bunny regresando a la cocina con rapidez-. Tenemos compañía.

-¿Compañía? –Jack se levanto de su lugar y miro a Sandy el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Prepárense por cualquier cosa –Advirtió North levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose con Bunny.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, donde Bunny les dijo que ocurría algo. Tan solo miraron en la entrada alguien cubierto por una capa, tenía un báculo en la mano, no se distinguía si era mujer u hombre. Este se volteo hacia los guardianes y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Tu? –Exclamo North al verlo.

* * *

**asdasdfd! :') muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Como ya lo e dicho en mi primer fic, los comentarios de cada uno de ustedes es lo que me da inspiración para seguirle :D**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Dolorosos recuerdos

**Dolorosos recuerdos.**

Al llegar a casa notaste que estaba muy callada y encontraste en el refrigerador de tu pequeña cocina una nota.

_Querida, fui con una amiga mía a comer. Llegare tarde a casa._

_-Tu mamá -_

No te extraño que tu madre no estuviera, casi siempre salía con una de sus mejores a amigas. Así que abriste el horno y encontraste tu comida favorita.

-Gracias mamá –Susurraste, sacaste la comida y te llenaste el estomago con eso y un poco de agua. Después de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, te sonreíste y fuiste a tu cuarto, lo primero que encontraste en tu cama fue un libro nuevo con una pequeña etiqueta que decía:

_De: Tu padre_

_Para: Mi pequeña. ¡Animo!_

-Gracias papá –Dijiste y examinaste el libro. El autor era el mismo que había escrito el libro de Jack Frost.

_"La batalla de los sueños y las pesadillas"_

-Nuevo titulo para leer –Dijiste satisfecha y comenzaste a leer. Te sorprendiste al ver que el libro era parte de la historia de Jack Frost. Este, a diferencia del anterior, tenía historia, tenía una trama que giraba alrededor del ya conocido rey del invierno. En este libro se narraba como Jack Frost se había convertido en el rey del invierno.

Soltaste un pequeño grito muy emocionado y te lanzaste a tu cama boca abajo. Te quitaste los zapatos y abriste el libro. Una vez más este te llamo mucho la atención, demasiado para ser verdad. El libro debía contener unas 400 o 500 paginas, era como la novelización de una película y al cabo de una hora y media ya lo llevabas un poco más a la mitad.

_"-Eres el coco, eres el rey de las pesadillas –Exclamo el chico retrocediendo con un cayado en la mano-. Yo no soy como tu y nunca lo seré…_

_-Pero Jack… -El hombre sonrió-. Tú ya les fallaste._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya le has fallado… Felices pascuas… -Pitch desapareció de entre la oscuridad dejando solo a un muy confundido Frost. Este reacciono y salió volando en busca de sus amigos"_

-¡No! –Gritaste molesta, como si te estuvieran oyendo los personajes del libro-. ¡Jack, no dejes que Pitch haga de las suyas! ¡Vamos!

Te sentiste una verdadera idiota cuando te diste cuenta que hablabas sola y no pudiste evitar echarte a reír un poco roja. Miraste el reloj que ya marcaba el cuarto para las 5 de la tarde.

-Bien, hare mi tarea –Dijiste poniendo sobre la pagina en la que te habías quedado un separador con forma de jirafa. Cerraste el libro y lo pusiste sobre tu cómoda, sacaste el libro de Jack Frost, el rey del invierno y también lo colocaste con tu nuevo libro.

Enseguida sacaste un cuaderno forrado con papel de color azul cielo y decorado con algunos dibujos de color negro y blanco. Te acomodaste sobre el escritorio acomodada a un lado de la ventana principal, con muchos papeles encima y una pequeña laptop a un costado. Sacaste una pluma y comenzaste a escribir sobre el cuaderno diversas cosas.

Después de un largo rato terminaste tu tarea completa y te estiraste sobre tu silla dando un bostezo no muy disimulado. Te reíste tú sola y pusiste un poco de música.

-Tan rápido se paso el tiempo… -Eran ya las 6:30-. Espero poder ir mañana a visitar a Jack a su casa… me gustaría agradecerle lo que hizo por mi hoy en la escuela…

Buscaste de entre tus cosas algo y la encontraste, era una cartera de color rojo. La inspeccionaste por dentro buscando algo de dinero y encontraste lo suficiente para comprarle a Jack, la guardaste en tus cosas de la escuela y decidiste que mañana después de clases irías a comprarle algo. Podrías aprovechar el interrogarlo en la escuela para saber que era lo que le gustaba y demás.

Sacaste un paquete de papelitos de color amarillo con pegamento, de un pequeño cajón de tu cómoda y sobre este escribiste la dirección de Jack, la pegaste sobre tu escritorio en un lugar que te fuera lo mas posible visible.

-Jack… -Susurraste recordando el beso que te dio en la oreja frente a Liam, te tocaste con suavidad el punto exacto donde el había depositado su frió beso y sonreíste.

Tu lógica que hizo volver al mundo y sacudiste la cabeza convenciéndote que no era nada, Jack solo era un amigo y ahora no querías saber nada de chicos ni de amor. Sabias que no querías saber nada de lo ya mencionado ya que tenias miedo a que sucediera lo mismo.

-Siempre el inicio es tan hermoso… -Te susurraste y sacaste una pequeña caja de tu ropero-. Pero al final… siempre termina mal…

Abriste la pequeña caja la cual estaba llena de fotos y cartas, cada foto era de ti junto a Liam, las cartas desprendían un olor a frutas, muy dulce, y cada una tenia un corazón y alguna frase como _"Era mi enana y yo soy tu idiota" "Te amo enana mía" "Para mi dulce y bella enana"_. Sacaste las fotos donde tu y el se habían fugado a un parque de diversiones y se veían mas que felices en aquella foto.

Sonreíste recordando los buenos tiempos y luego recordaste las palabras de Amber.

_Jamás te traicionaría, Liam no me gusta y no es nada mío._

Luego vino la llamada de Liam.

_Enana… Tenemos que hablar, es sobre lo que viste en el gimnasio hoy…_

El recordar todo eso te lleno de nostalgia y de la caja sacaste un collar de un medio corazón que decía "_ve you", _lo mas seguro es que la parte que lo complementaba decía _"I lo" _y unidos deberían decir _"I love you". _Con dolor guardaste las cosas nuevamente y volviste a poner la cajita en su lugar.

Tomaste el libro de la historia de Jack Frost contra el coco y bajaste a la sala con la intención de terminar de leerlo pero al mirar a tu alrededor, recordaste esos momentos en que Liam llego a tu casa por primera vez y las veces que estuvo contigo. Te sentiste sola, verdaderamente sola al ver todo aquello.

No pudiste evitar que una lágrima bajara de tu mejilla y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Voy! –Respondiste limpiándote las lágrimas. Dejaste el libro en uno de los sillones y abriste la puerta y te encontraste con Jack y una chica de cabello café y un mechón de los colores del colibrí, esperando en la banqueta-. Jack.

-¿Qué pasa _? –Pregunto al instante al verte limpiar las lágrimas.

-No es nada –Respondiste mirando a otro lado-. Estoy bien.

-No es verdad –Dijo el tomándote de la barbilla-. Si fuera verdad no tendrías esa expresión en tu cara.

-No es nada, de verdad Jack… -Miraste a la chica y decidiste cambiar el tema-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Tooth.

La chica te miro y sonrió, se acerco rápidamente y te saludo con la mano.

-¿Tu eres _? –Pregunto muy sonriente, tú le asentiste con la cabeza-. Mucho gusto, soy Toothiana, dime solo Tooth.

Sonreíste dejando ver los dientes y la escena que Jack ya se esperaba se dio a flote. Tooth tomo con sus manos tu boca impidiéndotela cerrar mientras inspeccionaba tus dientes.

-4 premolares perdidos –Dijo ella mirando los dientes-. Usaste frenillos de pequeña y por el poco espacio en tu cavidad bucal tuvieron que extraerte los premolares ¿Cierto?

Tú no pudiste responder mientras solo te sacabas de quicio al ver a Tooth mirando tus dientes. Jack tosió disimuladamente y Tooth reacciono dejándote en paz.

-Lo lamento –Se disculpo riendo-. Tengo una obsesión por los dientes.

-No te preocupes –Te agarraste la mejilla mientras movías tu boca para recuperar saliva-. ¿Cómo supiste que use frenillos?

-Tooth es odontóloga –Respondió Jack.

-¿Son amigos o algo por el estilo? –Preguntaste asimilando que era su verdadera novia. Tooth se hecho a reír.

-Soy su hermana mayor.

-¿Hermana?

Tooth asintió.

-Si ¿Jack no te contó de mi? –Solo pudiste negar con la cabeza y Tooth miro enojada a Jack-. Jack olvidadizo.

Te reíste antes el comentario y los invitaste a pasar. Ambos aceptaron y se sentaron en la sala principal. Les diste un poco de chocolate caliente que preparaste lo mas rápido que pudiste y te sentaste con ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Algo mas que deba saber de tu familia Jack? –Preguntaste sacando un tema de conversación.

-Mi tío Sanderson y mi primo Aster –Respondió tomando su chocolate-. Algún día te los presentare.

Jack te guiño un ojo y tu solo le sonreíste.

-Bueno, a lo que venimos Jack –Dijo Tooth dejando la taza sobre la mesita de centro.

-Cierto –Jack se puso nervioso-. North me pidió que te invitara a comer mañana, le agradaste bastante.

Lo pensaste un momento y después sonreíste levemente.

-Claro –Aceptaste la invitación y Jack sonrió. Tooth se levanto de su lugar y tomo el libro del sillón.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto con suma curiosidad. Te sonrojaste una vez mas apenada- ¿Sueños contra pesadillas?

-Si, es un libro muy bueno… -Dijiste apenada escondiendo tu rostro tras tus cabellos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Tooth dio un gritito molesta al hojear algunas paginas-. ¡El hada de los dientes no es una damisela en problemas!

-¿Eh? –Jack se acerco a Tooth preocupado por que dijera algo indebido y la tomo del brazo-. Vamos Tooth, solo es un cuento.

Tooth bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

-Supongo que ya nos vamos –Dijo Jack-. Nos veremos mañana.

-Claro –Te levantaste de tu lugar y te acercaste junto con ellos a la puerta-. Te veré mañana en tu casa Jack.

-Pasare por ti a las 4 en punto ¿De acuerdo? –Asentiste feliz-. Bien, vámonos Tooth.

Ella se despidió de ti con un fuerte abrazo y se fue.

-¡Hasta pronto _ ¡ -Se despidió para irse con Jack. Los despediste con la mano y cuando se iban notaste que Jack estaba descalzo.

-Vaya maña que debe tener… -Dijiste divertida para después cerrar la puerta.


	6. Examen sorpresa

**Examen sorpresa.**

Al llegar la mañana te levantaste como siempre lo hacías y te preparaste. No tenias ganas de ir a la escuela pero lo hacías solo para poder interrogar a Jack y conocer sus gustos.

Terminaste de arreglarte, te recogiste el cabello en una coleta bastante larga y te sonreíste para después bajar.

Al llegar a la sala te sorprendiste muchísimo.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días –Saludo Jack sentado en el sillón-. Vine por ti.

-Cariño ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías un amigo nuevo? –Pregunto tu madre saliendo de la cocina con tu desayuno-. Es un muy agradable chico.

-Mamá… -Susurraste un poco roja.

-Termina de desayunar –Te pidió dulcemente Jack-. Te esperare afuera.

Jack salió de la casa y una vez mas te diste cuenta que estaba descalzo. No dijiste nada y te acercaste a tu desayuno, comenzaste a comer rápidamente.

-Sabes, es un chico muy atractivo –Te dijo pícaramente tu madre. Sentiste como si te atragantaras con la comida y tomaste leche al instante completamente roja.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! –Ella te dedico una sonrisa para volver a la cocina.

Terminaste y subiste a lavarte los dientes, guardaste el libro de _la batalla de los sueños y las pesadillas_ y bajaste rápidamente.

-¡Adiós mamá! –Te despediste para salir por la puerta-. ¿Nos vamos Ja…?

No terminaste de decir la palabra ya que los gritos de dos chicos en tu patio eran muy fuertes.

-¡QUE TE PONGAS LOS MALDITOS ZAPATOS! –Gritaba el chico moreno y tatuado de los brazos mientras se forcejeaba y jaloneaba con Jack.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ CANGURO IDIOTA! –Grito Jack antes de que ambos cayeran al pasto y comenzaran a rodar con unos tenis negros en la mano-. ¡NO QUIERO USAR ESAS COSAS!

Los miraste un buen rato hasta que aclaraste tu garganta, atrajiste la atención de ambos los cuales se detuvieron al instante.

Jack aprovecho ese momento y le metió una patada, pero con cuidado de no golpearlo muy fuerte, para lanzarlo lejos.

-¡AUCH! –Se quejo el moreno. Te diste cuenta que ya lo habías visto antes-. ¡Maldita sea Overland! ¡Ponte los tenis y listo!

-¡Es como si yo te dijera que te pusieras unas camisas mas largas Aster! –Bunny tenía una camisa de color blanco que no tenia nada de mangas dejando ver sus marcados y tatuados brazos, era muy pegada y tenía el cuello en V. Jack y Bunny se levantaron mientras se miraban fijamente.

Suspiraste un tanto harta y solo pasaste frente a ambos.

-Te veré en la escuela Jack –Dijiste alejándote.

-¡Oye espera! –Jack intento detenerte pero fue derribado por Bunny el cual comenzó a ponerle los zapatos a la fuerza-. ¡DEJAME EN PAZ CANGURO!

-¡QUE NO SOY UN CANGURO! –Después de un momento los tenis ya estaban sobre los pies de Jack el cual solo bufaba notoriamente molesto-. Ya puedes alcanzar a tu novia.

-Gracias… ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! –Jack se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras Bunny se partía de risa al ver su cara sonrojada.

Jack te alcanzo casi en la esquina de tu calle y al llegar a tu lado tomo aire rápidamente.

-¡Hey! –Te dijo deteniéndote-. ¡Espera! ¡Uf!

-¿Tanto odio le tienes a los zapatos? –Preguntaste sarcásticamente. Jack recupero el aire y se rió levemente.

-No es eso, es que simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a usar zapatos de ningún tipo.

-Me das mas razones para sospechar de ti –Le dijiste sonriendo.

-¿Sospechar?

-Si, tú podrías ser Jack Frost.

Jack se puso nervioso temiendo que estuvieras hablando enserio y lo descubrieras.

-¿De que hablas? –El se rió disimuladamente… no podría ser Jack Frost, digo el es albino y yo soy mas pecas que ojos azules.

Te comenzaste a reír ante lo dicho por Jack.

-¿Quién era ese tal Aster? –Preguntaste recordando al chico de apenas unos minutos en tu patio.

-Mi… primo, es un verdadero fastidio… Me obliga a ponerme estas cosas –Dijo señalando sus pies.

-Era muy alto para ser verdad, demasiado alto ¿Cuánto mide?

-Unos dos metros.

-Wow –Exclamaste asombrada-. ¿Es real su estatura? ¿No me mientes?

-Claro que es real su estatura –Jack sonrió-. Así como realmente irritante, muy gruñón y súper vanidoso.

Te reíste al escuchar aquello y seguiste caminando a lado de Jack, aprovechaste el camino hacia la escuela para comenzar a interrogarlo. La preguntas fueron saliendo por si solas y el chico las contestaba, habían algunas preguntas que no contestaba por unos minutos y después te daba la respuesta.

Supiste después del largo interrogatorio cosas como su música favorita, su color preferido y el menos preferido, te enteraste de lo que mas le gustaba en la vida: El invierno y el frío. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre estaba descalzo, siempre le había gustado el invierno. También pudiste averiguar que Jack sabía muchas cosas sobre leyendas de personajes como el hada de los dientes, santa claus, el conejo de pascua, Sandman el hombre de arena y demás. Con eso te diste cuenta que a el le gustaba la ciencia ficción tanto como a ti… Solo que para el, no era ficción.

Llegaron al instituto y entraron tomados de la mano, lo cual seguía atrayendo la mirada de todos a alrededor.

-Odio que no miren de esa forma… -Susurraste mirando a todas partes. Tu mirada se encontró con la de otras chicas de diferentes grupos que solo te veían con celos y odio. Supusiste que a ellas les gustaba Jack-. Lo mas seguro es que el rumor de que estamos juntos ya se expandió…

Al llegar al salón la primera mirada que sentiste fijamente sobre ti fue la de Liam. El solo te miraba mientras golpeaba levemente su pupitre con una pluma. Sonreíste para tus adentros, era obvio que tu ex novio estaba celoso.

-¿Entonces a que hora será la comida en casa de North? –Le preguntaste a Jack.

-A las 4, princesa –Te respondió sonriendo mientras se sentaban en sus pupitres.

Al cabo de un rato el salón se lleno con los estudiantes y llego el maestro dando la primera hora de clase que le correspondía a matemáticas.

Examen sorpresa.

No eras la mejor en esto de las matemáticas pero tampoco eras una verdadera idiota como algunos compañeros para no responder el examen.

-_Pobre del que no sepa responder este examen…_ -Pensaste divertida mientras resolvías el fácil examen. Miraste a tu lado cuando un chico bufo desesperado. Era Jack, quien solo movía su lápiz de un lado a otro sin poder contestar alguna pregunta y con una cara que reflejaba que no entendía ni lo que era _Pi-. ¿Es una broma?_

Terminaste el examen sin dificultades y pasaste al escritorio de tu profesor para dejar la hoja sobre su escritorio. Regresaste a tu lugar y viste como Jack te lanzaba una mirada que decía _"¿Cómo rayos has resuelto esto?" _Tan solo te encogiste de hombros y te volviste a sentar.

Después de un largo rato algunos otros compañeros comenzaron a pasar al frente para dejar sus exámenes, tu solo te perdiste en el libro y en pequeños momentos volteabas a ver disimuladamente a Jack para notar como el seguía peleando contra las operaciones de matemáticas. Te causaba risa ver sus muecas y sonreías evitando que las carcajadas salieran.

Seguiste metida en el libro hasta que escuchaste como Jack se levanto y paso a dejar su examen. Lo miraste atentamente y el joven chico te guiño el ojo cuando regresaba a su lugar. Te escondiste detrás del libro abierto mientras te sonrojabas levemente.

-Bien, ahora pagina 144 de su libro –Anuncio el maestro tomando los exámenes para calificarlos-. ¿Nos tocan dos horas?

-Si –Respondieron algunos alumnos. El maestro se acomodo los lentes de pasta y comenzó a calificar los exámenes mientras daba las calificaciones de cada alumno en voz alta.

-_ Woodside –Dijo tu nombre y tu miraste al profesor, este hizo una pausa dramática-. 10, tan eficaz como siempre señorita Woodside –Sonreíste aliviada al saber tu calificación-. Jackson Overland… -Jack se escondió tras sus manos queriendo no escuchar su calificación-. 4.5… Tendrá que quedarse en el descanso para repasar las preguntas que tiene mal.

Jack bufo dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en el pupitre.

-Señorita Woodside –Dijo el maestro llamando tú atención-. Le voy a pedir que sea usted quien supervise a Overland a la hora del descanso.

-Claro que si maestro –Afirmaste sonriendo. Luego miraste a Jack con unos ojos desafiantes, este alzo una ceja y tú volviste a las operaciones del libro.

Llego el descanso y como el maestro lo había dicho te quedaste con Jack a repetir su examen. No había nadie, mas que tu y el en el salón.

-¿Cómo fue que reprobaste? –Preguntaste burlona-. Era muy fácil.

-Si claro… -Jack hizo una mueca de puchero y miro a otro lado-. Como tu no eres un espíritu que no usa nada de esto… -Susurro lo bastante bajo para que no escucharas nada.

Te reíste y le pediste que sacara su cuaderno de matemáticas. Así lo hizo y comenzaste a señalarle que debía repetir las preguntas que había sacado mal.

Jack comenzó a escribir los problemas que venían planteados en el examen y comenzó a resolverlos.

-Esto es muy difícil… -Miraste su cuaderno y notaste que la primera formula que debía emplear, estaba mal escrita.

-No Jack… la tangente no es usada de esa forma –Dijiste al ver su ecuación mal escrita-. Yo te explico como se hace…

Te inclinaste hasta el y tomaste su lápiz. Comenzaste a escribir la operación correcta y a explicarle como era que tenía que resolver todo aquel problema matemático.

-Luego haces una operación cruzada y la operación sale sin problemas –Le explicaste mientras volteaba a verte. El no dijo nada mientras te miraba a los ojos muy fijamente. Te quedaste callada.

Jack de pronto inclino un poco su cabeza y te beso repentinamente mientras te acariciaba la mejilla. Abriste más de lo normal tus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos. Extrañamente sentiste su mano mas fría y seguiste en un shock que te paralizo ante el beso, pasaron unos segundos para que cerraras los ojos y comenzaras a seguirle el beso a Jack.

El te tomo suavemente por la nuca y comenzó a acariciarte el cabello. Tu solo te abrazaste de su cuello mientras lo besabas tiernamente.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah! Lo que muchos esperaban al fin llego! xD**

**First Kiss~!**

**Espero les guste y no olviden dejar que les pareció :D**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Comida familiar

**Comida familiar**

El beso siguió, pero tu maldita lógica te hizo reaccionar. Te separaste de Jack al instante, estabas completamente roja.

El te miro sorprendido de si mismo pidiéndote perdón con esa mirada.

- _... yo… eh… -Intento decir algo.

No dijiste nada y te sentaste en otro lugar lejos de el, Jack solo termino de corregir sus operaciones.

-_¡¿Qué rayos es lo que acabo de hacer?! _–Pensaste recordando el beso, muy nerviosa y un poco arrepentida-. _Me beso… yo le seguí el beso… sus labios…_

Te tocaste tus labios recordando la suavidad de los de Jack, recordando la dulzura de sus labios, recordando el tacto frío de sus manos contra tu piel.

Tu lógica volvió a interrumpir tus pensamientos y te sacudiste la cabeza alejando todo eso.

-_¡Alto! ¡No más chicos! ¿Recuerdas?... Pero… _-Volteaste a ver a Jack quien seguía corrigiendo su examen completamente ruborizado-. _... ¿Y si el es diferente?..._

Golpeaste tu frente contra el pupitre levemente, muy confundida. Te agarraste la cabeza con las dos manos mientras comenzabas a pensar en el beso una y otra vez.

Sentiste como alguien te toco la espalda, alzaste tu mirada y te encontraste con la mirada de Jack. En ese instante miraste nuevamente sus labios y te sonrojaste levemente. Dejaste tu lógica atrás y dejaste que fuera tu corazón el que palpitara con fuerza y te llevara.

-Lo siento mucho princesa –Dijo preocupado-. No era mi intención… No se que rayos me paso es que…

No lo dejaste terminar ya que te levantaste de la silla rápidamente y fuiste tú ahora quien lo beso. Jack al principio se sorprendió pero después siguió el beso y te tomo por la cintura, tu solo rodeaste con tus manos su cuello mientras se besaban tiernamente.

-No creo que necesitemos mas dinero… -Un chico se interrumpió al verlos besándose, era Liam. Este ardió en celos y corrió hasta Jack empujándolo contra la pared.

Liam tomo por la camisa a Jack y este no se quedo atrás tomándolo por los brazos con fuerza.

-¡LIAM! –Gritaste corriendo hasta el y jalonándolo de la camisa-. ¡Déjalo en paz!

-¿Para que? ¿Para verlo besarte nuevamente?

-¿Tienes problema con eso? –Tú rasguñaste al pelinegro del cuello haciendo que este soltara a Jack.

-¡Auch! –El se toco el cuello y te levanto una mano, cerraste los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero no llego. Al abrirlos viste a Jack tomando por la muñeca a Liam y con la otra tenia su puño cerrado a la altura de la cara de Liam.

-¿Qué no tienes una novia? –Pregunto Jack con unos ojos que daban miedo-. Ahora lárgate, _ es mi novia y si vuelvo a ver que apenas y le levantas la mano no responderé.

Jack soltó muy bruscamente a Liam y lo empujo. Liam se acomodo la camisa y te miro muy molesto, se dio vuelta y se fue. Abrazaste inmediatamente a Jack y este te acaricio el cabello suavemente.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto dulcemente. Tu asentiste con la cabeza mientras colocabas tu cabeza sobre el pecho de el. Jack te beso la frente y pasaron unos minutos para que la campana sonara.

Regresaron a su lugar y solo podías ver como Liam estaba tenso. Tu mirada reflejaba preocupación, quien sabe que podría hacer Liam para desquitarse. Jack te tomo de la mano sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y te dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que te derretía.

Entonces recordaste algo importante. Tomaste tu celular con cuidado de no ser descubierta y escribiste un mensaje de texto que iba para tu madre.

Apenas tocaron para salir Liam se levanto bruscamente y fue el primero en salir del salón, te sentiste un poco mas aliviada ya que se había ido.

Al salir esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, Jack te abrazaba por atrás mientras ambos caminaban a la salida y esta vez las miradas de los demás no te importaban. Solo te importaba el.

-¿A las 4 en punto verdad? –Preguntaste nuevamente a tu novio.

-Si mi princesa –Respondió dulcemente-. No se te vaya a olvidar.

-Lo intentare.

Se besaron nuevamente y un grito con un acento ruso muy marcado los hizo despegarse.

-¡YUHU! –Grito North detrás de ustedes dos-. ¡Sabia que era verdad!

-¡No-North! –Jack lo miro completamente sonrojado.

-¡Oh lo siento! –North se dio vuelta-. ¡Los interrumpí! Continúen, los esperare en el auto.

Te reíste al ver la cara tan roja de Jack y te abrazaste de el mientras recargabas nuevamente tu cabeza sobre tu pecho. El beso tu frente y te guiño un ojo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

En el auto North se limito a solo preguntar cosas sobre como les había ido en los estudios, al contestar la calificación de Jack en matemáticas el hombre le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole "_Hoy estudias hasta tarde"_

Te dejaron nuevamente en tu casa y entraste para prepararte e ir a la casa de Jack esa misma tarde.

-¿Qué tal la escuela hija? –Pregunto tu madre.

-Muy bien –Sonreíste muy ampliamente, estabas demasiado feliz-. Demasiado bien.

-¿Es por Jack? –Pregunto pícaramente. Te sonrojaste y solo miraste el techo-. Lo sabia, tienes que invitarlo a comer un día de estos.

-Lo hare mamá –Te reíste-. Bueno, iré a arreglarme. Jack viene por mí a las 4.

-Claro querida.

Subiste a tu habitación y decidiste tomar un baño rápido. Al salir lo primero que hiciste fue poner un poco de música.

Sacaste de tu closet una blusa de tirantes color morado con negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla claro. Te los pusiste y te pusiste unas botas de piso de color gris, hacia frío así que te pusiste un lindo abrigo de color morado con algunos detalles en rosa y gris. De igual forma te pusiste una mascada de color morado.

Te hiciste muchísimos estilos de peinado y al final optaste por hacerte una tranza de cascada. Era buena haciendo es trenza así que no te llevo mucho tiempo. Miraste el reloj 3:30. Tiempo suficiente para terminar de arreglarte.

Tomaste un bolso negro con blanco y metiste tu celular y algunas otras cosas como tu cartera… Ay no…

Bajaste las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Mamá! –Gritaste-. ¡¿Compraste lo que te pedí?!

-Claro que si, cariño –Te respondió-. Esta en la mesa de la sala.

Al llegar a la sala encontraste una caja delgada y larga forrada con papel azul decorada con copos de nieve dibujados y con un moño plateado.

-¿Qué fue lo que compraste?

-Le gustara a Jack –Dijo tranquilizándote-. Tu solo dáselo.

Te preocupo un poco que tu madre no te dijera que era e intentaste protestar pero tocaron el timbre.

Al abrir te encontraste con Jack. Miraste sus pies y viste que no estaba descalzo.

-Llegue princesa –Anunció tiernamente-. Te ves preciosa –Agrego haciendo que sonrieras-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera un segundo –Regresaste por tu bolso y en este metiste el regalo para Jack-. Ya me voy mamá.

-Que se diviertan cariño –Tu madre miro a Jack-. Te la encargo mucho ¿De acuerdo?

Jack asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a su suegra. Ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

-Jack antes de que lleguemos a tu casa –Sacaste lentamente de tu bolsa el regalo. Preferías dárselo ahora y no enfrente de su familia-. Quiero darte esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un regalo como agradecimiento por haberme quitado de encima a Liam ese primer día que nos conocimos –Le entregaste la caja un poco roja-. Muchas gracias.

-No tienes por que agradecerme princesa –Jack tomo el regalo y te beso suavemente. Sentiste como sus frías manos pasaron por tu cuello y te coloco algo.

Cuando te despegaste de el miraste un hermoso collar con un dije de un copo de nieve, era precioso.

-Jack, gracias –Sonreíste y ambos pegaron sus narices antes de seguir caminando.

Apenas iban llegando a la casa de Jack y te comenzaste a sentir nerviosa.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien? –Preguntaste tímidamente. Jack pasó su mano por tu mejilla lentamente.

-Les caerás de lo mejor, ya lo veras –Jack te abrió la puerta de la casa y tu pasaste tímidamente. Sentiste muchos nervios y miraste la linda sala donde North te esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Aquí esta! –Dijo North mirándote felizmente-. Bienvenida _.

-¿Ya llego? –Tooth se asomo por la puerta de la cocina con una bata puesta y unos guantes para cocina-. ¡Hola _!

-Hola Tooth –Saludaste felizmente.

Tooth dejo los guantes en la mesa y corrió a abrazarte.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que tu y Jack se besaron? –Los ojos de su hermana mayor soltaban chispas de emoción. Tu solo te pusiste roja mientras asentías con la cabeza. Ella te sonrió muy emocionada-. ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?

Miraste a Jack y este te solo te sonrió. Te fuiste con Tooth desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

En cuanto desapareciste Jack se volvió hacia North.

-¿Dónde esta Ombric? –Pregunto mirando a todas partes.

-Esta en el patio trasero –Respondió North-. Lo convencí de ser humano por lo menos hasta que _ se vaya –Jack suspiro aliviado y se paso la mano por el cabello-. Solo hay una cosa que debemos discutir después de la comida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es ella, Ombric dice que estuvo en una casa cerca de aquí. Sabes que desde que llego aquí a estado buscándola.

Jack estaba por responder cuando tú y Tooth salieron con algunos cubiertos, servilletas y vasos. Los comenzaron a acomodar en la mesa y cuando esta estuvo lista ayudaste a la morena a servir la comida.

-La comida esta lista –Dijo Tooth sonriendo-. Iré por los demás.

Tooth subió escaleras arriba y tú solo te quedaste quieta y muy callada.

-¿Por qué tan callada? –Pregunto Jack abrazándote por detrás. Tomaste sus manos.

-No lo se… -Respondiste riendo-. Supongo que estoy muy nerviosa…

Jack te beso la mejilla.

Bunny llego al lugar y los miraba sonriendo pícaramente.

-Así que tú eres la novia de Jack –Comento cruzándose de brazos-. Soy Aster, pero preferiría que me dijeras Bunny.

-_ -Te presentaste mientras Jack dejaba de abrazarte-. Eres el chico que casi mata a Jack por ponerle un par de tenis. Bunny se rió.

-Es mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que Bunny? –Preguntaste un poco extrañada por su apodo.

-Pues me gustan mucho los conejos –Bunny te sonrió-. Y me gusta demasiado la pascua, la gente me dice que soy como el conejo de pascua así que me gane el apodo de Bunny.

-De acuerdo, Bunny.

Un hombrecito bajo también por las escaleras bostezando, lo miraste un momento y el te saludo con la mano y sonriendo.

-El es Sanderson, le decimos solo Sandy –Lo presento Jack-. Es mi tío y bueno… no habla mucho…

-Mucho gusto soy _.

Sandy te sonrió amigablemente y tú le devolviste la sonrisa.

Tooth bajo las escaleras y luego salió por la puerta trasera.

-Bueno, sentémonos a la mesa –North sonrió y todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares. Jack jalo una silla para que sentaras, así lo hiciste y enseguida tu novio se sentó a tu lado.

-Bueno Tooth, hace años que no como algo así que… -Tooth entro con otro hombre, este tenia la edad mas grande que los demás y lo podías notar por su blanca barba y sus arrugas-. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que había visitas?

-Por que hubieras huido antes de que la chica llegara –Contesto North-. Ahora mejor siéntate Ombric.

-¿El es…? –Le preguntaste a Jack en un susurro.

-… Amm… es… es… Mi abuelo… -Te contesto como si estuviera buscando la respuesta-. Si eso, mi abuelo.

Ombric se sentó a la mesa junto con Tooth y todos comenzaron a comer.

Las conversaciones volvieron a salir mas algunas bromas que de pronto se jugaban entre si Jack y Bunny, North se reía al ver lo que aquellos dos hacían.

Te sentías muy bien en aquel ambiente, era muy acogedor y con un poquito de tiempo comenzaste a tomar confianza.


	8. No tengas miedo

**Anteeees de comenzar el capitulo, me gustaría responder reviews! :D**

**Themilimza: Yo misma cuando escribí el capitulo me partí de la risa imaginando el momento en que Bunny y Jack se pelean a muerte por unos tontos tenis xD**

**Deipris: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :'D y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Ombric es un guardián que sale en los libros escritos por William Joyce, el es el mentor de North y una chica llamada Katherine (Otra guardiana) y es el ultimo ciudadano de la destruida ciudad "Atlantis". Ombric admira profundamente a Bunnymund y supongo que es todo lo que puedo contarte hahaha.**

**Lily: Gracias! :D y muchas gracias también por seguir mis historias desde "The return of the darkness"**

**Una ultima cosa, quiero mandarle saludos a una chica llamada Janetzy (Espero que así se escriba...) Una amiga mía me a platicado que te gusta mucho mi historia. Gracias por seguirla! :)**

**Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

**No tengas miedo**

Todos terminaron de comer, Tooth y Jack recogieron los platos y cubiertos, dejando solo los vasos por si alguien más quería tomar un poco de agua o soda.

Ambos volvieron a sus lugares y siguieron una plática mientras Jack simplemente te tomaba de la mano.

- _ Se dirigió a ti North-. ¿Tú crees en leyendas?

-¿De que tipo?

-Leyendas para niños como la de Santa Claus.

-Bueno, desde muy pequeña e creído en esas leyendas y hasta la fecha no dudo que puedan ser reales –Tu sonreíste ampliamente.

-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu favorita o cual crees que sea más real?

-Bueno… -Recordaste al rey del invierno-. Jack Frost, yo creo en el.

Pudiste notar como Jack se ponía colorado de la nada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y escuchaste una pequeña risa burlona por parte de Bunny. Jack te tomo la mano con fuerza, supusiste que estaba nervioso. Tal vez a Jack le gustaba la leyenda del rey del invierno tanto como a ti.

-Me sorprendes cada día mas –Dijo North-. Los chicos de tu edad dejan de creer en leyendas como esas al sentirse "grandes"

-Bueno, para mi todo eso son mas que leyendas –Comenzaste a explicar-. Realmente siento que las leyendas tienen algo de real, detrás de toda esa ficción. A mí en lo personal, me gustaría tener una vida como la de todas estas historias y demás.

Ombric te miro con unos ojos penetrantes.

-¿Estas segura? –Pregunto al instante-. Las leyendas no son contadas con realidad en su totalidad.

-¿eh? –No entendiste exactamente que quería decir Ombric con aquello.

-Los libros que lees solo hablan de hermosos lugares, aventuras fantástica y demás pero omiten el peligro –Ombric se llevo las manos a la barba y se la comenzó a acariciar-. No todo es felicidad en un cuento de hadas…

-Ombric… –Tosió North en señal de que cerrara su boca.

-¿Y usted como puede saber eso? –Seguiste con la conversación.

-Oh querida, se muchas cosas –El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso-. Se incluso que estas leyendo la hija de la luna, buen libro.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Te lo dije, se mas cosas de las que piensas.

-Ombric, por favor –Bunny fue esta vez el que hablo e inmediatamente Ombric recobro su postura callada. Como si obedeciera a lo que Bunny le ordenara.

Te quedaste callada un momento mirando a todos, los demás igual estaban en silencio esperando que alguien sacara un tema de conversación para poder olvidar lo dicho por Ombric.

El hombre de larga blanca se levanto de su lugar.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida –Ombric sonrío-. Iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Quiero buscar a mi hija.

North tosió y le indico con la mirada que lo esperara en el patio. North y Ombric salieron. Tooth regreso a la cocina, Bunny simplemente se despidió de ti y también salió al patio junto con Ombric y North.

Te quedaste solo con tu novio y miraste a Jack.

-Tienes una familia un tanto extraña –Dijiste enfatizando la palabra familia.

-Y no vives en mi casa –Dijo Jack pasando su mano por el cabello-. Dirías que estamos más que locos.

-Dime algo Jack ¿Me espían o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Cómo sabia tu abuelo que estoy leyendo "Hija de la luna"? –Jack se mostró nervioso buscando una respuesta-. ¿Y bien?

-Tal vez yo se lo dije –Sonrió nerviosamente-. El… el… el día que te mire por primera vez, traías ese libro en tu bolso.

-… Te voy a creer Overland –Exclamaste para después acercarte al chico y acomodar tu cabeza sobre su hombro. El te acaricio la mejilla para después darte un suave beso en la mejilla.

Te quedaste un rato mas mientras platicabas con Jack y Tooth. Aprovechaste el momento para conocer más a tu cuñada, ella te platicaba sobre su trabajo y demás. Pudiste haber dicho que hablabas con el hada de los dientes debido a su gran conocimiento en dientes, de igual forma te platico sobre lo que mas le gustaba de su trabajo: Los niños.

Cuando el reloj ya marcaba casi las 8:30, decidiste que era hora de irte.

-Bueno, fue muy lindo haber venido –Hablaste levantándote de tu lugar-. Es hora de que me vaya.

-Esta bien, seguiremos con esta platica luego –Tooth se levanto y te despidió con la mano-. Cuídate mucho ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que si.

-Y no olvides el hilo dental –Te reíste junto con Tooth y se dieron un abrazo rápido.

-Iré a dejarla –Dijo Jack levantándose de su lugar y tomándote de la mano. Tooth asintió y ambos salieron para encontrarse con los 2 primos de Jack y su abuelo.

Se veía que habían discutido sobre algo.

-Iré a dejar a _ -Le dijo a North. Este asintió con la cabeza y tú y Jack comenzaron a alejarse. Sentiste la mirada fija y fría de Ombric sobre ti, solo lo ignoraste y seguiste caminando con Jack.

Conversaron sobre alguna tontería y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a tu casa. Te asomaste por la ventana de tu casa y te diste cuenta que tu madre había salido.

-Gracias por traerme a casa Jack –Agradeciste al chico. El te tomo por la cintura y te quito un poco de cabello de la cara-. Eres muy frío –Susurraste con una sonrisa al sentir su temperatura corporal.

-Soy Jack Frost ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo bromeando.

-Eres mas pecas que nada –Lo arremedaste riéndote. Te besaste con el lentamente.

Cuando se separaron el beso tu nariz y después juntaron ambas mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían muy ampliamente.

-Te… -Intento decir algo Jack. Tú solo lo seguiste mirando-. Te… Te quiero demasiado… -Termino con un tono un poco cobarde.

-Yo mas, Jack –Respondiste para besarlo nuevamente. El te acaricio el cabello y después se separo de ti.

-Te veré mañana –Susurraste.

-Pasare por ti, mi princesa –El te soltó de la cintura. Tu te acercaste a la puerta y el se alejo un poco. Abriste la entrada de tu casa-. ¡_! –Tú volteaste y te encontraste con Jack, muy rojo de la cara-. Te amo…

Te sonrojaste en ese instante al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes? –Preguntaste aun con ese enorme color rojo en tu cara.

-Por que... -Jack busco las palabras adecuadas y después te miro-. Por que... La luna me lo dijo –El te sonrió muy nervioso y a la vez muy tiernamente. Estabas por decir algo pero Jack solo pudo salir corriendo, con esa cara roja como un tomate.

Entraste a la casa mientras sentías que seguías roja por lo que Jack te había dicho.

-No te creas nada… -Te susurraste mirando el suelo-. Liam dijo lo mismo… No lo creeré tan fácilmente…

Miraste a tu alrededor mientras sentías el silencio y leías otra nota de tu mamá, avisando que llegaría tarde por cuestiones del trabajo.

Subiste rápidamente a tu cuarto y sacaste la caja que contenía las fotos de Liam y tú, juntos en sus citas. Comenzaste a romper las fotos y cartas con un poco de dolor, tenias que admitirlo. No querías nada de nuevo con Liam, pero el recuerdo seguía ahí… Te diste cuenta que Jack comenzaba a ocupar ese recuerdo doloroso y sonreíste.

Terminaste de romper las cartas y las fotografías, te dispusiste a tirarlas cuando miraste el collar de medio corazón. Lo tomaste entre tus suaves manos y lo apretaste con fuerza, lo guardaste en tu bolsillo y tiraste todo lo demás.

Suspiraste aliviada al haber tirado todo aquello, te sentaste sobre un sillón y encendiste la TV para ver algo que llamara tu atención.

Esta se apago al poco rato de que la prendiste. Bufaste molesta y la volviste a prender, sucedió lo mismo e intentaste una vez más.

-¿Y ahora te descompones? –Te cruzaste de brazos al mirar la tele. De pronto sentiste como el ambiente a tu alrededor se puso tenso, sentiste como si la piel se te pusiera china de frío. Miraste detrás de ti y escuchaste una risa burlona, proveniente de una niña.

-¿Tu crees en el coco? –Pregunto la voz. Diste un paso hacia atrás buscando algo con que defenderte. Estabas asustada-. ¿Crees en el coco?

-Si… -Respondiste mientras tomabas entre tus manos una figura de porcelana y la aferrabas en tus manos con fuerza-. ¿Quién esta ahí?...

Una pequeña ola de arena, de un extraño color negro, apareció desde el suelo, frente a ti y esta comenzó a tomar forma hasta que una niñita de unos 13 años se apareció delante de ti. Tenía un cabello ondulado a la altura de sus hombros, la piel grisácea y sus ojos eran de color amarillo, pero no tenían brillo.

-No tengas miedo –Susurro con una aterradora sonrisa-. Estuviste con Frost…

-¿Qué? –La niña comenzó a acercarse a ti y tu solo alzaste la figura en advertencia de que la golpearías.

-No tengas miedo… -Susurro más cerca de ti. Miraste como saco una pluma que desprendía arena negra-. No me tengas miedo…

* * *

**Disculpen si no actualice el viernes xD pero me fui a perseguir a One direction al DF hahaha**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Jack Frost

**Respondamos reviews~**

**GothorumDaemon: Gracias por tu comentario! :) Seguiré actualizando con rapidez.**

**Lily: Una vez mas gracias, hehehe y bien como dijiste, se cuenta la verdad poco a poco hahaha :D**

**Nacha: Bueno, digamos que tengo la maña de dejar, siempre, el capitulo en lo mejor xD**

**D.A.N: No e abandonado _The return of Darkness_ es solo que la bendita inspiración se largo de vacaciones unos días, pero ya e actualizado esa historia :) Intentare no tardarme tanto.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capitulo**

**Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**Jack Frost.**

Jack regreso corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, mientras se sentía como un idiota por el hecho de no haberse quedado después de haberte dicho aquellas palabras. Se sonrió a si mismo mientras recordaba tu hermosa cara sonrojada.

Llego con los demás, aun con ese peculiar color rojo en su cara.

-¿Todo va bien? –Pregunto North al verlo tan rojo-. Tu cara parece más un tomate.

-Si, estoy bien –Jack puso sus manos detrás de su nuca-. Todo va de maravilla.

-No todo –Interrumpió Ombric.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que la mocosa esta cerca de aquí –Comento Bunnymund cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tan cerca? –Pregunto Jack alarmado.

-Mas del que crees –Termino por decir Ombric, de pronto el se callo mirando a todos lados con un aire de preocupación-. …

-¿Qué sucede? –Bunny se acerco al hombre-. ¿Esta aquí?

-Se donde esta… -Con un rápido movimiento Ombric saco un báculo con una luna en la punta-. Mejor prepárense, guardianes.

-Iré por Tooth y Sandy –Bunny entro rápidamente a la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta de esta, unas largas orejas grisáceas salieron de su cabeza.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta? –Pregunto North mientras que de una bolsa de su abrigo sacaba unas pequeñas espadas de juguete.  
-Esta a unas casas de aquí –Respondió Ombric.

-Bien, preparen las cosas –North lanzo las pequeñas espadas al aire y estiro sus manos, cuando las tomo de nuevo estas ya eran espadas de un tamaño normal y con un filo que podría cortar una sandia-. Vamos por la chica.

-¿Katherine esta cerca? –Pregunto Tooth saliendo de la casa, solo que ahora era el hada de los dientes. Un pooka de unos 2 metros y un hombrecillo de arena dorada salieron detrás de ella.

Jack tomo un poco de nieve, con la cual comenzó a crear la figura de un cayado. Cuando tuvo la figura hecha, soplo sobre ella y sus cabellos se volvieron blancos y sus ojos tomaron un profundo color azul.

Todos tenían ya sus verdaderas apariencias.

-¡Oh si! –Dijo Bunny estirando sus patas-. ¡Esto si es lo mío!

-Vamos… -Ombric miro a Sandy y este asintió con su cabeza. Con sus arenas doradas creo rápidamente una replica del trineo de North. Todos subieron al instante y Sandy hecho a andar el trineo. Ombric los iba guiando cuando se detuvieron frente a tu casa.

-Aquí –Ombric bajo rápidamente.

Jack se quedo paralizado al ver que Ombric señalo tu casa. Bajo sin decir una palabra y corrió a tu puerta.

-¡Viento, abre! –Pidió Jack y una ventisca de aire abrió bruscamente la puerta de tu casa. Jack entro preocupado y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver tu casa… Todo estaba tirado y varias cosas estaban rotas, en el suelo había muchísima arena negra-. ¡_! –Grito tu nombre y subió con rapidez a tu cuarto, pero no había nadie-. ¡Maldición! ¡Ombric!

El espíritu volvió a bajar rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Ombric.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

Ombric con la paciencia más grande del mundo se agacho y tomo un poco de arena dorada entre sus manos y la inspecciono.

-¡Ombric!

-La esta persiguiendo –Dijo Ombric mirando la arena-. Rápido Jack, adelántate. Eres más rápido que nosotros en el trineo.

Ombric creo una mariposa dorada con sus manos y la lanzo a volar.

-Sigue la mariposa –Jack asintió-. ¡Pero ya! ¡Vuela!

Jack al instante salió volando lo mas rápido que le viento lo llevaba mientras seguía la mariposa de Ombric.

Cerca de un edificio abandonado tú corrías a todo lo que dabas mientras escapabas de la chica que venia detrás de ti.

-_¡¿Quién rayos es ella?! _–Pensaste asustada mientras tomabas aire por la boca. No te detuviste por nada, entraste en una pequeña calle esperando encontrarte con la avenida principal, pero solo encontraste una pared que tapaba la salida. Estabas atrapada.

Volteaste hacia atrás y te encontraste de nuevo con la niñita. Pegaste tu espalda a la pared mientras solo sentías recorrer el sudor en tu cuerpo.

-Te dije que no tuvieras miedo –Repitió la niña con un tono un poco caprichoso-. Solo quiero saber donde esta Frost…

-¡No se de quien rayos me hablas! –La niñita sonrió con la pluma en la mano-. ¡Déjame en paz!

-Claro que sabes de quien hablo… Jack Frost… -Abriste los ojos muy confundida-. Puedo oler su perfume invernal en ti…

La niña se acerco aun más a ti y comenzó a pasar la pluma por tu cara, como si estuviera jugando.

-Solo dime donde esta… -Negaste con la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que no se de que me hablas! –La niña puso la pluma sobre tu cuello y sentiste como si esta comenzara a quemarte-. ¡AAAAHH! –Lanzaste un grito ahogado cuando sentiste como la pluma se hundía en tu cuello.

-Tranquila… Solo es un poco de miedo que estoy colocando en tu corazón…

El dolor comenzaba a aumentar desde tu cuello hasta tus pies, era como si te estuvieran quemando por dentro. Comenzaste a respirar con dificultad, mientras sentías la vista nublada, te diste cuenta que estabas derramando lagrimas por el dolor que estabas sintiendo.

Miraste el cielo y encontraste la luna, esperaste lo peor cuando viste pasar una sombra rápidamente sobre ti. Escuchaste a la niñita quejarse y al instante el dolor paro. Caíste de rodillas mientras tomabas aire con una gran dificultad. Te limpiaste las lágrimas que te empañaban la vista y miraste a quien te había salvado.

-Katherine, si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo te juro que no seré amigable contigo –Dijo tu salvador. Era un chico de cabello blanco, unos ojos de un color azul tan profundo y hermoso, tenia puesta una sudadera azul con un poco de escarcha en los hombros y las mangas, usaba un pantalón café roto de la parte de los tobillos, estaba descalzo y tenia en sus manos un cayado con escarcha.

-Jack Frost… -Susurraste impactada al reconocerlo. Era el rey del invierno, el espíritu de la estación mas fría del año estaba frente a ti. No podías creerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Te pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Katherine.

-Si… -Respondiste aun muy sorprendida.

-¡Jack! –Exclamo Katherine animada-. ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un inmortal disfrazado de mortal?

Jack pasó el cayado por sus manos y fue dando algunos pasos hacia delante.

-En realidad yo te estaba buscando a ti –Jack le apunto con el cayado y Katherine sonrió.

-¿Pelea? ¿Aquí? –Katherine volvió a sacar su pluma y camino lentamente hacia atrás hasta salir del callejón-. Juguemos… Frost…

El albino volvió sus ojos hacia ti, se acerco y te acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

-Quédate aquí ¿De acuerdo? –Tú asentiste mirando sus hermosos ojos azules-. Estarás a salvo.

Jack te dedico una sonrisa y después voló fuera del callejón para encontrarse con Katherine. Te levantaste lentamente, aun con esa sorpresa invadiéndote la cabeza y escuchaste un pequeño ruido arriba de ti. Levantaste la mirada y viste algo parecido a un carro, de arena dorada que sobrevoló por encima de las casas y luego aterrizo justo donde Katherine y Jack estaban.

La curiosidad te comía completamente y con lentitud te acercaste a la entrada del callejón. Solo para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Viste como 4 personas bajaron del vehículo de arena dorada, era una mujer que tenia un plumaje como de colibrí, el otro era un hombrecito gordito de arena dorada, un conejo de unos 2 metros, un hombre de unos 28 años que portaba dos espadas y un hombre mas viejo con un atuendo como de hechicero y llevaba en su mano un báculo plateado. Miraste fijamente a Jack Frost y sentiste que te era conocido, pero ¿Por qué?

-¡Hola de nuevo! –Saludo a todos los presentes, Katherine con una sonrisa inocente en su cara-. ¡Tiempo sin vernos!

-Muy graciosa de tu parte, Katherine –Bunny tomo uno de los boomerangs que cargaba en su espalda y lo preparo para lanzarlo.

-Eres tan aburrido, Bunny –Exclamo Katherine, haciendo una mueca de puchero-. Ni siquiera teniendo a Jack Frost como tu compañero has aprendido que es la diversión.

-Katherine –La interrumpió Ombric-. Mejor guárdate las palabras.

-Hola Shalazar –Le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Vendrás por las buenas o por la fuerza?

-Claro que no iré con ustedes –Katherine se rió levemente-. Solo quería buscarlos para darles unas increíbles noticias. Pitch salió de su prisión.

-¿Qué? –Los guardianes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello.

-Como se los dije, Pitch salió de donde estaba encerrado –Ella sonrió-. Mi papá esta libre.

-¡No es tu padre! –La sonrisa de Katherine desapareció y miro a Bunny con frialdad-. ¡Entiende Katherine!

-No quiero pelear contigo en estos momentos, Aster –Al escuchar el nombre te sorprendiste-. Me voy, solo quería darles las buenas nuevas… Y una cosa mas… Dejen de fingir frente a los demás…

Katherine desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció detrás de Jack, rápidamente le toco la cabeza y con una risa infantil volvió a desaparecer.

-Muestren quienes son… -Resonó la voz de Katherine.

De pronto el cabello de Jack Frost se torno a un color chocolate, sus ojos lo hicieron de igual manera. Sus pantalones ahora eran unos jeans de mezclilla, traía una sudadera negra, seguía descalzo y su cayado desapareció.

El volteo a verte con los ojos muy abiertos y entonces te diste cuenta de quien era…

-¿Overland? –Exclamaste sorprendida al verlo.


	10. Delegada principal

**Reviews~**

**GothorumDaemon: El placer es mío ;) Y gracias**

**Janetzy: Wooooow! (espero que si seas tu xD) Me sorprende/alegra que hayas dejado en review! :D Y muchas gracias! ^^**

**GalaxyFrost: Gracias por el cumplido :'D Hago lo mejor que puedo para que tengan una historia de calidad (eso se escucho muy de televisión hahaha)**

**D.A.N: Bueno, me gusta mucho actualizar con rapidez, ya que de esa forma los lectores no pierden el hilo de la historia x3**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Delegada principal.**

-¿Overland? –Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estabas muy sorprendida, demasiado a decir verdad, ya no sabias quien era Jackson Overland.

- No puede ser… -Susurro Jack dándose cuenta que Katherine había hecho que tuviera su forma mortal.

No supiste que decir y te acercaste lentamente, mirabas confundida y con sorpresa a tu novio, ya no sabias que creer, no sabias que hacer, ni si quiera podías saber como reaccionar en ese instante.

-Rápido Sandy –Bunny interrumpió-. Noquéala.

Sandy choco su puño contra su palma, un poco amenazadoramente y Bunny se golpeo el rostro con la palma de su mano.

-¡No de nuevo! Torpe –Contesto molesto-. Con el polvo para dormir.

Sandy hizo un signo de admiración arriba de su cabecita.

-No –Intervino Jack-. Se tendría que enterar de una u otra forma.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?

No Bunnymund.

-¿Qué esta pasando Jack? –Preguntaste con un hilo de voz muy sorprendido, mirabas a todos los presentes y Jack solo te dirigió una mirada un poco apenada.

-No soy un humano, por así decirlo –Comenzó a hablar-. Soy Jack Frost… y ellos… -El miro a sus compañeros-. Ellos son mi familia…

Los guardianes tomaron la forma humana en la cual los conociste. Te asombraste demasiado.

-¿Toothiana? –Tooth te sonrío nerviosamente-. Nicholas, Sanderson –Ambos solo te miraron-. Aster… -Bunny solo pudo rascarse la cabeza-. Ombric…

Te frotaste la cara con una mano mientras suspirabas exhausta, miraste el cielo y luego miraste a Jack Frost.

-¿Me lo dirías en algún momento? –Preguntaste un poco nostálgica. Comenzaste a arrepentirte de estar con Jack, ¿Y si todo era solo una mentira de Jack? ¿Y si realmente no te amaba? Sentiste que todo terminaría como con Liam.

-… Realmente no lo se –Respondió siéndote sincero.

Sentiste que querías llorar.

-Olvídalo… Jack, o como sea que realmente te llames… -Caminaste dispuesta a irte a tu casa.

-Espera, _ -Jack intento detenerte y te tomo de la muñeca-. Enana…

Volteaste bruscamente contra el y lo miraste con unos ojos fríos y enojados.

-En tu vida me vuelvas a decir así –Amenazaste y te soltaste violentamente de el, seguiste tu camino enojada por como te había llamado.

Jack miro a North y este enfundo sus espadas.

-Ve por ella –Le dijo. Jack asintió y salio corriendo detrás de ti.

-_... –Intento hablar contigo, pero tu solo le ignoraste.

Comprendió que debías estar enojada así que solo te siguió manteniendo un poco de distancia y callado. Aprovecharía ese momento para pensar en como hablar contigo.

Llegaron a la entrada de tu casa, seguías ignorando a Jack y entraste a tu hogar. Jack se metería junto contigo, pero le cerraste la puerta en la cara. El chico se froto la nariz, se la habías logrado golpear un poco, y busco alguna otra entrada. Miro las ventanas y sonrió.

Dentro de tu casa admiraste el horrible tiradero de cosas rotas y arena negra. No le diste mucha importancia y seguiste pensando en Jack, acercaste tu mano a tu garganta y tocaste el collar con el copo de nieve. No tenías muchas ganas de nada, te sentías envuelta en una mentira, tal vez peor que la de Liam.

-Jack Frost… -Susurraste recordando la primera vez que conociste de este chico. Comenzaste a entender el por que del sonrojo de Jack cada que mencionabas al rey del invierno, te abrazaste a ti misma y decidiste subir a tu cuarto.

Abriste la puerta lentamente y al entrar te encontraste con un chico albino sentado en tu cama, mirándote preocupado y a la vez con ternura.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Preguntaste aun enojada.

-Tu ventana –Jack señalo tu ventana abierta-. El viento me ayudo.

-Sal de aquí –Le dijiste, pero mas que pedírselo se lo estabas ordenando. Jack solo dejo su cayado en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos dándote a entender que no lo haría-. Vete de aquí Overland –Volviste a ordenar acercándote a el. Lo tomaste del brazo y comenzaste a jalarlo, el era mas fuerte y con sus poderes hizo que resbalaras. Te tomo rápidamente por la cintura y te puso contra la cama. Jack estaba sobre ti tomándote de los brazos mientras tú forcejeabas para que te dejara libre.

-No te dejare libre –Dijo Jack mirándote directamente a los ojos. Tu solo evitaste su mirada.

-Déjame en paz… Jack… -Susurraste casi llorando-. ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Enamorarme para después irte y desaparecer como el inmortal que eres?

-¡Yo no haría eso! –No respondiste, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir-. _... No sabes que tan importante eres para mí, te conozco desde mucho antes de lo que piensas.

Lo miraste con asombro y el te sonrió.

-Te amo… -Dijo el y te beso suavemente. Dejaste de forcejearte y seguiste con el pienses que te haría una cosa tan horrible… -Volvió a besarte-. Quiero estar contigo, mi princesa.

-Jack… -Lo besaste tiernamente y después de eso Jack se acostó a un lado tuyo, apoyaste tu cabeza sobre su pecho y el comenzó a acariciarte la suave cabellera. Te beso la frente y siguieron juntos de ese modo, un largo rato. Caíste dormida y Jack se levanto cuidadosamente de no despertarte, te acobijo con dulzura y bajo.

Después de una hora termino de limpiar tu casa completa y subió nuevamente, seguías durmiendo. Jack sonrió y fue a tu lado, se acostó ahí junto a ti y comenzó a acariciarte un brazo. Jack solo se quedo mirando el techo, después de todo, los inmortales nunca dormían.

Pasaron unas dos horas y tu madre llego a casa, Jack se levanto y tomo su cayado. Abrió la ventana y salió volando para regresar con los demás guardianes.

Seguiste en ese placido sueño hasta que llego la mañana, te levantaste como de costumbre y miraste a tu alrededor buscando a Jack.

Te levantaste intentando convencerte de que todo había sido un sueño pero al pisar el suelo encontraste un poco de escarcha.

-Jack Frost… -Susurraste dándote cuenta que no había sido un sueño-. … Quiero respuestas…

Te preparaste para ir a la escuela y al bajar te encontraste de nuevo con Jack.

-Hola princesa –Saludo con una hermosa sonrisa-. ¿Estas lista?

-Dame 5 minutos –Respondiste y volviste a subir para ir por tus cosas. Bajaste con estas en la mano y te despediste de tu madre, ni siquiera desayunaste algo.

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar, Jack y tú estaban callados. El ambiente era muy incomodo.

-Sobre lo de anoche… -Intento hablar esperando que no lo recordaras.

-¿Jack Overland o Jack Frost? –Preguntaste al momento-. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Jack suspiro.

-Soy Jack Frost –Contesto-. Ya sabrás muchas cosas de mí, por el libro que leíste…

-Tengo muchas preguntas Jack… demasiadas…

-Y yo tengo respuestas, para cada una –El te tomo de la mano-. Responderé todo lo que quieras.

Decidiste preguntarle todo después de clases.

Caminaron hasta llegar al instituto, entraron a clases y lo primero que viste fue la mirada fría de una chica de un largo cabello negro. Su nombre era Rubí, debía tener descendencia asiática ya que sus ojos eran rasgados y era una chica muy bonita. A decir verdad, nunca te habías llevado bien con esa chica.

-¿Has pensado en un club? –Preguntaste a tu novio mientras te sentabas.

-¿Un club? –Jack se llevo una mano a la barbilla-. Creo que no…

-Deberías darte una vuelta por los clubes de la escuela –Respondió por ti Rubí, tenia en las manos unos cuantos papeles y en su cara tenia una sonrisa amistosa-. Me llamo Rubí, soy la delegada principal, ayudo en el consejo estudiantil. Mucho gusto Jackson.

-Llámame Jack –Jack le devolvió la sonrisa-. El gusto es mío, Rubí.

Rubí era la típica chica popular de la escuela que era perseguida por los muchachos de toda la escuela. Destacaba no solo en sus calificaciones, si no también en natación, música y como la delegada principal dentro del consejo estudiantil. No tenía mucho que Rubí Abia terminado con su novio, el principal jugador del equipo de basket ball de la escuela. Y lo peor de todo, ella había sido novia de Liam.

Liam la había terminado por estar contigo y esa era razón por la cual te odiaba.

-Si gustas puedo enseñarte los clubes a la hora del refrigerio.

-Me encantaría –Jack te volteo a ver buscando tu aprobación. Tan solo torciste los ojos y te encogiste de hombros, disimulando tus celos.

-Bien, te veré cuando terminen las clases –Rubí dio una ultima sonrisa y se fue.

_-Bruja… _-Pensaste al ver que se alejaba moviendo sus caderas de una manera provocativa.


	11. Clubes escolares

**Reviews~**

**GothorumDaemon: Bien lo has dicho, no a pasado nada malo de momento x3**

**Lily: Creo que a nadie le va a agradar Rubí xD haha**

**D.A.N: Muchas gracias D.A.N :) Y realmente no e tenido al oportunidad de leer los libros completos. Mi ingles es ¡PESIMO! y apenas y e podido leer partes pequeñas (Que por cierto son increíbles!) pero esas partes han sido suficientes para enterarme de cosas que no se mencionan en la película de DreamWorks y junto con una amiga e podido investigar un poco mas a fondo de los personajes en la historia original.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Clubes escolares.**

Al llegar el refrigerio Jack se fue con Rubí para enseñarle los clubes de la escuela. Decidiste confiar en tu novio y dejarlo solo con la chica.

Jack y Rubí paseaban por la escuela mientras la chica asiática le enseñaba y le daba información sobre los distintos clubes que tenían.

Después de un rato se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería mientras Jack ojeaba los folletos de los clubes escolares.

-Dime Jack –Rubí entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en estas-. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? Igual y así puedo ayudarte a decidir por un club.

-Supongo que la diversión –Rubí se rió ante el comentario de Jack y se deslizo mas a un lado de el.

-¿Y algún club te ha llamado la atención?

-Bueno… -Jack dio otra ojeada al folleto-. Supongo que el club de música me esta convenciendo.

-¡Perfecto! Yo soy parte del club de música, podría ayudarte a entrar y yo te podría ayudar para que te pongas al corriente.

-Me parece bien –Jack sonrió ampliamente y Rubí dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Jack se sintió un poco incomodo y miro a todas partes buscando algo que pudiese salvarlo-. Bueno, ya que se decidió en que club voy a estar… voy a buscar a _

-¿La mujer de nieve? –Rubí quito su cabeza del hombro de Jack e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Perdón?

-La mujer de nieve, es así como la apodan en la escuela. ¿No te lo dijo?

Jack negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Supongo que no te a contado muchas cosas –Rubí se levanto de su lugar-. Después de todo _ es una chica con demasiados secretos.

-No te puedo creer eso.

-Esta bien –Rubí sonrío de lado-. Después de todo es tu novia.

Rubí se acerco a Jack y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios provocando que este se sonrojara muy levemente.

-Eres un chico muy atractivo Jackson –Dijo sonriendo-. Deberías buscar a _ en el salón de clases. Siempre se la pasa ahí.

-Gracias Rubí.

-Te veré después del refrigerio, nos toca clase en los clubes.

Jack asintió y Rubí se dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba. Jack fue a buscarte al salón pero en realidad Rubí le había mentido a Jack.

Ella sabia perfectamente que los días que les tocaba trabajar en los clubes tu te la pasabas la hora del refrigerio en tu club. El club de botánica.

Ella fue directamente al club para buscarte.

Te encontrabas tomando un poco de agua mientras apuntabas algunas cosas sobre las flores del jardín. Tenías en tus manos una libreta muy desgastada y llena de apuntes, las hojas eran recicladas por lo cual tenían un color café.

-Las azaleas no han crecido desde que las plantamos… -Tu miraste un pequeño lugar de tierra arada donde apenas y salía un pequeño brote de plantas-. Jade se molestara al ver que no han crecido…

-Hola querida amiga –Saludo Rubí recargada en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Preguntaste molesta al verla-. ¿No estabas con Jack?

-¿Jackson? –Ella sonrió maliciosamente-. Oh, si. Dijo que iría a ver unas cosas.

-Gracias por la información –Volteaste tu mirada a tu libreta y seguiste haciendo apuntes.

-¿Estas contenta? –Pregunto Rubí.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Solo venia a verte –Rubí se cruzo de brazos-. Después de todo me gusta ver a la zorra se robo a mi novio.

Te levantaste de golpe y dejaste la libreta de lado.

-¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo? –La miraste con unos ojos que estaban sumergidos en una ira enorme.

-Yo no diría nada si tu no fueras tan arrimada –Rubí no borro su sonrisa.

Te dieron unas ganas de golpearla, pero te contuviste. El año pasado por lo mismo casi lograbas que te expulsaran. Rubí podía manipular con facilidad a la gente. Pero no a ti.

-Lárgate Rubí, no tienes permitido estar en este club.

-Eres tan violenta –Rubí se acomodo el cabello de la cara-. No por nada eres una mujer de nieve, eres una enana -Te retorciste dentro de ti mientras la mirabas aun más furiosa-. No entiendo como Jackson puede estar contigo.

-¿Celosa? –Tu rostro dibujo una minima sonrisa.

-Solo un poco, después de todo Jackson es uno de los chicos mas guapos que e visto –Ella te dio la vuelta mirándote y luego te tomo de los cabellos-. Que lastima que se haya fijado en algo como tu –Dijo con un tono de repulsión.

-¡Suéltame! –Intentaste soltarte de ella pero Rubí te tomo con más fuerza.

-Jamás te libraras de mi, enana –Ella te soltó bruscamente y caíste al suelo-. Nos veremos luego.

Tu solo te sobaste la cabeza mientras mirabas con odio a Rubí. Esta te pateo un poco de tierra y se fue.

Te quedaste arrodillada sobre la tierra intentando no llorar, te limpiaste la tierra y te levantaste como pudiste. Te acomodaste el cabello y suspiraste como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Te sentaste y seguiste escribiendo, una lágrima se escapo y la limpiaste inmediatamente.

5 minutos antes de que el refrigerio terminara Jack apareció en la entrada del club.

-¡_! ¡Al fin te encuentro! –Dijo sonriendo, no hiciste mucho caso mientras seguías escribiendo. Jack se acerco a ti y se sentó a tu lado mientras veía atentamente que hacías.

-¿No deberías estar con Rubí? –Preguntaste con un tono un poco apagado.

-Debería –Enfatizo la palabra-. Pero fue más fácil de lo que pensé elegir mi club.

-¿Cuál elegiste?

-El club de música.

_-Perfecto… Justo donde la bruja de Rubí esta… _-Pensaste molesta.

-Este es tu club ¿Cierto? –Jack miro alrededor las plantas y demás.

-Si, me gusta mucho por que además de que casi no hay gente en este club, tengo cierta pasión por las flores.

A Jack se le ocurrió una idea.

-Mira esto –Jack sonrió y tu miraste atentamente. El movió sus manos y soplo sobre estas hasta crear una rosa de hielo. Lo miraste sorprendida y luego te la dio.

-Es preciosa.

-Igual que tu –Jack te beso con ternura y la campana sonó-. Tengo que irme, mi princesa.

-Este bien –Tú le sonreíste sonrojada-. Te veré en la salida, recuerda que tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte.

-Y yo tengo muchas respuestas –Repitió. Te dio un rápido beso y salio del club.

Miraste la rosa de cristal y sonreíste.

Jack por su parte se encontró con Rubí y ambos se dirigieron a un salón en específico donde había instrumentos musicales, partituras de música y varios alumnos.

-Bienvenido al club de música Jack –Rubí sonrío.

-Gracias –Jack agradeció y se sentó cerca de la asiática. Rubí comenzó a enseñarle lo más básico y le pregunto si sabía tocar algún instrumento.

Jack miro los instrumentos colgados en las paredes y señalo una guitarra acústica. Siendo un espíritu invisible, antes de ser un guardián, había podido ver como algunos artistas tocaban sus guitarras y algunos otros instrumentos. Se podía decir que Jack sabía lo básico.

Rubí tomo la guitarra y se la dio a Jack.

-Toca algo –Pidió amablemente. Jack miro con nervios a la pelinegra y se rasco la cabeza. Tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar la primera canción que recordaba (Titanium-David Guetta).

Al principio Jack se dio cuenta que era un poco mas difícil de lo que parecía, pero después de un pequeño momento pudo comenzar a tocar sin problemas. Jack sonrió mientras sentía un gran placer al tocar música en aquel instrumento.

Rubí alcanzo la pista y comenzó a cantar.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, Fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

La voz de Rubí era una voz tan dulce que se podía deleitar. Tenía un muy buen manejo de los agudos y los graves de la canción, transmitía un sentimiento real a través de su voz.

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'd have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, Fire away  
Ricochet , you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
Shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Jack sonrió muy ampliamente mientras seguía tocando con emoción. De pronto un violín, una flauta transversal y un piano se les unieron.

Pronto el maestro principal también les estaba marcando los tiempos de la canción.

_I am titanium...  
I am titanium..._

_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns_

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_Shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

La canción termino con estupendo final por parte del violín y la guitarra. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados.

Rubí miro a Jack y le guiño un ojo, logro hacer que el chico se sonrojara muy poco y Jack le devolvió el guiño.


	12. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Reviews~**

**Yukkifrost: Actualizo casi a diario :) Si la inspiración es fuerte actualizo en las tardes o por las noches (mas tardar a las 11:00 pm) pero si de plano no tengo nada de inspiración me tardo d días x3**

**Deipris:_ "¡Maldita Rubí hija de su mami! DDD: Y Jack! No te vuelvas a sonrojar que te parto la mandarina en gajos ¡¿Me oíste?! XD" _Hahahaha! Me has hecho reír bastante Deipris! x'DD Gracias por los ánimos hahahaha!**

**GalaxyFrost: De por si mi idea es sacar en un futuro, sea lejano o cercano, un libro. Es uno de mis sueños mas grandes x3 hahaha Supongo que me gustaría dedicarme a eso ;D**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**¿Quién eres tú?**

Tú seguiste en tu club ayudando a plantar algunas nuevas flores que habían traído para que el club tuviera más variedad en su fauna.

Te sentías muy feliz estando en aquel club, a pesar de que casi eras invisible incluso allí. Bueno, eras demasiado callada ¿Qué se podía esperar?

-Oye _ -Un chico con lentes se acerco a ti. Tenía unos cabellos alborotados y rizados de color castaño y unos ojos del mismo color.

-¿Qué pasa Jade? –Preguntaste mirándolo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pasa con las azaleas? –Jade se cruzo de brazos un poco molesto-. No han crecido desde que fueron plantadas.

-Debe ser la temperatura –Contestaste y le mostraste tu cuaderno-. Las azaleas crecen en temperaturas bajas, lo mas seguro es que, hasta que entre el invierno, salgan.

Jade miro tus apuntes y se acomodo los lentes.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar –Jade te sonrió y te devolvió tus apuntes-. Una cosa más ¿Quién te dio la rosa?

-Mi novio -Contestaste tímidamente y sonrojada-. El me la dio.

-¿Esta en el club de artesanías o algo por el estilo?

-No, esta en el club de música. Supongo que le gusta hacer figuras.

-Tendrás que presentármelo –Jade te alboroto los cabellos con ternura-. Yo le echare el vistazo bueno.

Te reíste y te acomodaste el cabello.

-Claro Jade

Jade era un año mayor que tú y ambos se trataban como hermanos. Eran mejores amigos y aunque los demás pensaran que eran novios, tu simplemente lo veías como un hermano mayor y el, como una hermana menor.

-¡_! –Una chica pelirroja te llamo-. Necesitamos que ayudes a plantar unas cosas aquí.

-Ya voy.

Pasó la hora del club, 2 horas seguidas. Por un aviso instantáneo de la dirección, la salida seria más temprano.

Tocaron el timbre y te quedaste en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Jack, pero este simplemente no llegaba. Lo esperaste un rato más y la paciencia comenzaba a agotarse en ti.

-¡_! –Jade te llamo-. ¿Esperas a alguien?

-A Jack. Mi novio.

-Oh –Jade hizo la simulación de que estaba escribiendo en una libreta-. Novio llega tarde, baja 5 puntos. Mala imagen que el mismo se da.

-¡Jade! –Te reíste y le diste un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Jade se rió levemente y te volvió a alborotar los cabellos.

-Tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana… ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo a su club?

-Es una buena idea, te veré mañana.

-Hasta pronto.

Tu y Jade se despidieron y volviste a entrar al vació instituto para buscar a Jack. Caminaste hasta estar en la entrada del club de música.

Aun se escuchaba una alegre melodía salir de aquel lugar, te asomaste por una de las ventanas y pudiste divisar a Jack tocando una guitarra acústica con pasión. La orquesta completa tocaba y al frente se encontraba Rubí, con otro chico de piel morena, cantando.

-_What make you beautiful… _–Tarareaste la canción en tu mente al reconocerla.

La canción termino y miraste a Jack sonriendo mientras este se mostraba orgulloso de poder tocar el instrumento con tanta facilidad.

_-Tonto, aprendes a tocar un instrumento y no sabes como manejar una simple ecuación _–Pensaste graciosamente mientras mirabas a tu novio.

Jack se levanto de su lugar y dejo la guitarra en el lugar de donde Rubí la había tomado. La mencionada corrió a Jack con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazo con emoción, Jack le devolvió el abrazo y escuchaste un silbido de coqueteo de todos los compañeros. Rubí se rió negando con la cabeza y Jack solo se paso la mano por el cabello sonriendo.

No pudiste molestarte ante aquello y solo te volteaste.

-¡Buen ensayo! –La puerta del salón se abrió y los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –Se decían los unos a los otros-. ¡Adiós!

-¡Hasta mañana Jack! –Rubí salió del salón y se encontró contigo-. Ah, eres tú…

Le sonreíste de mala gana y ella solo hizo una mueca antes de barrerte por completo, darse vuelta e irse.

_-Gracias, se fue… _-Pensaste aliviada y en ese momento sentiste unos brazos que te tomaron por la cintura.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? –Pregunto nerviosamente Jack.

-Solo un poco –Tú le sonreíste y tomaste sus manos con suavidad-. ¿Nos podemos ir ya o te quedaras otro rato?

-Nos podemos ir ya –Afirmo el sonriendo.

Ambos salieron del instituto tomados de la mano, al ver que tenían tiempo antes de llegar a sus respectivas casas ambos fueron al parque de Burgess. Se sentaron en una banquita cerca de la fuente y comenzaron el interrogatorio.

-¿Cuáles son las preguntas que me quieres hacer? –Pregunto Jack, quitándose los zapatos.

-Primeramente quiero que me cuentes quien eres –Tu te acomodaste en tu lugar presintiendo que Jack te contaría una historia muy larga.

-¿Quién soy? –Jack guardo sus zapatos en su mochila-. Mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost y e vivido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-300 años –Te sorprendiste al escuchar aquello-. Nací aquí y en un lago cerca del bosque renací como Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno.

Jack comenzó a contarte todo lo que vivió desde que renació como Jack Frost. Te contó lo que el podía hacer, los poderes que tenia, como era que había vivido en sus primeros años como un espíritu y después comenzó a contarte sobre los guardianes.

Te explico lo que hacían cada uno de ellos, lo que protegían y lo que más les gustaba hacer, te contó sobre MiM, el hombre de la luna, y sobre Pitch Black, el coco.

-¿Traes tu libro de la batalla de los sueños y las pesadillas? –Tú asentiste y sacaste el libro de tu mochila. Jack lo abrió y comenzó a resaltarte algunos párrafos que el te explicaba como era que habían sucedido. La batalla de Pitch Black contra los guardianes.

Te dijo que Tooth no era para nada como la describían en el libro: Delicada y la típica damisela en peligro. No, Jack te explico que Tooth era una verdadera guerrera, una mujer que no tenía miedo a prácticamente nada y era una gran profesional de las espadas. No tanto como North lo era ¡El era un maestro!

Comenzó también a contarte sobre Sandy, el guardián de los sueños. Después te contó sobre el gruñón de Bunnymund y te dio a entender que no se llevaban nada bien. Al final te contó sobre Ombric Shalazar, un guardián que protegía el Santoff Claussen, un lugar que Ombric mismo había creado. Te contó que Ombric era un gran admirador de Bunnymund ya que este pooka lo había salvado de haber muerto en una ocasión.

-Dime Jack –Lo miraste a los ojos-. ¿Qué es lo que hacen como mortales?

-Venimos por órdenes de Manny, debemos buscar a Katherine.

Tu recordaste a la niña que te había atacado apenas el día anterior.

Jack te contó sobre Katherine. Ella era una guardiana muy poderosa ya que con sus historias podía cambiar el pasado y por coincidente el presente y el futuro. Katherine era una niña que era huérfana y Ombric la había adoptado como su hija. Era una amiga inseparable de North y Tooth y era una pequeña que adoraba escribir y leer.

Durante la batalla contra Pitch, Katherine era la única que podría detenerlo para siempre cambiando la historia con tan solo escribirlo en su libreta. Pero hubo un enorme problema, algo hizo Pitch que logro que Katherine sintiera "Compasión" por el y se dejo hundir en la oscuridad, aliándose con el coco.

Los guardianes pudieron derrotar a Pitch con la ayuda de Ombric y finalmente lo encerraron bajo tierra. Katherine huyo y ahora la buscaban para evitar que hiciera algo malo e intentar recuperarla de la oscuridad.

También Jack te contó que después de esa pelea el se convirtió en un guardián y sobre un niño llamado Jamie Bennett, el primero que fue capaz de verlo. Su tío había sido el autor de los dos libros que tenias.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta? –Jack cerró el libro y te lo dio, lo guardaste inmediatamente y negaste con la cabeza levemente.

-Supongo que es todo.

-Que alivio –Jack se rió y te beso la frente-. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

-Me gustaría.

Jack tomo sus cosas y las tuyas y comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban sobre cualquier bobada.

-¿Te cae bien Rubí? –Preguntaste de improviso.

-Es una linda chica, me agrada –Respondió sin la minima ida de lo que la chica te había dicho durante el refrigerio.

Pusiste tu mano sobre su frente asegurándote que no tenía calentura. Estaba mas frío que nada y te reíste al ver la expresión de su cara extrañada por lo que hacías.

Después de un rato ambos se fueron y Jack paso a dejarte a tu casa, después de eso se fue y tu te quedaste sola en tu hogar mientras te disponías a hacer tu tarea.

El invierno estaba cada vez más próximo, sentiste un frío horrible así que tomaste una chamarra y te la pusiste. Al meter las manos en los bolsillos encontraste el collar de medio corazón, lo miraste un momento y después lo volviste a dejar en el bolsillo. Seguiste con lo habitual de siempre.

Pero hubo algo de lo cual no te percataste, una niñita te miraba desde la oscuridad con una amplia sonrisa. La pequeña desapareció para después encaminarse a la entrada del bosque de Burgess.

-Ya llegue, papi –Dijo la pequeña Katherine mientras miraba el profundo bosque y escuchaba a lo lejos el susurro del viento llamándola a adentrarse y liberar a alguien.


	13. Club escolar en peligro

**Reviews~**

**GalaxyFrost: Eso es información confidencial xD**

**Sheblunar: No lo había pensado... pero es una buena idea! :) Veré si la uso después.**

**D.A.N: Lo de Pitch Black realmente pasa en el libro, pero no tal cual como yo la e escrito. Cambie bastantes cosas para que las pudiera acoplar a mi historia. Y el libro es muy diferente a la película, tal vez si hay cosas que vimos pero todo cambia. Un ejemplo muy claro son las apariencias de los guardianes en el libro y hay mas personajes que no se mencionaron.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Club escolar en peligro.**

Jack llego a su casa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba con la cabeza en alto hacia su cuarto.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –Pregunto Tooth al verlo así.

-Por _ -Respondió-. Esa chica me hace tan feliz, Tooth.

-¿Y que dijo al saber lo de los guardianes?

-No dirá nada, le conté todo.

-Jack, tendrás que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante –Le dijo North-. Si lo que dijo Katherine era verdad, sobre Pitch, _ podría estar en peligro.

-No dejare que le haga daño –Contesto decidido.

-Lo se bien Jack, pero habrá que tenerla vigilada.

-De acuerdo. Ahora subiré a mi habitación –Jack subió al segundo piso y entro a su alcoba. Miro el regalo, aun envuelto, que le habías dado-. ¡Tonto! Olvide ver que era lo que _ me regalo…

Jack desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con un muñequito de nieve que sostenía entres sus manos la letra J. A Jack le dio mucha ternura ver el muñequito y sonrió, lo acomodo en su cómoda y se acostó sobre su cama. Siendo humano el sueño si lo invadía, así que se acomodo y sonrió pensando en ti. Poco después el sueño le gano y termino dormido.

Al día siguiente, para Jack, comenzaba el ser habitual ir por ti e ir a la escuela a tu lado.

Llegaron al instituto, como siempre, tomados de la mano y muy juntos. Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Ambos estaban conversando cuando un chico de lentes se asomo al salón.

-_ -Te llamo el chico. Lo miraste y te encontraste con Jade-. Ven.

-Permíteme un segundo, Jack –Jack te sonrió y tu solo te acercaste a Jade-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tendremos junta al final de las clases –Le respondió-. Parece que Rubí dio la idea de que cerraran el club.

-¡¿Qué?! –Frunciste el ceño al escuchar aquello.

-La bruja de Rubí esta intentando cerrar el club, poniendo de excusa que no hay mucho alumnos en el.

-¡De verdad que esa chica me saca tanto de mis casillas!

-Tranquila _, lo resolveremos –Tu le sonreíste levemente y Jade te tomo de la barbilla inspeccionando tu cara-. ¿Y esos mapaches?

-¿Eh?

-Esas ojeras –Dijo mirando unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de tus ojos. Tu solo quitaste su mano de tu barbilla-. ¿No has dormido?

-No es eso, es solo que ayer no tuve una linda noche –Jade te miro extrañado esperando una respuesta-. Pesadillas… No podía conciliar muy bien el sueño.

-Tienes que dejar de leer tantas historias de ficción –Jade te alboroto el cabello con cariño-. Me tengo que ir, te veo después de clases.

Asentiste, tú y Jade se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. El se fue y regresaste a tu asiento.

Miraste a Jack. Tenía una expresión graciosa en su cara, estaba cruzado de brazos y hacia una pequeña mueca con su boca. Estaba celoso.

-¿Y ese? –Pregunto-. ¿Quién era?

-Mi mejor amigo –Te reíste-. Su nombre es Jade, va conmigo en el club de botánica.

-Pensé que no le hablabas a casi nadie…

-El es una gran excepción, es un chico al que quiero mucho.

Jack solo asintió con la cabeza y viste en sus ojos los celos. Te dio bastante risa al ver la cara que hacia.

-Te ves tan tierno así de celoso.

Jack no puso evitar ponerse rojo y miro a otro lado disimulando haberse enojado. Te volviste a reír.

Al comenzar las clases te dabas cuenta que Rubí no despegaba la vista de Jack. Jack la volteaba a ver extrañado y Rubí apartaba la mirada de Jack, era como si estuviesen jugando entre los dos.

-Puff… -Soplaste un cabello que caía sobre tu cara y te cruzaste de brazos queriendo matar a la asiática.

-Señor Overland –El maestro llamo su atención al ver que estaba con la mirada hacia otro lado. Jack se levanto de inmediato de su asiento-. ¿Me podría decir que formula se emplea en este problema?

Jack te miro disimuladamente esperando que tú le auxiliaras en ese momento. Te encogiste de hombros y tu mirada volvió a tu cuaderno.

-Pues… supongo que será… ¿Tangente? –Balbuceo demasiado nervioso.

-Señor Overland… No estamos usando trigonometría en este momento –Los compañeros del salón comenzaron a reírse y Jack analizo el problema. Era una simple división-. Siéntese y ponga mas atención a la clase, a la próxima lo enviare a orientación.

-Si… -Jack bajo la cabeza muy avergonzado.

-Liam –El maestro llamo a tu ex novio-. Resuelve tú el problema.

-Claro que si profesor –Liam paso al pizarrón y sin problema resolvió la división, luego miro a Jack con aire de orgullo. A Jack se puso aun más rojo, pero ya no de la vergüenza ahora era del enojo.

-Pon atención Jack –Le dijiste mientras te reías lo más bajo que pudiste.

Paso el día completo y después de lo que sucedió en clase de matemáticas ya no hubo de nuevo algo parecido. En un principio Jack estaba molesto contigo por que no lo habías ayudado, aun que al final, como buena ley de mujer, el término pidiéndote perdón.

-¿North vendrá por ti hoy? –Preguntaste a tu novio mientras ambos recogían sus cosas para por fin salir de la escuela. El asintió-. Jack, no podré irme contigo hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ir a mi club de botánica hoy, tenemos junta. Parece que es sobre algo importante.

-Entonces te esperare hasta que salgas.

-No es necesario, además creo que me voy a tardar mucho.

Jack lo pensó un momento y después te sonrió.

-Esta bien, solo cuídate mucho ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, no te preocupes.

Jack se acerco a ti y te beso con ternura. Sonreíste en medio del beso y te separaste de el.

-Te veré mañana.

Jack te volvió a dar un beso rápido en los labios y se fue. Tú en cambio te dirigiste a tu club, había que resolver lo que estaba pasando.

Llegaste al salón y ya estaban todos los que conformaban el club escolar. Solo faltabas tú.

-Por un momento pensé que no llegarías –Jade te saludo. Tu solo asentiste calladamente y se te sentaste cerca.

Comenzaron a hablar.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo –Jade era el líder principal en el club, así que el les explicaba la situación-. Se que algunos de los presentes les agrada la delegada, pero Rubí esta intentando cerrar el club –Un murmullo se hizo presente-. Según ella, el club no ayuda a fomentar ningún valor, es una perdida de tiempo y a falta de gente es inservible. Rubí presento la solicitud para cerrar el club apenas hace como 5 días y el director estaba valorando la situación, pero parece que tanto el como la mesa directiva está de acuerdo.

-Y en una semana aprobaran la solicitud –Todos miraron a la entrada y se encontraron con Rubí, la delegada principal-. Espero no les moleste, pero es mejor que incorporemos algo mejor a la escuela.

-¿Y para ti que es algo mejor? –Jade la miro con desprecio.

-No lo se, tal vez un salón de baile o una cafetería nueva. Eso ya será decisión de los directivos.

-No vamos a permitir que cierren el club.

-¿De verdad? –Rubí sonrío de lado-. Jade, el club cerrara de una u otra forma, no destaca y no hay demasiados alumnos en el. No pueden hacer nada.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por lo que hacia.

-Chicos, por favor, no me miren así –Ella hablo como si sintiera culpa por lo que hacia-. Solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra escuela y me esfuerzo día con día. Solo quería venir para ver por última vez el club y quiero que sepan que si la propuesta se aprueba cuentan con mi apoyo.

-_Maldita bruja mentirosa –_Pensaste mirándola con desprecio.

-Me tengo que retirar, los veré después –Rubí te miro de re ojo con burla y se fue.

Había que hacer algo por el club, pero nadie sabia que hacer. Siguieron hablando respecto al tema pero debido a que algunos eran "amigos" de Rubí y otros simplemente no lo eran, todo termino en una fuerte discusión que con trabajos Jade pudo detener. Después de otro largo rato, todos quedaron de defender el club y evitar que lo cerraran.

-Esto ha sido peor de lo que imagine –Exclamo Jade agotado después de que todos se habían ido-. Espero podamos resolver esta situación.

-Y lo haremos –Le diste ánimos-. Pensemos en algo, tenemos una semana para interponernos.

-Tienes razón.

-Tengo que irme –Dijiste con la mejor sonrisa que tenias-. Mi madre no estará en casa y debo ir a hacer algunas compras a la plaza.

-Esta bien –Jade sonrió levemente-. Si necesitas algo sabes que tienes mi número de celular.

-Si, gracias Jade. Te veo después –Te despediste de Jade-. Pensare en algo...

-Cuento contigo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Te dirigiste a paso lento a la plaza central de Burgess. La verdad no tenias ni la mas remota idea de cómo ayudar al club y lo peor de todo es que Rubí estaba haciendo todo eso por tu culpa.


	14. La idea de Tooth

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Gracias :D y descuida, actualizo casi casi a diario hahaha**

**AkiraxKnight: Gracias :D Me alegra que hayas amado mi historia! x3**

**Daniela A (D.A.N): No me molestan tus reviews! Al contrario! :) Me encanta entrar en las tardes a la computadora y encontrar los comentarios de todos los lectores! :D es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**La idea de Tooth.**

Llegaste a la gran plaza y decidiste ir por lo que debías de comprar. Algunas cosas para la clase de artes plásticas.

Tenías planeado de igual forma comprar tu comida pero ya no te quedaba dinero. Tendrías que arreglártelas con la poca despensa de la casa.

Caminaste otro rato mirando los vestidos y las joyas. Miraste un collar muy bonito con cristales transparentes, te recordó al collar que Jack te había regalado y lo sacaste lentamente, estaba escondido detrás de tu chamarra. Sonreíste y acariciaste el copo de nieve que colgaba de la cadena. Luego te quedaste mirando un collar con una gema de color verde.

-_Algún día ese collar será mío… -_Pensaste mirando la hermosa gema verde. Un gruñido proveniente de tu estomago te saco de tus pensamientos-. Mejor busco algo que comer.

Miraste a tú alrededor y tu mirada termino en un pequeño puesto de helados. Te cercioraste de que tuvieras dinero suficiente para comprarte uno. Tu cartera ya estaba vacía.

-Primero lo de Rubí y el club… y ahora esto… -Suspiraste estresada y te sentaste en una pequeña banca dentro del centro comercial. No estabas de humor para nada, Rubí tenia todas las de ganar y tu ni la mas remota idea de cómo salvar el club. Ya no sabias que hacer.

-¿_? –Escuchaste a alguien decir tu nombre, alzaste la mirada y encontraste a Tooth. Llevaba cargando algunas bolsas, prueba de que había estado comprando.

-Hola Tooth… -Saludaste con el peor animo de todos.

-¿Qué tienes? –Tooth se sentó a tu lado-. No te ves muy contenta que digamos.

-En efecto, no estoy nada animada –Respondiste mirando el suelo-. Tuve unos problemas…

-¿Es Jack?

-¡No! No es el… Fue un problema con el club escolar al que pertenezco… -Tooth se acomodo en su lugar y te miro fijamente, dándote a entender que estaba esperando que le contaras lo que sucedía-. Es una larga, larga historia…

Tooth estaba por decirte algo cuando el mismo rugido proveniente de tu estomago la interrumpió. Abriste los ojos de par en par y te escondiste detrás de tu cabello mientras te sonrojabas.

Esperaste a que Tooth se riera o algo por el estilo, pero solo te tomo de la mano y sonrió.

Entonces te invito algo de comer y de paso me cuentas lo que sucede.

Aceptaste la invitación de tu cuñada y ambas buscaron un restaurante, Tooth decidió entrar a un restaurante de comida italiana.

-Entonces… -Tooth entrelazo sus manos-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Terminaste de tragar un poco de pasta y miraste a Tooth.

-Ayudo en uno de los clubes de la escuela, el club de botánica –Comenzaste a explicar-. Me gustan mucho las flores.

-¿De verdad? –Los ojos de Tooth se iluminaron. Tú asentiste con la cabeza-. Tenemos algo muy en común.

-¿Por qué te gustan a ti las flores?

-Bueno… Te lo contare pero no le digas a nadie ¿De acuerdo? –Tooth te guiño un ojo y se acerco a ti-. Me recuerda a un conejo muy gruñón y lindo.

-¿Hablas de…? –Tooth sonrió un poco sonrojada. Tú reíste levemente-. ¿Y tu a el le gustas?

-No lo se –Tooth se cruzo de brazos-. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, hablaremos de chicos después.

-Si, bueno sigo contándote lo del club de botánica.

Le contaste a Tooth todo lo que había sucedido, desde Liam, saltándote el hecho de que te engaño con tu "mejor amiga", hasta como Rubí era contigo.

-¿Por qué no dices nada sobre el trato que recibes de Rubí? –Pregunto Tooth.

-Por que nadie me va a creer… -Recordaste el año pasado, cuando tu y Rubí llegaron a los golpes-. Ya una vez intente desenmascararla y no lo logre… A cambio me gane el odio de muchos compañeros de escuela.

-¿Su nombre es Rubí de la Parra? –Asentiste-. Creo que podría ayudarles un poco. Bueno si es que quieres hacerle una pequeña travesura.

Te reíste y negaste con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría, pero no ahora. Ahora necesito penar en una forma de salvar el club.

Tooth pensó un momento.

-¿Y si esta vez desenmascaras a Rubí? –Tú miraste a Tooth con sorpresa-. Podría ayudarte.

-¿De verdad Tooth?

-¡Claro! No voy a permitir que una chica engreída maltrate así a la novia de mi hermano.

-Muchas gracias Tooth.

-No agradezcas, ahora termina de comer. Pensaremos en que hacer de regreso a nuestras casas.

-¡Si! –Ambas se sonrieron emocionadas. Te dabas cuenta que Tooth comenzaba a ser una gran amiga para ti-. Una pregunta Tooth…

-¿Dime?

-¿Crees que podrías contarme mas sobre tu… trabajo?

-¿El de odontología? –Ella alzo una ceja.

-No… me refiero al trabajo del palacio…

Tooth abrió sus ojos de par en par, de nuevo esperaste una reacción negativa como por ejemplo que Tooth se levantara y te digiera un frío y seco no. Pero la respuesta fue contraria.

-¡Claro que si! –Respondió muy alegre-. Me encantaría mostrarte como trabajo con mis haditas, será divertido.

Sonreíste aliviada.

-Además, me gustaría más convivir contigo con mi verdadera forma –Confeso-. No me gustaría que te acostumbres a la antigua Toothiana.

-No lo hare –Ambas rieron y siguieron comiendo. Ahora parecía que comenzabas a trazar un pequeño plan en tu mente, era hora de revelarte contra Rubí.

Mientras en aquella plaza de Burgess, tú y Tooth, conversaban y creaban un fuerte lazo de amistad entre ambas. A lo lejos, a los adentros del bosque de Burgess algo más interesante pasaba.

La pequeña Katherine camino dando brinquitos de alegría por el bosque mientras tarareaba una canción. La pequeña llevaba en sus manos un pequeño collar de oro con una gema de color verde colgando de la cadena.

-Ya casi papi, ya casi –Se decía a si misma mientras brincaba con alegría. Llego a lo que parecía una lagunilla casi congelada, había un hombre sentado en unas piedras mirando atentamente la enorme luna. El hombre tenía una larga capucha de color negro, tenia la piel grisácea y unos ojos tan amarillos que destellaban.

Katherine se acerco a el, se sacudió el abrigo de color negro y sonrió.

-Ya lo traje –La pequeña sonrió mientras le entregaba muy orgullosa el collar al hombre.

-Gracias mi niña –Pitch tomo el collar entre sus manos y lo miro-. Al fin liberado y todo gracias a ti. Papá esta muy orgulloso.

Katherine sonrió muy ampliamente y se sentó a lado de Pitch. El rey de las pesadillas la abrazo con un brazo y le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Estas preparada mi pequeña? –Pregunto Pitch. Katherine saco su pluma y la movió en el aire-. Muéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Ella dibujo al aire la silueta de un corcel negro con una armadura carmesí. La figura pronto tomo una forma sólida, el caballo cobro vida y relincho con furia.

Pitch rió satisfecho y Katherine suspiro orgullosa de su creación.

-Me enorgulleces –Pitch miro al caballo y este solo volvió a relinchar.

-Puedo dibujar lo que tú desees papi.

-Claro mi niña –El abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña y después sonrió malvadamente-. ¿Quieres que hagamos una visita a los guardianes?

-¡Si! –Dijo emocionada.

Pitch se rió.

-Pero antes… Quiero darle una visita a la dueña de este collar...

-Claro papi, lo que tu digas –Katherine sonrió.

* * *

**Bueno chicos~ Decidí subir doble capitulo como regalo hahaha xD no solo por que me e sorprendido por el numero de Reviews y de seguidores de esta historia. **

**Si no también como regalo de día del padre (?) Hahaha se que no tiene coherencia pero lo tome de excusa xD**

**Feliz día del padre! :) (Aquí en mi país se celebra hoy)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	15. ¡Déjame sola!

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Sincronisadas?! Debes ser mi gemela perdida de otra madre! (?) Hahaha de acuerdo no xD**

**JossEve: A mi no me engañas! Yo te conozco niña! Hahaha xD me alegra que te hayas animado a leer mi historia! :D**

**Deipris: ¡De verdad! ¡De verdad! Me haces reír mucho con los comentarios que haces! xD adoro leer tus reviews! Y sobre Katherine ¡Concuerdo a la perfección! ¡ESA NO ES INFANCIA! x'DDD**

**KariiCullenPotter: No me molesta tu review! al contrario! :D Alegría me da de verlo! Y mas alegría el que te haya gustado tanto mi historia x3 y ni me pidas que actualice rápidamente que de todas maneras lo hare hahaha xD**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**¡Déjame sola!**

Pasaron tres días desde que Rubí los había amenazado, tu habías dado la idea a Jade de reunir firmas para salvar el club e ir constantemente a hablar con los directivos de la escuela. La idea era darles los motivos para que no cerraran el club, pero sin hartarlos ¡Y vaya que lo estaban logrando! El problema era que la bruja de Rubí tenia a muchas más personas en la palma de su mano y por ende no les hacían caso. Tooth iba a la salida para dar folletos donde pedían ayuda para salvar el club. También comenzaba a dar un poco de resultado aquello.

Solo había algo un tanto malo, ya que durante aquellos días no habías podido dormir bien y las ojeras comenzaban a hacerse mas presentes.

-¿Hoy si ayudaras? –Preguntaste curveando tu labio hacia fuera en forma de capricho mientras mirabas a Jack.

-No podré preciosa –Respondió muy nervioso-. Tengo que ir al salón de música a ensayar con los demás. Sabes que viene el concierto escolar dentro de unos días y me quieren como el guitarrista principal, además, Rubí necesita vocalizar conmigo.

-_¡Maldita sea Overland! ¡Me comienzas a cansar! –_Y tenías toda la razón de enojarte. Durante aquellos 3 días, Jack no había, siquiera, ayudado un poco para salvar tu club-._ ¡Te juro que me vuelves a mencionar a Rubí y te parto la boca!_

Estabas harta de que Jack nombrara a la asiática. Según Jack, Rubí era una buena amiga y por tu mente solo pasaba unas palabras "_Víbora arrastrada". _Si tan solo Jack supiera como la "Buena amiga" te trataba, todo cambiaria. Pero simplemente preferías no hacer un problema grande.

Sonó la campana para el refrigerio.

-Iré por algo de comprar –Dijo Jack pasándote la mano lentamente por la mejilla-. ¿Quieres algo?

Negaste con la cabeza.

-Estaré en mi casillero si me necesitas –Le dijiste a tu novio antes de que este saliera del salón. Y dicho y hecho fuiste a tu casillero para sacar algunas cosas y guardar otras.

-Hey… -Escuchaste un susurro que logro ponerte un poco la piel chinita. Volteaste y contraste a Liam allí frente a ti.

-Ah, eres tu… -Exclamaste frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Aclarar las cosas.

-¡Sigues con lo mismo! –Cerraste el casillero de golpe-. No lo repetiré de nuevo Liam… Dé-ja-me-en-paz –Le dijiste lentamente como si tuviera algún problema mental.

-No lo hare… -Dijo y te acorralo contra el casillero.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes novia? –Frunciste aun más el ceño e intentaste escapar de allí. No lo lograste.

-Si la tengo y la amo mucho –Eso si que te dolió-. Pero solo quiero decirte que no me gusta que estemos así de distantes.

Lo empujaste.

-Por última vez, olvídate de mi Liam –Casi le gritas-. Lo que menos quiero ahora es saber de ti ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! –Inhalaste profundamente evitando subir el tono de tu voz-. No me vuelvas a buscar a menos que tengas una muy buena razón. Claro que nunca la tendrás. ¡Adiós!

Dejaste a Liam boquiabierto y te fuiste sin siquiera prestarle atención al chico. Regresaste al salón para encontrarte con Jack allí mismo.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de soda.

-Si –Tú sonreíste mientras te olvidabas del idiota de Liam e intentabas perderte en los profundos ojos de Jack. Sacaste de tu mochila una botella de agua y le tomaste.

-_ -Te llamo, tu lo miraste-. Te amo.

El sonrió ampliamente y tú solo pudiste ponerte roja mientras le sonreías.

-Yo también.

Llego las dos penúltimas horas y Tooth llego a la escuela. Tú y ella tenían un buen plan para desenmascararla.

-Hola Tooth –Saludo Jack al verla antes de irse a su clase de música. Ella le saludo con una mirada desaprobatoria, Tooth esperaba que Jack te apoyara.

-¿Cuántas firmas se aun reunido? –Pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras te miraba.

-Apenas unas 150 de unas 500 –Dijiste suspirando.

-Todo estará bien, recuerda que terminaremos ganando.

Asentiste recordando el plan.

-Bueno chicas, las dejo solas –Jack se despidió y se fue inmediatamente a su aula.

Tooth y tú fueron al club de botánica.

El plan en si era que tu discutieras con Rubí y Tooth grabara todo sin que se esta se diera cuenta. La verdad era muy arriesgado el plan, pero si lo conseguían podrían mostrarle al director la verdadera Rubí y de esta forma ella seria destituida como delegada principal y con ese puesto también se irían todas sus propuestas.

-Comienzo a quererme hacer para atrás… -Confesaste a Tooth tímidamente mientras los cabellos te caían sobre el rostro.

-Tranquila –Tooth puso una mano sobre tu hombro-. Todo saldrá bien. Pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligare ¿De acuerdo? Después de todo aun puedo hacerle la travesura a Rubí sin que se de cuenta.

Medio sonreíste. Lo que no se dieron cuenta ambas fue de una chica de cabello castaño, rizado que miraba escondida. Sonrió maliciosamente y se escabullo como pudo. Corrió para contarle a su mejor amiga lo que pasaba ¿Quién era su mejor amiga?... Rubí de la Parra.

En cuanto Jade entro, discutieron una vez más lo que deberían hacer para salvar el club lo más rápido posible. Tooth daba pequeñas ideas y siempre decía que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Llego la salida, era la hora de terminar de una vez por todo con esto. Temblaste un poco asustada y nerviosa a la vez. Fuiste en busca de Rubí.

Pasabas por uno de los pasillos cuando la viste en saliendo de los baños. Quisiste hacer como que la ignorabas pero ella te miro.

-¡_! –Escuchaste que te llamo. Maldijiste por lo bajo y te acercaste con una mueca de indiferencia-. Al fin te encuentro –Ella sonrió hipócritamente-. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijiste aun con esa cara de pocos amigos. Ella cambio esa sonrisa por una cara inexpresiva.

-Se tu juego, Woodside –Tu la miraste extrañada-. Y créeme que lamentaras haber intentado meterte conmigo. Soy la delegada, no puedes contra mí.

Estabas por decirle algo pero ella te dio vuelta y choco su hombro contra el tuyo alejándose.

La miraste sorprendida ¿A que se refería? Sacudiste tu cabeza y decidiste seguir con el dichoso plan, ahora lo mejor era buscarla. Aun que te doliera admitirlo.

Caminaste un rato por la escuela intentando localizar a tu enemiga del alma, Tooth te seguía con cuidado de no ser descubierta. No la encontrabas por ningún lado cuando escuchaste del aula de música venir varios gritos de felicidad.

Dedujiste que ahí estaba. Te estabas acercando poco a poco cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y todos salieron. Jack te daba la espalda mientras que Rubí lo veía fijamente. Ella sonreía muy ampliamente mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza. Escuchaste como rió Jack. Rubí te miro de reojo y sonrió.

-Eres muy guapo Jackson –Dijo ella para después acercarse al mencionado y darle un beso en los labios. Todos comenzaron a chiflar de una manera en que les estaban felicitando el beso.

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras veías la horrible escena. Esperabas que Jack la empujara o algo pero solo se quedo quieto.

Tus ojos se cristalizaron y saliste corriendo.

-¡Espera _! –Grito Tooth intentando detenerte, solo pudiste esquivarla y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que pudiste.

Jack reacciono al escuchar a Tooth gritar tu nombre y se separo de Rubí.

-¿Qué rayos? –Intento articular. Rubí dio un beso tronado con sus labios y Jack la miro con desprecio.

Salió corriendo y miro a Tooth. Su hermana mayor solo le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Salió corriendo hacia allá.

Jack no dijo nada más y corrió en busca de ti, no te encontraba en ninguna parte de la escuela. Salió y pensó en un lugar donde podrías estar

Tú corriste, lo más rápido que pudiste, lejos de la escuela y llamaste a tu madre diciéndole que llegarías un poco tarde. Pusiste de excusa que ayudarías en tu club escolar.

Llegaste al parque de Burgess y comenzaste a llorar, escondiste tu rostro en tus rodillas mientras te repetías una y otra vez la palabra Idiota.

-Debí de haber pensado que todo terminaría como con Liam… -Te dijiste amargamente-. Y ni siquiera se aparto de ella… Estoy segura que le siguió el beso…

Seguías llorando desconsoladamente cuando escuchaste las pisadas de alguien cerca de ti. No alzaste la cabeza.

-_ -Te llamo la voz de Jack. Alzaste la mirada con esas lágrimas cayéndote por el rostro y te encontraste con los profundos y azules ojos de Jack Frost.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntaste fría y seca. Miraste arrepentimiento en la mirada de Jack.

-Yo… bueno… -Titubeo sin saber que decir-. Es sobre lo que viste afuera del salón de música…

_- Perfecto… ¡PERFECTO! ¡Las mismas palabras que uso Liam el día que me termino! _–Pensaste molesta y te levantaste de tu lugar-. ¡No hay nada que aclarar Jackson!

-¡_ Por favor!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No lo hare! –Jack te tomo del brazo-. ¡Te amo demasiado y no quise hacer lo que viste!

-¡Ah! ¡Ósea que si le seguiste el juego a esa víbora!

-¡NO!

-¡Sabes que! –Te soltaste de el con brusquedad. Buscaste tu collar en el cuello y lo arrancaste con fuerza. Jack se quedo boquiabierto. Se lo lanzaste a la cara y el lo agarro con ambas manos-. ¡Aléjate! ¡No debí de haber confiado en tus palabras! ¡Déjame sola!

Te diste vuelta con un enorme nudo en la garganta mientras llorabas aun más y te fuiste caminando con rapidez. Jack sintió de igual forma ese nudo en la garganta miro el collar en su mano y solo sintió como sus ojos se mojaban levemente.

Te aseguraste de que Jack no te estuviera siguiendo y seguiste caminando sin ningún rumbo, llorabas y no pensabas en nada. Seguiste y seguiste dando pasos sin un rumbo fijo mientras no podías sacarte la imagen entre Rubí y Jack de la cabeza.

Te limpiaste las lágrimas con brusquedad y chocaste contra un árbol.

-¡Auch! –Te quejaste robándote la frente. Miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta que estabas a la entrada del bosque de la ciudad de Burgess y lo peor de todo era que ya estaba anocheciendo-. _¿Pues cuanto e caminado?_

Pensaste mirando el amplió bosque.

-Mejor regreso a casa… mamá estará preocupada… -Diste media vuelta cuando escuchaste un claro susurro que decía tu nombre. Volteaste y agudizaste tu oído entrecerrando los ojos. El susurro volvió a escucharse. Era como si te estuviese llamando.

Mordiste tus labios, no muy convencida, tomaste valor y entraste al bosque. Seguiste el susurro y llegaste a una parte del bosque completamente sola.

-Imaginaciones mías… -Susurraste y te diste vuelta. Saltaste del susto al ver a un hombre de perfil mirando detalladamente un collar con una esmeralda.

-Hola _ -Saludo sin dejar de mirar el collar.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y quien es usted? –Preguntaste de lo más desconfiada.

-Me llamo Pitch Black –El sonrió y volteo para mirarte.


	16. El rey de las pesadillas

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Hermana gemela perdida xD es un titulo muy largo, pero bueno, bienvenida a la familia (?)**

**Mel-Frost: Muchas Gracias a ti por leer! :3**

**GalaxyFrsot: Suele pasar, estas leyendo y empiezas a reclamarle a los personajes como si de verdad te escucharan x'D Me a pasado millones de veces.**

**KariiCullenPotter: Solo hay una explicación para esto... ¡Asiáticas! y ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón ._. Jamás lo imagine hasta ahora...**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**El rey de las pesadillas.**

Entrecerraste los ojos mientras lo veías fijamente. Su nombre resonaba en tu cabeza, Jack te había contado de el. Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas.

-Que lindas ojeras –Exclamo mirando por debajo de tu ojos-. No has dormido bien ¿Eh? Mis pesadillas realmente te han quitado el sueño.

-Así que t eres el responsable de eso…

-Claro que si querida –Pitch sonrió-. Pero ahora quise mejor solo darte una pesadilla en vida real.

Sus ojos te miraron fijamente, esos ojos amarillos te penetraron hasta el alma y sentiste miedo, mucho miedo. Saliste corriendo, el miedo te llenaba por completo la cabeza y no querías voltear hacia atrás. No te diste cuenta y tropezaste con algo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo? –Pregunto Pitch acercándose a ti. Te paraste y lo miraste de frente, comenzaste a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras el rey de las pesadillas se acercaba a ti con lentitud y con una seductora mirada en su rostro. Seguiste dando pasos hacia atrás pero un árbol se metió en tu camino.

- _¡Maldita sea! _–Pensaste apoyando tu espalda contra el árbol.

-A decir verdad… -Pitch te acorralo contra el árbol-. Frost no tiene mal gusto para elegir a una chica… -Paso su grisácea mano por tu cabello y tu solo cerraste los ojos apartando tu cara de el. Pitch pasó su mano esta vez por tu brazo-. Eres demasiado linda y el olor que emanas es tan delicioso… es un olor combinado con miedo y soledad –Sentiste bajar su mano a tu cintura-. Mi olor favorito…

-¡ALEJATE! –Gritaste eufórica mientras sentías su mano deslizarse por tu cintura y queriendo bajar un poco mas. Pitch sonrió.

-No tengas miedo… De lo contrario no me detendré… -Te asqueaste por dentro y las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir tus ojos.

Algo golpeo a Pitch lanzándolo lejos de ti, tú te tapaste la boca con las manos mientras llorabas.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA INFELIZ! –Grito Jack muy molesto. El se acerco a ti lo más rápido que pudo-. ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada?

Negaste con la cabeza aun muy asustada y temblando, abrazaste a Jack con fuerza y el beso tu cabello.

-¡Frost! –Pitch se sacudió la larga capucha negra y comenzó a reírse tétricamente-. ¡Aquí estas!

Jack se puso delante de ti para protegerte. Tú escondiste tu rostro tras su espalda.

-¡¿Qué quieres Pitch?! –Jack le apunto con su cayado.

-Tranquilo Frost –Pitch sonrió-. Solo venia a darle esto a _ -El te lanzo el collar que habías visto en la tienda-. Se cuanto lo querías.

Tú miraste el collar entre tus manos.

-¡Lárgate Pitch! –Le ordeno Jack.

-Lo voy a hacer –Pitch alzo sus manos como si estuviera diciendo que era inocente-. De todas formas no soy yo quien les hará algo…

-Hola Jack –Katherine apareció junto con unos 5 caballos negros. Jack retrocedió al ver los caballos, le seria fácil deshacerse de ellos, pero si te dejaba sola algo podría ocurrirte-. ¿Te gustan mis amigos? –Katherine acaricio con ternura uno de los caballos-. Papá me enseño a convocarlos…

-Jack… -Llamaste a Jack con mucho miedo y este te tomo de la mano con fuerza. Tenia que pensar en algo.

-Y lo mejor es que son inmunes a tu hielito –Termino de decir Katherine traviesamente-. Veremos quien termina en el suelo primero, tú o ella.

Jack metió su mano rápidamente a la bolsa de su sudadera y saco una esfera navideña. La agito lentamente.

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en casa… -Te dijo suavemente, tú lo hiciste y te abrazaste con fuerza del albino-. A casa… -Susurro y lanzo la esfera navideña al cielo, te tomo con fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a volar mientras los caballos los seguían por detrás. Un enorme portal se abrió y Jack lo cruzo a toda prisa, en cuanto tu y el lo atravesaron el portal se cerro.

-¿Si se lo diste papi? –Pregunto Katherine mirando a Pitch.

-Claro que lo hice mi pequeña, claro que lo hice…

Jack y tu aparecieron en tu cuarto cayeron al suelo, tu seguías presa del miedo mientras que Jack simplemente suspiraba con alivio. Jack se acostó en el suelo a tu lado.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto nuevamente acariciándote el cabello. No dijiste nada y abrazaste a Jack, escondiendo tu cabeza en su frío pecho.

El te abrazo con ternura, a pesar de que estaba increíblemente frío sentías una calidez al estar con el y te sentías segura.

-Jack… Tengo miedo… -Susurraste llorando. Jack pensó que Pitch había incrustado ese miedo en tu corazón y te abrazo con más fuerza.

-Lo se –Respondió-. Pero todo va a estar bien, confía en mí.

-No me dejes sola Jack… -Le pediste a tu novio-. No me dejes sola…

-Nunca lo hare princesa… -Te susurro para después darte un suave beso en los labios. Te separaste lentamente de el y solo te acomodaste a su lado mientras el peso de los ojos te comenzaba a ganar.

Al llegar la mañana te diste cuenta de que estabas en tu cama y al girarte te encontraste con los azules ojos de Jack, estaba allí, acostado a tu lado.

-Buenos días –Dijo.

-Buenos días –Respondiste de igual manera mientras te estirabas-. ¿En que momento me quede dormida?

-No lo se, cuando me di cuenta estabas descansando sobre mi pecho –El te sonrió levemente, te sonrojaste-. Tu madre esta furiosa, entro al cuarto y te encontró dormida solo que no sabe como entraste aquí.

_-Ahora deberé pensar en algo que decirle…_

-_... Hay que hablar sobre lo de ayer, no hablo de Pitch… Hablo de Rubí…

Abriste los ojos de par en par y le diste la espalda.

-No Jack… Si me vas a dejar por la hueca esa, no me digas nada y solo hazlo –Dijiste con miedo a escuchar las mismas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Liam. Sentiste los brazos de Jack rodearte y abrazarte con fuerza.

-Jamás haría tal cosa –Respondió-. Te amo demasiado, Rubí me beso pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Jack…

-_, en toda mi vida como inmortal jamás había sentido algo como esto… No quiero dejarte ir y no quiero separarme de ti…

Te volteaste hacia el y lo besaste con ternura. Tus ojos estaban cristalizados y una pequeña lágrima se escapo, pero Jack la limpió mientras ambos seguían besándose.

-Te amo y te lo pienso demostrar –Dijo Jack antes de seguirte besando. Se separaron y tu solo miraste el reloj. No llegarías a la escuela de ninguna forma.

-No llegaremos al instituto.

-Arréglate lo más rápido que puedas –Te pidió Jack. Tú lo miraste sarcásticamente-. Solo hazlo princesa.

Te encogiste de hombros y te diste la ducha más rápida de tu vida, te cambiaste dentro del baño ya que Jack estaba en tu cuarto y saliste no muy arreglada. Jack estaba acostado sobre tu cama, mirando el techo y con las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Listo.

-Te esperare afuera –Jack sonrió y salió por tu ventana. Bufaste, sabias que no llegarían a la escuela de ninguna forma.

Bajaste y te encontraste con tu padre.

-Hola pequeña –Saludo tu padre tomando una taza de café-. Te has despertado tarde.

-_Gracias al cielo, mamá no esta –_Pensaste al ver a tu padre-. Buenos días papá, ya me voy.

-¿No quieres tomar el desayuno que te hice?

Hiciste una mueca de horror, querías mucho a tu padre pero… ¡Era el peor cocinero del universo!

-Muchas gracias papá –Agradeciste muy nerviosa-. Pero voy muy, muy tarde… ¡Adiós!

-Adiós -Se despidió tu padre con una amplia sonrisa. Saliste de la casa y suspiraste aliviada. Encontraste a Jack, ya como un mortal, cruzado de brazos y con una esfera navideña en la mano.

-¿Lista?

-Jack, no vamos a llegar –Dijiste mientras torcías los ojos.

-Eso dices tu –Jack soltó una sonora carcajada y agito la esfera mágica-. Llévala a la escuela.

Jack lanzo la esfera y se abrió un portal, tú miraste sorprendida.

-Entra, estarás bien –No estabas del todo convencida pero atravesaste el portal cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. ¡Te veré en la escuela! –Escuchaste a Jack gritarte. Sentiste que caías y en efecto, caíste de un sentón.

-¡Auch! –Te quejaste y al abrir los ojos te percataste que estabas en los baños del instituto-. Cada día me sorprendes más, Jack…

Te levantaste y te sobaste el trasero, saliste del baño y escuchaste la campana sonar.

_-¡Llegare tarde a la primera clase! _–Corriste y entraste al salón, por fortuna el maestro aun no había llegado. Sentiste la mirada burlona de Rubí asechándote e hiciste lo posible por evitarla. Te sentaste y te diste cuenta que Jack no había llegado.

-Buenos días alumnos –Saludo la profesora de letras. Algunos respondieron, otros no-. Saquen su tarea y abran su libro en la pagina 321.

Se escucho tocar la puerta y todos dirigieron su mirada a esta.

-Buenos días –Saludo tímidamente Jack-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Tarde, señor Overland –Regaño la profesora-. Se lo pasare por esta vez, pase.

Jack lo hizo y Rubí hizo un beso tronado con los labios. Jack torció los ojos y la paso de largo. Unas risas se hicieron presentes por parte de las amigas, huecas y plásticas, de Rubí.

-Tarde, Overland –Susurraste mirando a Jack.

-Con tal de que tu llegaras a tiempo, estoy bien –Jack te sonrió con ternura. Te sonrojaste y el devolviste la sonrisa.

Buscaste tu cuaderno en tus cosas y encontraste entre estas el collar que Pitch te había dado. Lo miraste un momento y lo volviste a guardar, después de todo, no podía ser un arma o algo por el estilo ese collar.


	17. Misión cumplida

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Bien, dejémoslo solo en gemela xD y aquí esta el esperado capitulo °u°**

**Mel-Frost: *Se tira al suelo y rueda junto con ella* No se por que rayos hacemos esto pero... Wiiiii! xDDD**

**Jossie Le Talentueux: **_oye, seria como un triangulo entre "yo" jack y pitch?!_ **WOW! Realmente no lo había visto así, pero seria algo emocionante! Pensare en hacerlo! :D**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Misión cumplida.**

Tercera hora, clase de historia, estabas realizando el aburrido examen de historia cuando viste un bola de papel debajo de ti. La recogiste y miraste a Jack de reojo, este te indico que abrieras el papel.

_¿Sabes cual es la respuesta de la 35?..._

Te reíste en voz baja y miraste a tu novio negando con la cabeza. Le devolviste el papel.

_La respuesta es: Ponte a estudiar, flojo._

Jack te miro con cara de puchero y volvió a escribir algo en el papel.

_Eres tan mala…_

Escribiste algo de nuevo.

_No soy mala, solo quiero que estudies ¡Tonto! Hahaha, ahora déjame terminar mi examen._

Escuchaste como Jack soltó una leve risa y después guardo el papel en su mochila. Seguiste contestando el examen.

-Tienen 5 minutos mas –Anunció el profesor. Miraste tu examen, solo te faltaban 3 preguntas más. Terminaste el examen, te cercioraste de que estuviera bien contestado y pasaste a dejarlo. Jack pasó detrás de ti.

Alzaste una ceja al verlo pasar al frente. El te devolvió la misma mirada.

Al sentarte le diste un papelito.

_¿No me has copiado, verdad?_

Jack volvió a reír y te devolvió el papelito.

_300 años en los que e vivido, no han sido en vano _. Solo que la pregunta 35 no la recordaba._

Sonreíste y arrugaste el papel para después guardarlo en tu mochila.

La campana sonó, era hora del refrigerio. Te levantaste de tu lugar.

-¿Vas a estar en tu club? –Pregunto Jack.

-Si –Asentiste con la cabeza-. Iré a hablar con Jade –Notaste los celos de Jack-. Tengo que ayudarlo con unas cosas.

-De acuerdo, yo iré por algo de comer y te alcanzo –A decir verdad, Jack, como un inmortal era muy comelón.

-Bien, te veo allá –Saliste del salón y te dirigiste a tu club. Pero alguien de igual forma te seguía los pasos. No le diste importancia y seguiste.

-¿Y ahora donde se metió Jade? –Te preguntaste al notar que no estaba en el club-. Le dije que lo vería aquí.

-Hola de nuevo querida amiga –La maldita voz de Rubí te saludo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntaste volteando a verla.

-Nada, solo quería decirte lo increíble que es besar a Jack –Torciste los ojos y suspiraste intentando no perder la cordura.

-Escucha Rubí, no quiero problemas así que déjame en paz.

-Lo pensare… No, ya te había dicho desde antes que si era necesario seguirte hasta la universidad para hacer de tu vida un infierno lo haría.

-Por favor Rubí, tengo un muy buen humor como para que me lo arruines.

Ella te sonrió.

-Cobarde –Dijo-. Siempre has sido así. Una cobarde.

-Y tu una víbora, hueca y plástica –Respondiste frunciendo el ceño-. No sabes que gusto me daría el que la escuela descubriera quien eres realmente.

-Sigue soñando –Rubí se rió-. Tengo a la escuela completa en la palma de mi mano, todos me ven como la chica linda y amable.

-No lo eres.

-¡Lo se bien! Pero tú sabes que necesito que esos idiotas me vean como una delegada perfecta para mantenerme en mi puesto.

-No eres más que una víbora…

-Pero por lo menos no soy vista como una zorra que le bajo el novio a la delegada principal.

-Estoy harta de ti Rubí –Respondiste perdiendo la paciencia-. Así que te lo repito de nuevo, déjame en paz. No quiero rebajarme a tu nivel, el nivel de una víbora arrastrada.

Le diste la vuelta a Rubí, pero ella te tomo con fuerza de los cabellos y te jalo hacia ella.

-Que malos modales –Jalo de tus cabellos-. A mi no me hablas de esa forma ¿Me escuchaste?

-¡Suéltame!

-Lo pensare nuevamente… No –Ella sonrío y te jalo con más fuerza del cabello-. Y ni se te ocurra gritar que puedo hacer que todos crean que yo soy la victima.

No te movías por que el mas mínimo movimiento hacia que te doliera aun mas la cabeza. Rubí ya te había tratado todo el tiempo de esta manera y estabas harta, ya no podías seguir soportándola.

-Aquí la única zorra eres tu –Dijiste un poco bajo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Aquí la única zorra eres tu! –Dijiste con más fuerza. Rubí frunció el ceño.

-Te enseñare quien soy –Rubí te dio una bofetada y te aventó contra el piso. Te levantaste y la chica te volvió a tomar de los cabellos-. Igual que el año pasado yo e dado el primer golpe.

Rubí levanto su mano nuevamente para darte otra bofetada pero una mano fría y pálida la detuvo. Ella abrió los ojos con pánico de que la habían descubierto.

Jack la miraba con despreció y apretándole levemente la muñeca. Rubí lo miro con cierto terror.

-¡Ja-Jack! –Dijo ella soltándote del cabello-. ¡¿Qué, que haces aquí?!

-Vine a ver a mi novia –Dijo el con desprecio mirándola a los ojos-. Rubí de verdad que no te creí de esta forma, te voy dando 5 segundos para que te largues y tal vez piense en no comentarle nada al director.

Jack soltó la muñeca de Rubí y ella se froto la mano un poco antes de salir corriendo. Jack inmediatamente se acerco a ti y comenzó a acomodarte el cabello.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que era así como te trataba? –Pregunto Jack mientra cepillaba tu cabello con sus frías manos.

-Por que no quería hacer un problema grande… -Respondiste mirando el suelo-. No suelo ser de aquellas personas que hablan mucho…

-Muy mal hecho… -Jack se cruzo de brazos-. Debiste de habérmelo dicho, ahora entiendo por que Rubí te miraba de esa forma.

-Tonto… -Sonreíste y Jack siguió acomodándote el cabello.

Te quedaste en tu club bastante feliz de que Jack por fin hubiera visto quien era la verdadera Rubí.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –Te pregunto Jade mientras le ayudabas a cargar una bolsa con tierra.

-Al fin Jack supo quien era la bruja de Rubí, me defendió de esa bruja –Jade se carcajeo. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y de nuevo la simulación de que escribía.

-Jack Overland, defendió a mi hermanita menor, se le suman 5 puntos.

Te reíste al ver a Jade haciendo eso.

-Mejor deja de hacer apuntes sobre mi novio y terminemos con esto.

Jade te sonrió y volvieron a cargar la bolsa de tierra para poder colocarla en una parte donde plantarían nuevas especies de flores.

Trabajaste muy feliz en aquel momento y sonó la campana, era hora de irse.

-Te veré mañana _ -Se despidió Jade. Lo despediste con la mano y te dirigiste al salón de música.

No había música saliendo del salón como era de acostumbrarse, solo escuchabas los susurros de las personas de adentro. La curiosidad te comía y te asomaste para ver que sucedía.

-¡¿Cómo que nos abandona señor Jack?! –Preguntaba asombrado el maestro.

Jack guardaba sus cosas de lo más relajado.

-Así es profesor.

-¡Pero el concierto es pronto y usted es el guitarrista principal!

-Alberto también es un chico que sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra –Justifico terminando de guardar la guitarra acústica.

-¿Y a que club se unirá? –Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-El de botánica –Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo-. Mañana mismo me uniré.

-¡Pero Jack! –Rubí intento hablar con el-. Eres el único que sabe bien como vocalizar conmigo y…

-Lo siento –La interrumpió y se encogió de brazos-. Pero estoy decidido, que tengan buena tarde.

Jack abrió la puerta para encontrarte afuera del salón boquiabierta.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-¿De verdad abandonaras el club de música?

-Si ¿Hay un problema con ello? –Jack te tomó de la cintura y comenzó a alejarse a tu lado. Caminaban por un pasillo cuando vieron pasar al director con una cara de pocos amigos a su lado, tenia prisa.

Al llegar a la salida se encontraron con una Tooth muy sonriente, cruzada de brazos.

-Misión cumplida –Dijo muy orgullosa mientras te enseñaba una pequeña cámara de video digital. Abriste los ojos como platos y quisiste regresar corriendo solo para ver la cara de Rubí cuando el director hablara con ella.

* * *

**Venganza, dulce, dulce venganza! xD**

**Lo tenia que poner hahahaha. Bueno aquí la doble actualización de hoy :) Mañana actualizare mi otra historia y les voy avisando que no habrá nuevo capitulo hasta la semana que viene. Ya que este fin de semana es mi examen para entrar a la preparatoria y debo de estudiar estos 4 gloriosos días D':**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Por que la amo

**Reviews~**

**Me dijeron en mi curso que "Hiciera algo para relajarme y olvidarme del examen y los nervios" Así que pensé _¿Por que no escribo? Eso me hace relajarme..._ xD Y decidí traerles actualización.**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Gracias por la suerte enviada querida gemela y yo igual espero buenas noticias del examen ._. xD**

**Deipris: "_te voy a premiar *mirada pervertida* XD te... compraré un chicle por que no tengo más para hacerte y soy malisima en la cocina como para hacerte algo de comer hahaha ¿A que has pensado de otra manera? ¡PERVERTIDO! XD" _¡RAYOS! Soy una pervertida de lo peor! xDD Hahaha AMO TUS REVIEWS DEIPRIS! Hahahaha x'DDD E igual te deseo lo mejor para los exámenes de preparatoria! :3**

**KariiCullenPotter: Si es verdad! La mayoría de las asiáticas son así ._. y gracias por la buena vibra para lo de mi examen :)**

**Srayt: Gracias, hago lo que se puede para que disfruten la historia al máximo :D**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Por que la amo.**

-¡Por favor! –Suplicaste una vez más-. Solo quiero ver su cara y listo.

-… -Jack se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba el techo pensativamente.

-Por favor –Volviste a suplicar.

-Esta bien, vamos rápido antes de que el director nos vea –Tu sonreíste y corriste a la dirección. Vaya suerte que no estuviera tan lejos.

Llegaron y te escondiste detrás de la puerta mientras escuchabas al director y otros profesores, parte de la mesa directiva, que hablaban con Rubí.

-Señorita de la Parra –Hablaba el director muy molesto-. No me puedo creer lo que vi hace apenas unos minutos.

Te asomaste muy levemente por la ventana. Rubí temblaba del miedo.

-Usted puso tras esa cara un velo de hipocresía –El director seguía hablando-. La pensé diferente.

-Director, por favor, yo… -Balbuceaba Rubí con los ojos notoriamente mojados.

-Estará suspendida dos meses por agresión hacia una alumna del plantel, se le dará de baja como delegada principal y olvídese de las actividades de su club escolar –El castigo que el director imponía era bastante malo. Viste la cara de Rubí ser presa del pánico, sonreíste para tus adentros, se lo merecía.

-¡Pero director! –Exclamo ella-. ¡El concierto escolar viene pronto! ¡Soy la vocalista principal!

-Según el profesor Brayan, hay otra chica llamada Jocelyn que igual tiene una voz muy hermosa –Afirmo con ese semblante frío en su cara-. Así que el asunto esta arreglado.

-¡Jocelyn no sabe cantar! –Grito defendiéndose.

-No tiene derecho de hablarme así señorita Rubí –El director frunció su ceño-. Ahora retírese antes de que decida suspenderla por más tiempo.

-Como me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento –Le susurraste a Jack antes de tomarlo de la mano y alejarte con el de allí. Si el director los descubría espiándolos podría irles igual o peor que Rubí.

Tooth seguía en la entrada esperándolos.

-¿Listo? –Pregunto y tú asentiste con la cabeza-. Entonces, vámonos.

-Tengo una pregunta Tooth ¿Cómo es que pudiste grabar todo?

-Nadie, en esta escuela, cree en el hada de los dientes –Explico-. A excepción de ti, de esa forma nadie me pudo ver. Tome mi forma real y las grabe sin problemas.

-Gracias –Tooth te guiño un ojo.

-Esperen aquí, iré por el auto.

Tooth se alejo dejándote con Jack. Este paso su manos por tus hombros y recargo su barbilla en tu cabeza.

-Eres malvada –Dijo.

-No es verdad. Se lo merecía.

-De acuerdo –Jack se rió levemente-. Pero si te vuelve a hacer algo solo avísame, veré que amanezca llena de nieve.

-Y la malvada soy yo –Torciste los ojos riéndote y te volteaste hacia Jack, lo abrazaste-. Eres muy frío.

-Soy el invierno ¿Qué esperabas? –Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras te devolvía el abrazo.

Te reíste.

Llego Tooth con el auto y ambos subieron. Te sentías feliz, no podías creerte lo que Tooth había hecho por ti… Ella si que era una amiga, tu primera y verdadera amiga.

Te dejaron en casa y ellos se fueron a la suya.

-Se veía muy feliz –Exclamo Tooth sonriendo.

-Gracias Tooth –Agradeció Jack mirando por la ventana-. Gracias por haberla ayudado.

-Tenia que hacer lo que tú no hiciste –Respondió con un tono un poco molesto-. Pero estoy preocupada Jack.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿De verdad te has enamorado? –Pregunto estacionando el coche frente a la casa. Jack evito la mirada de Tooth-. ¿Jack?

-Tooth, sabes tú más que nadie que, antes de que los conociera, yo me sentía solo y mucho… Y tal vez aun lo hago pero desde que conocí a _, algo es diferente… –Jack se detuvo sin poder encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía.

-Entonces realmente te has enamorado –Tooth suspiro-. ¿Se lo dirás a North?

Jack asintió.

-Buena suerte, hermanito –Tooth lo miro con tristeza-. _Se bien que es lo que te dirá… _-Pensó para después bajar del coche.

-Llegamos –Anuncio Tooth dejando su bolso de color café en el sofá.

-Al fin llegan –Respondió Bunny con un mandil blanco que tenia escrito _Carrots_, tenía unos utensilios de cocina en las manos y estaba un poco manchado de alguna salsa.

Jack no pudo contener la risa y estallo a grandes carcajadas mientras miraba a Bunny con aquel mandil. Bunny frunció el ceño.

-¡¿De que te ríes idiota?! –Pregunto apuntándole con una cuchara.

-De nada –Jack tomo aire-. Señora de la casa –Y de nuevo estallo en carcajadas.

Bunny no soporto la tensión y le lanzo la cuchara con fuerza, esta le pego directamente en el rostro.

-¡AUCH! –Se quejo en voz alta. Bunny se reía victorioso-. Te vas a enterar, canguro…

-¡En la casa no peleen! –Grito Ombric bajando las escaleras, miro a Bunny y se resistió la risa-. Por favor…

-¿De que te intentas reír Ombric? –Pregunto Bunny frunciendo el ceño.

-De nada –Respondió aguantándose las ganas de soltar sonoras carcajadas al aire. Jack se acerco a el.

-Señora de la casa –Dijo y tanto Ombric como Jack echaron sus grandes carcajadas. Ombric se sostenía del hombro de Jack mientras el chico solo golpeaba el suelo con su pie soltando pequeñas lágrimas de tanta risa.

-Y ahí quedo el maldito respeto –Dijo Bunny poniéndose completamente rojo, no de la vergüenza ¡Del enojo!

-Ustedes son unos verdaderos infantiles –Bufo Tooth-. Deberían aprender de North, el si es un hombre serio y…

North entro por la puerta con un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate en sus manos y vio a Bunny. No paso mucho para que se uniera a las risas de Jack y Ombric.

-Iré a buscar a Sandy –Se dijo Tooth mientras caminaba lejos del lugar.

-¡Me largo a terminar la comida! –Dijo Bunny entrando de nuevo a la cocina. Todos se callaron al instante.

-¡Corran al restaurante mas cercano! –Grito North saliendo por la puerta con rapidez.

-¡Espérame North! –Grito Jack saliendo detrás del joven ruso.

-Suerte que yo soy inmortal –Se dijo orgulloso Ombric-. Los inmortales no comemos nada.

Bunny asomo su moreno rostro mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Seguro? –Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa entre labios. El rostro de Ombric se puso pálido de miedo.

A Ombric, mas que las pesadillas, mas que la oscuridad, mas que el rey de las pesadillas, incluso mas que el que dejaran de creer en el… Le tenía miedo a Bunnymund cuando estaba enojado.

Jack y North corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron lejos de la casa y estando lo suficiente lejos se pararon a tomar aire.

-Al fin, a salvo –Dijo North.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos a comer? –Pregunto Jack recuperando aire mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas. Su estomago rugió.

-Sígueme –North comenzó a caminar con Jack detrás suyo. Llegaron a un restaurante muy bonito y que de allí salía un olor delicioso.

Entraron y no tardaron en pedir cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con la zanahoria.

Comieron muy felices.

-¿Crees que Ombric se haya salvado? –Pregunto Jack.

-Lo dudo –Respondió North antes de darle un sorbo a su soda italiana.

Jack termino su hamburguesa y miro a North.

-North… Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo –Dijo no muy cómodo.

-Déjame pagar la cuenta y listo –North llamo a un mesero y pidió la cuenta. Después de que pago y demás, salieron del amplio restaurante y decidieron dar un paseo.

-Ahora si Jack –Dijo North caminando a un lado de el-. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Es sobre _ -North alzo una ceja y lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas dejarla?

-¡No! –Jack negó rápidamente con la cabeza-. Yo… yo… -Jack se armo de valor, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y abrió sus labios-. Estoy enamorado de ella.

North se paro en seco y miro al chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estas bromeando ¿No?

-No, es la verdad. Estoy enamorado de una mortal.

North se paso las manos por el cabello y tomo a Jack del brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos? –Jack intento zafarse del ruso pero el era mas fuerte. Se lo llevo a rastras hasta que llegaron a la casa.

North siquiera miro a Bunny, quien estaba sentado en el comedor, entro a la biblioteca junto con Jack y cerro la puerta con llave. Lo soltó y Jack movió su brazo, cerciorándose de que no lo tuviera roto.

-¿Enamorado? –Pregunto North.

Jack trago saliva.

-Si, definitivamente.

-¿Tienes en cuenta quien es ella? –Jack no respondió-. Ella es humana, Jack, ella crecerá, envejecerá y finalmente morirá. Tú en cambió vivirás como un chico de 17 años por toda la eternidad.

-Tiene que haber una solución –Exclamo Jack-. Solo una…

-Puede que la haya –North se acerco a una ventana y miro por esta-. Que Manny la eligiera. Pero la decisión seria muy dolorosa, dejar a sus padres, sus amigos, su familia, sin decirles nada. Solo desaparecería y ya.

Jack miro el suelo.

-Además, mientras tu y yo hablamos ella puede estar en peligro –North regreso su mirada hacia Jack-. Has demostrado debilidad por un humano, Pitch y Katherine podrían valerse de eso.

Jack recordó lo que había sucedido.

-Jack –North se acerco al joven guardián-. Piensa bien lo que pasara, te has enamorado. Ahora deberás tomar una decisión muy difícil… Pero la decisión será más de _.

-Se que encontrare una solución, North –Jack miraba el suelo-. Y mientras lo hago protegeré a _ con todo, por que la amo y no tienes idea de cuanto.

-Si me doy una vaga idea…

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –North abrió sus ojos de par en par y la figura de una mujer con un largo cabello castaño apareció en su mente. El suspiro con fuerza y se sentó.

-Si que lo hice –Exclamo-. Pitch me la arrebato…

Jack se arrepintió por haber hecho aquella pregunta y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-North, no fue mi intención…

-Esta bien Jack, supongo que seria mejor si te cuento de ella… -North volvió a levantarse y de entre los libro saco un álbum un poco viejo. Lo abrió y señalo la foto de él mismo y una chica que sonreía. Jack miro la imagen y se dio cuenta que era muy parecida a Katherine en cierta forma, sus rostros eran diferentes pero el cabello era idéntico al de la pequeña niña y el cuaderno que sostenía era el mismo que Katherine usaba para escribir sus historias.

-Cassandra, el espíritu de la imaginación y la guardiana de los cuentos...


	19. El relato de Nicholas S North Parte 1

**Reviews~**

**Guest: Preguntas que serán respondidas en la segunda parte~ Hahaha xD soy tan mala (?) Ok no.**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Ñem ñem, no me recuerdes el examen que muero de nervios! xD y agradécele a la hija del maestro hahaha.**

**Deipris: Hahahaha! Yo solo espero que me vaya bien en el examen! D: Pero me relajare escribiendo xD Y como dices "CHU A AQUELLOS PENSAMIENTOS!" x33**

**¡ACLARACIÓN!: Este y la segunda parte del capitulo será completamente contando por North.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**El relato de Nicholas S. North. Parte 1**

_Antes de que los guardianes se formaran, el mundo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. La era oscura, gobernada por Pitch._

_MiM nos eligió con el propósito de que destruyéramos la edad oscura e hiciéramos entrar la edad dorada. Pero había un enorme problema, la gente no creía de ninguna forma en nosotros, ni si quiera un poco. Los niños no sabían que era la esperanza, los sueños, la imaginación._

_Había un pequeño pueblo, que Pitch odiaba y cada que podía, él, iba a atacarlo. Ya que en aquel pueblo vivía una chica que se dedicaba a contarles cuentos a los niños, a darles cierta motivación para que comenzaran a soñar. Su nombre era Cassandra._

_Cassandra era una chica de 19 años, casi rozando los 20, delgada, alta, grandes ojos castaños, cabello largo y sedoso del mismo color. Le encantaba escribir y dibujar, era lo que mas le gustaba y cada tarde se reunía con los niños de su pueblo para contarles alguna historia que ella misma creaba._

_Pitch mato a su familia, mato a varios niños que comenzaban a creer en la esperanza y Cassandra sobrevivió al ataque. Ese día le pidió un deseo a la luna, pidió que le dejara proteger a los niños, que la dejara cuidarlos… Y en efecto, Manny le cumplió su deseo, convirtiéndola en una guardiana._

_Es extraño pero los niños de una u otra forma creían en Cassie por sus cuentos, por sus historias sobre los sueños y la esperanza. Podían verla por que creían en ella._

_Cassie nos conoció y ella comenzó a contarle a los niños sobre nosotros, estos a su vez comenzaron a creer y de esa forma nosotros empezamos a llevar: Alegría, esperanza, sueños. A los niños del mundo._

_La edad oscura comenzó a terminar gracias a ello, gracias a ella._

_Recuerdo que me enamore de ella después de varias pláticas que teníamos juntos cada atardecer ¡Ella me dio la idea de la navidad! Su imaginación era tan grande que me dio la idea de proteger la alegría y sueños de los niños con juguetes, juguetes asombrosos y bellos._

_Los niños comenzaron a creer en mí como Santa Claus y en ella como el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras._

_Pitch Black perdió muchísimo poder, pero aun tenia el suficiente poder para enfrentarnos. Buscando regresar la época oscura al mundo se enfrento a nosotros._

_-¿Qué pasa North? –Me pregunto Bunnymund mientras se acomodaba un moño en la garganta-. ¿Por qué tan nervioso?_

_-¡Sabes bien por que estoy nervioso! –Le respondí mientras me terminaba de poner un traje de etiqueta._

_Bunnymund se rió mientras se acomodaba el pelaje._

_-Vamos North, estarás bien –Bunny termino de arreglarse._

_Sandy entro por la puerta con un pequeño traje de etiqueta de color dorado. Hizo un pulgar con sus arenas doradas mientras sonreía en forma de aprobación._

_-¿Crees que le guste? –Pregunte mientras me agachaba a la altura del pequeño hombrecito. Sandy asintió con la cabeza-. Gracias._

_-Oye, no se te vaya a olvidar –Bunny me dio una pequeña caja que tenia forma de perla. Lo tome y sonreí-. Buena suerte compañero._

_Era un año de que Manny nos había elegido como guardianes, la edad oscura había terminado y era algo que celebraríamos en mi taller._

_Al llegar a la sala del globo terráqueo, que por cierto aun no estaba terminado del todo, Tooth y Cassandra nos esperaban._

_Tooth vestía un hermoso vestido de seda de iba a juego con el color de sus coloridas plumas. Mientras que Cassie… Cassie tenia un vestido de color rojo que le llagaba a las rodillas, tenia una cola que llegaba al piso y su cabello estaba peinado de tal forma que quedaba ondulado, brillaba con la luz del lugar. Simplemente se veía perfecta._

_-North, North –Escuche a Tooth hablar-. Llamando a North ¿Sigues aquí?_

_Salí de mi trance y mire a Tooth._

_-Si aquí estoy._

_-Bien, entonces mejor vayamos al comedor principal –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Todos fuimos al lugar dicho por el hada._

_La cena comenzó, brindamos por nosotros y comimos contentos de que los niños estuvieran a salvo. Contentos de que el mundo estuviera viviendo una época de felicidad._

_Debo decir que los nervios me comían completo. A mí, el temerario North temía como nunca._

_-Has estado un poco callado –Me dijo Cassie-. ¿Pasa algo?_

_-No para nada –Le sonreí y tome su mano suavemente-. Pero me gustaría verte a las 12 en punto… en la sala del mundo… Tengo que decirte algo importante._

_-Claro que si Nicholas –Dijo ella con esa hermosa sonrisa-. Yo también debo enseñarte algo que e descubierto._

_Mire el reloj ¡SANTO CIELO! Solo faltaban 10 minutos para las doce. Le dije algunas cosas a los elfos y algunos yetis y estos se fueron._

_-Todo saldrá muy bien –Tooth puso su mano en mi hombro-. ¿Quieres que aleje a Bunny de lugar?_

_-Si me haces el favor…_

_Tooth se rió y se alejo llevándose a Bunny y a Sandy consigo. Me fui a la sala del globo terráqueo y cuando dieron las doce en punto llego Cassie._

_-Estoy aquí –Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba con su libreta y su pluma de ganso en la mano._

_-Puntual como siempre –Señale sonriendo. Era algo que me gustaba mucho de ella, su puntualidad._

_Ella miro sorprendida el lugar, había una pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea, había algunas velas alrededor y había un pequeño pastel de frutas al centro de la mesa. Su favorito._

_-¿Qué es todo esto? –Pregunto sorprendida mientras sonreía._

_-Siéntate y lo sabrás –Respondí mientras arrimaba una silla para que ella se pudiese sentar. Ella lo hizo, se acomodo el cabello y tomo una pequeña rebana del pastel._

_-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Nicholas?_

_-Primero dime tú y luego te lo diré yo._

_Ella se rió y tomo su cuaderno._

_-Descubrí una nueva habilidad que tengo –Ella sonrió orgullosa-. Puedo cambiar el pasado, el presente y el futuro con mis historias._

_-¿De verdad? –Abrí los ojos como plato-. Ahora si tienes razones para ser el espíritu de las navidades._

_-¡Si! Manny me lo dijo apenas hace unas semanas –Ella sonrió-. El problema es que mi poder puede ser muy peligroso, me podría matar si no lo se usar con precaución._

_-Entonces nunca lo uses –La tome de las manos-. Te juro que si te llega a pasar algo..._

_-Tranquilo Nicholas –Ella me acaricio la mejilla suavemente-. Estaré bien. Ahora tu turno de hablar._

_-Bueno… Ha pasado un año desde que te conozco… Ha pasado un año desde que me enamore de ti, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón Cassandra… Y por eso quisiera preguntarte -Me puse muy nervioso y saque la cajita de mi bolsillo, la mire muy rojo y me arrodille frente a ella. Abrí la cajita dejando al descubierto lo que contenía. Un hermoso anillo con unas gemas de color blanco-. ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?_


	20. El relato de Nicholas S North Parte 2

**Regrese del examen ;w; Debo decir que no estuvo difícil x3 Ahora solo me queda esperar para ver los resultados :D**

**Ahora no tengo ganas de responder Reviews~ Ando de ociosa xD**

**Solo puedo decirles algo: Lloren! Lloren con este capitulo! ;3; (De acuerdo no...)**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**El relato de Nicholas S. North. Parte 2**

_Ella no dejaba de mirar el anillo, atónita, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Me sentí incomodo al no escuchar ni un murmullo de parte de ella. No quise pensar en lo peor._

_Paso unos segundos antes de que su rostro dibujara una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaran de emoción._

_-¡Si! –Respondió al fin sacándome de mi tensión. Me sentí tan aliviado y tan feliz al escuchar su respuesta._

_Saque el anillo y se lo puse cuidadosamente en su dedo índice._

_Me levante y ella lo hizo de igual forma, me abrazo inmediatamente. La tome por la barbilla con una ternura que no podría describir, luego la bese con amor, todo el amor que podía transmitirle._

_-Te amo Cassie._

_-Yo también te amo Nicholas –Exclamo ella. Le di un beso rápido en la nariz. Regresamos, tomados de la mano, al comedor donde nuestros amigos nos esperaban._

_-¡Felicidades! –Dijo Tooth corriendo a abrazar a su amiga Cassandra. Cassie sonrió y comenzó a dar brincos con Tooth._

_-No fue tan difícil –Me dijo Bunny sonriendo._

_-Si supieras… -Exclame suspirando de alivio._

_-Al menos las cosas son mas sencillas para ti –Bunny miro de reojo a Tooth-. Ojala fueran así de sencillas conmigo…_

_Sandy se dedico a aplaudir muy emocionado. North se cruzo de brazos mientras veía a las chicas hablar entre si._

_-Por cierto –Me volví hacia Bunny-. ¿Ombric ya llego?_

_Bunny negó con la cabeza._

_-Dijo que haría algo en el Santoff Claussen y que luego regresaría._

_-Mas le vale venir –Me cruce de brazos-. También es parte de los guardianes._

_-Llegara –Bunny se rió-. Tranquilo compañero._

_Pasó otro rato y ahora no solo festejábamos nuestro primer año como guardianes, si no también el compromiso de Cassandra y yo. Parecía la mejor noche de todas._

_Después de un largo rato, llego Ombric pero había algo raro. Ombric estaba herido y tenía una mueca de miedo._

_-Pitch –Exclamo tomando aire-. Es Pitch, viene a atacarnos._

_-¿Pitch? –Bunny se sorprendió._

_-Así es, es mejor que se preparen. No tarda en llegar._

_Algunos Yetis comenzaron a atender las heridas de Ombric. Nosotros sacamos nuestras armas y comenzamos a hacernos preguntas entre nosotros ¿Cómo era posible que Pitch siguiera teniendo poder? El había pasado a ser una simple leyenda, un cuento para que los niños se fuesen a dormir temprano._

_Paso un momento para que algo sacudiera el taller, fue como una explosión. Nos tambaleamos un poco pero retomamos la postura y nuestra mirada encontró algo._

_Pitch estaba frente a nosotros._

_-Black –Dijo Cassandra._

_Pitch estaba notoriamente molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda. El nos miraba muy atentamente sin decir nada, después su mirada diviso el aniño de compromiso._

_-Felicidades –Dijo secamente encorvando una media sonrisa. Cassandra solo entrecerró los ojos. Pitch descubrió sus manos y se sacudió su saco-. Vaya, un año mis queridos amigos –Hizo aparecer una copa con lo que parecía vino tinto-. Un año de que ustedes hubieran hecho que los niños creyeran en los sueños, esperanza y todas esas porquerías._

_-Al menos es mucho mejor creer en la esperanza que en el miedo –Contesto Bunny. Pitch le lanzo una sombría mirada._

_-No quiero hacer mucho tiempo aquí –El rey de las pesadillas lanzo su copa y en un parpadeo estaba a un costado de Cassandra, la tomo por el brazo con fuerza._

_-¡Suéltala! –Le ordene casi abalanzándome contra el._

_-¡Alto ahí North! –Me detuve-. ¡Un paso más y la mato aquí mismo!_

_Cassandra intento zafarse pero lo fue imposible._

_-Eres tu con la que mas e tenido problemas –Dijo mirándola fríamente._

_-Y siempre los tendrás… -Cassandra se agacho bruscamente para apartarse del golpe de Sandy. Este golpeo a Pitch con un gran puño de arena dorada provocando que el golpeado saliera volando fuera del taller._

_Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos con nuestras armas en alto. Pitch se sacudió un poco de nieve de su gran capucha y luego hizo aparecer esos caballos-pesadilla. La batalla comenzó, éramos nosotros contra Pitch._

_Cassie peleaba contra algunos corceles al igual que yo pero mi vista se percato de algo, Pitch la apuntaba con una flecha de arena negra._

_-¡NO! –Grite. Corrí al lado de mi futura esposa y puse mi espalda protegiéndola. La flecha me impacto y caí al suelo._

_-¡NICHOLAS! –Cassandra se horrorizo al verme en el suelo, estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad y agonizaba levemente._

_-No esperaba eso –Pitch hizo una mueca muy molesto-. Dejare que admires como muere y seguido de el te matare._

_Miraba el cielo mientras luchaba contra el miedo y la oscuridad en mi pecho. Cassandra tomo mi mano y comenzó a llorar._

_-¡North! ¡North! –Sollozaba mientras me miraba con dolor-. ¡No mueras!_

_-Cassie… No llores… -Exclame con fuerza-. Estarás bien… Prométeme que seguirás creando esos juguetes…_

_-Tonto… te he dicho que yo no nací con unos ojos grandes…_

_Me reí levemente mientras el miedo aun me consumía. Veía el dolor en los ojos de mi futura esposa, me sentí mal y a la vez bien ya que ella viviría, eso era lo que yo deseaba._

_-Olvídalo Cassandra –Pitch hablo-. El miedo lo consumirá, no puedes hacer nada._

_-Pensaba usar esto para desaparecerte para siempre, Black… -Exclamo Cassie y tomo su libreta-. Pero tendré que usarlo de una forma diferente… _

_-¿Qué haces? –Pregunte al ver como comenzaba a escribir en su cuadernillo varias cosas._

_-"Y entonces Pitch lanzo una flecha negra" –Comenzó a repetir lo que escribía-. "Su razón era matar al guardián de las maravillas, pero su futura esposa detuvo el dolor. Poniendo su pecho por en medió de los dos…"_

_En ese momento el dolor seso, me senté y mire como la herida había desaparecido. Mire a Cassie… Tenía una enorme herida en su pecho._

_-"No sin antes desterrar la oscuridad por un tiempo lejano…" –Termino de decir. Los caballos se volvieron contra Pitch._

_-¡NO! –Grito el antes de que una ola de arena se lo llevara. Cassandra cayó sobre mis brazos, muy débil._

_-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Le pregunte casi llorando. Ella acarició suavemente mi mejilla._

_-Quiero que vivas… -Me dijo sonriendo. Las lágrimas no aguantaron más y se deslizaron por mis mejillas-. Protege a los niños… No dejes que mueran… Te amo North..._

_Ella comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, cerró sus ojos y desapareció completamente dejando mis brazos vacíos._

_Ese día Cassandra murió, me costo trabajo superarlo, superar el deseo de matar a Pitch con mis propias manos, superar el dolor y superar la angustia._

_Tooth, Bunny, Ombric y Sandy estuvieron conmigo por esos largos años y después, un poco antes de que tu renacieras, apareció ella… Apareció Katherine._

_Katherine perdió a sus padres y Ombric la adopto como su hija, al poco tiempo descubrimos que ella era descendiente de Cassandra y MiM la escogió como la sucesora de Cassie._


	21. Viejos amigos

**Reviews~**

**Nacha: Nop °3° Realmente saque los poderes del libro de los guardianes, solo que le puse "Mi toque" c:**

**Andiie S: Gracias por seguir la historia :') Y como bien dices, el amor es mágico!**

**Mel-Frost: Te pareces a una chica que conozco xD lee historias durante clases sin importarle que el maestro la este viendo ...y gracias :3**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Viejos amigos.**

Abriste la puerta de tu casa y te asomaste lentamente. No había presencia de tu madre… Entraste a la casa pero al cerrar la puerta ella estaba en la sala, cruzada de brazos y zapateando levemente el suelo con el pie.

-Hola mamá… -Sonreíste nerviosamente.

-¿Por que llegaste tan tarde anoche? –Ella te miraba enojada.

-Llegue tarde por que estuve con la familia de Jack –Mentiste-. Perdón mamá, no volverá a pasar.

-Por ser la primera vez que llegas tarde te la pasare, pero te advierto que si se repite te castigare.

Sonreíste aliviada al ver que se había creído la mentira, miraste el sillón y encontraste sobre ella una mochila de color azul con negro, era una mochila de hombre.

-¿Hay visitas? –Preguntaste al ver la mochila.

-Si –Respondió tu madre sonriendo-. Es un amigo tuyo.

-¿Amigo mío?

-¿Amigo? Pensé que era tu oso apachurrable –Respondió un chico recargado sobre la pared mirándote con una enorme sonrisa. Lo miraste fijamente. Cabello peinado sin interés alguno de color entre castaño y güero, unos ojos castaños y alto, tal vez un poco más que Jack.

-¿Harry? –Dijiste mientras lo comenzabas a reconocer.

-¿Esperabas al conejo de pascua? –Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¡HARRY! –Exclamaste animada mientras te lanzabas a el y lo abrazabas con fuerza. El mencionado se rió y te devolvió el abrazo.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿Eh? –Dijo separándose de ti.

-Demasiado –Lo miraste fijamente y luego suspiraste, encorvaste tu labio hacia fuera e hiciste una cara de puchero-. Ahora eres más alto que yo.

Harry se rió y te pellizco levemente la mejilla.

-Te dije que algún día dejaría de ser un enano irlandés –Te reíste ante su comentario-. ¿Y tus dientitos chuequitos?

Sonreíste muy ampliamente mirando tus blancos y derechos dientes, muy orgullosa.

-Te dije que algún día dejaría de ser una dientes chuecos –Dijiste y Harry se rió.

-Iré por algo de tomar –Tu madre fue a la cocina-. ¿Quieren chocolate caliente?

-Por favor mamá.

Inmediatamente te sentaste con Harry en el sillón, tenias mucho que preguntarle y mucho que contarle.

Harry era un amigo tuyo de la infancia, se conocían prácticamente de cuna, era el mejor chico, aparte de Jack, que conocías. A mediados de secundaria el había tenido que mudarse a otro país, Irlanda, por culpa del trabajo de su padre.

-Cuéntame –Comenzó la plática Harry-. ¿Cómo vas con Liam?

-Terminamos –Respondiste lo menos seca que pudiste. El se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Terminaron?

-Si, es un idiota.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde quedo el "Liam Stanlinson, ¡Es un sueño absoluto!"? –Pregunto queriendo arremedar tu voz. Mas que enojarte te reíste. Desde pequeños, por mas que intentabas enojarte con Harry, el lograba sacarte sonrisas aun en tus peores momentos.

-¡Harry! ¡No me arremedes!

-De acuerdo –El se rió-. No lo hare, ¿Puedo preguntar por que terminaron?

-Me engaño –Harry te miro extrañado-. Tenia, aparte de mí, a Amber.

-Es un verdadero –Harry se calmo-. Ojala no me lo encuentre, si no voy a hablar con el.

-No, esta bien –Sonreíste-. Yo ya e hablado con el.

-Entonces… -Los ojos de Harry brillaron-. ¿Nuestra dientitos chuecos esta soltera?

Te reíste al escuchar tu apodo.

-No –Negaste con la cabeza y notaste cierta desilusión en Harry-. Mi novio se llama Jack Overland.

-Tendré que conocerlo –El sonrió-. Y más le vale tratarte bien.

-Si que lo hace… -Te sonrojaste levemente y miraste el suelo-. Pero cuéntame de ti Harry ¿Cómo la has pasado allá en Irlanda?

-Muy bien, realmente es un país hermoso –El se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca-. Ah sido muy interesante vivir allá en estos años, además de que e conocido muchas cosas.

-¿Y cuando regresaste?

-Apenas regresamos ayer, el trabajo de mi padre lo envió para acá de nuevo. Pero me siento mejor aquí, así podré venir a hacerte bullying.

-Eres un malvado –Ambos se rieron y tu madre salió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Las dejo sobre la mesa-. Gracias mamá.

-¿Aun sigues obsesionada con las historias de fantasía?

-Si supieras… -Susurraste recordando todo lo que ya habías pasado desde que habías conocido a Jack-. Si, aun sigo leyendo todo ese tipo de cuentos.

-Muy bien –Harry dio un sorbo a su chocolate-. Sabes _, ya te extrañaba demasiado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, eres la única chica con la cual me llevo de verdad bien –Harry sonrió-. Las chicas en Irlanda eran un poco… superficiales…

-Yo ahora soy muy callada Harry –apoyaste tus codos sobre tus rodillas-. En la escuela soy conocida como la mujer de nieve.

Harry casi se ahoga con el chocolate caliente, se comenzó a reír.

-¿Callada? ¿Tu? –El dejo la taza en la mesa-. ¡Dios! ¡Si tú eres más animada que nada!

-Solo contigo y lo sabes –Te reíste.

-Vamos _, tampoco eres muy callada con los demás.

-Bueno, se podría decir que cambie.

-Entonces tendré que trabajar para sacar el lado más optimista que tengas. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte seria.

-Pues si pero…

-¡Pero nada! Serás alegre como antes, punto.

Te reíste y luego te acomodaste el cabello que te caía sobre la cara.

-No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho Harry –Le dijiste, Harry era el único que te conocía tal y como eras por dentro. Era el único al que le podías contar absolutamente todo, incluso más que a Jade, y era el único que sabía como tratarte. El era un verdadero amigo para ti.

-Aaaaay, dientitos chuecos –El te abrazo-. Eres tan cursi…

-¡HARRY!

Ambos se comenzaron a reír a grandes carcajadas, a decir verdad… no recordabas cuando había sido la ultima vez que habías reído así.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho.

-No más que yo.

-¿Esto es una competencia?

-Tal vez…

-¡Ven aquí! –Harry comenzó a hacerte cosquillas, tu debilidad. Después de haberse hecho cosquillas siguieron riendo y después retomaron la plática.

-¿Y a que escuela has entrado?

-Hansel Millenium.

-¿De verdad? –Sonreíste al escuchar que estarían en la misma escuela-. Ahí voy yo.

-¡Increíble! Entonces iremos juntos.

-Claro que si.

Sonreíste mientras mirabas a Harry. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le veías, y ahora que había regresado te sentías… completa… Era como la pieza que faltaba en tu mundo, definitivamente el era el mejor amigo que podrías tener.


	22. Enemigos por naturaleza

**Reviews~**

**Deipris: ¡Cassie malvada! xDDDD Hahahaha Y es lindo que te haya gustado Harry, es una ternurita de persona (?) pero es otro soldado caído en la guerra del amor... Ok no xDDD Hahaha **

**D.A.N: Hahahaha, yo, siendo la escritora, me emocione cuando escribí lo que sucedió con Pitch y Seraphina :'D yo espero lo mismo para mi futuro ^^ y si, si los tengo :D ahora estoy esperando la película *-***

**KariiCullenPotter: Gracias por difundir la historia :D y no importa que no deje reviews n.n aun que la verdad si me gustaría saber su reacción...**

**Mel-Frost: _Vida con Jack Frost_, aashgvdhagvdhgvhgscbsjh *O* Ya la e leído! es de mis favoritas, narrativa, historia, descripciones, aasghdavs historias como esas me encantan!**

**GalaxyFrost: :'D Muchas gracias por el cumplido, se siente muy bonito cuando te dicen eso. Muchas gracias "Miss sonrisa" xD**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Enemigos por naturaleza**

Jack se quedo callado cuando North termino de hablar, la historia le había dejado triste, no sabia que decir… North le volteo a ver le quito de las manos el álbum de fotos.

-No se que decirte North… -Hablo Jack-. Jamás pensé que…

-Esta bien –Le interrumpió-. De todas formas tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte de esta historia.

Jack se paso las manos por el cabello y suspiro.

-Y regresamos al punto –North miro un momento las fotos y las dejo sobre el escritorio-. Tendrás que hablar con _ al respecto de todo esto.

-De acuerdo –Jack torció la boca.

-Hazlo lo mas rápido posible, será lo mejor… Vete a reflexionar Jack.

-Se dice dormir… -Le corrigió. North a pesar de todo, se confundía de vez en cuando con algunas palabras, después de todo prefería hablar ruso.

-Eso mismo –North se rió y se paso una mano por la corta y castaña barba.

Jack sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación, todo había sido tan rápido… Pitch, Cassandra, una decisión… Tú…

Jack miro el calendario… ¡Maldita sea! Estaba por entrar el invierno, unas semanas y el invierno llegaría. Esos significaba que el tendría que ausentarse un tiempo para poder hacer que la fría estación llegara al mundo.

-Tengo que pensar en algo, Pitch podría volver a atacarla… -Susurro Jack antes de entrar a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente Jack hizo lo de siempre, se preparo, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a tu casa para acompañarte a la escuela.

Al tocar la puerta, tu madre le abrió.

-Buenos días –Saludo amablemente-. Vengo por _

-Buenos días Jack –Tu madre sonrió-. _ ya se fue.

-¿Qué?

-Si, digamos que se fue desde temprano a la escuela con un amigo de ella.

-¿Amigo? –Alerta de celos… Tu madre asintió-. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que –Tu madre cerró la puerta y Jack suspiro.

-Esta bien Overland –Se dijo a si mismo-. De seguro solo es un amigo, al igual que Jade… Si debe ser solo eso…

Al llegar a la escuela no te encontró ni en el salón, ni en los baños, ni en tu club, estaban todos, menos tu… eso le extraño…

-_¿Y si ese "amigo" la secuestro? –_Comenzó a delirar preocupado-. _¿Y si no era su amigo?... ¡O peor aun! ¿Y si era Pitch disfrazado de un "amigo"?_

Jack siguió en sus pensamientos preocupándose cada vez más, hasta que escucho tu risa a lo lejos. Venias junto con Harry, ambos con un café en la mano.

-_ -Dijo relajándose al verte. Tú volteaste al escuchar la voz de tu novio.

-¡Jack! –Sonreíste al verlo y te apresuraste hasta llegar con el.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto-. Fui a tu casa por ti…

-Me acompaño por un café –Respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa-. Soy Harry, viejo amigo de _

Jack lo miro un momento y estrecho su mano con el. Aun que se sentía un poco la tensión no solo de parte de Jack… También de parte de Harry.

-Jackson –Se presento Jack sin soltar la mano de Harry.

-¿El novio de _? –Jack asintió-. Mucho gusto, soy el mejor amigo de _

-¿Podrías…?

Harry soltó su mano de la de Jack.

-Bueno _, me voy a mi clase –Harry te sonrió-. Necesito que alguien me enseñe la escuela ¿De acuerdo dientitos chuecos?

-Deja de decirme así, enano irlandés –Te burlaste, Harry se acerco a ti y te pellizco la mejilla levemente.

-Te veo al rato, adiós –Finalmente se fue. Volteaste a ver a Jack y pudiste ver como estaba levemente colorado de las mejillas ¿Era enojo o vergüenza?

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntaste aguantándote las ganas de reír por la expresión de su cara.

-¿Quién era?

-Harry, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia –Respondiste-. Prácticamente lo conozco desde antes de nacer.

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Yo? –El sonrió de lado-. ¡Que va! Vámonos a clases… Antes de que comience a pensar en voz alta –Aquello ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para evitar que tu lo escucharas.

Al entrar al salón y sentarse en sus respectivos lugares Jack se volteo hacia ti.

-_ Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?

-Me voy a ir dentro de unos días.

-¿Te iras?

-Si, lo que sucede es que el invierno esta por entrar –El miro el techo-. Y digamos que yo soy el responsable de que entre.

-Esta bien Jack –Sonreíste-. ¿Cuándo tiempo te tardaras?

-Tal vez unas 3 semanas –Respondió no muy seguro-. Por lo menos hasta ver que el invierno esta estable.

-Pero ¿No crees que vas a tener problemas aquí en la escuela?

-Tranquila, North se la ingeniara.

-Esta bien, te voy a estar esperando.

-Y yo te voy a extrañar muchísimo –Te sonrojaste levemente cuando escuchaste un murmullo que llamo tu atención. Harry estaba en la puerta.

-Espérame un momento –Te levantaste y te dirigiste con Harry. Notaste los celos volver a Jack-. ¿Qué pasa enano?

-Dientitos –El sonrió-. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, digamos que acabo de hacer una travesura en el casillero de Liam…

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!

-Shhhh –Intento hacer que bajaras la voz-. ¡Baja la voz! Es que no pude resistirme, nadie trata así a mi dientitos chuecos.

_-¿Mi dientitos chuecos?_ –Te extrañaste al escuchar a Harry decir el _Mi, _pero bueno, era como un hermano…

-Solo necesito que me hagas el favor de que si me echan la culpa a mi, por cualquier casualidad de que alguien me vio, digas que estuve contigo ¿Si?

-Eres incorregible Harry…

-Admite que te hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo.

-Si hubiera sido una chica que te lastimo a ti… Supongo que si… -Harry rió-. Bueno, esta bien, te ayudare. Ahora vete a tus clases.

-Como mandes, mami –Bromeo para después irse. No pudiste evitar reírte también, antes de regresar a tu lugar.

Jack estaba cruzado de brazos mirando fijamente el pizarrón.

-¿Celos?

-Claro que no… -Respondió sin dejar de mirar el pizarrón-. _Es solo que pareces otra persona con el…_

-Jack, sabes que solo eres tú –Le dijiste esperando que captara lo que quisiste decir. El te miro y sonrió levemente.

_-Esto es la guerra... Harry… -_Pensó Jack mirándote y disimulando lo mejor que podía, sus celos.


	23. Primera fase

**110 REVIEWS! WOW! Gracias lectores :'D Pensaba festejar lo 110 reviews con doble capitulo, pero luego me di cuenta que el capitulo que viene aun no esta terminado, luego pensé en subir el nuevo proyecto que tengo (También del origen de los guardianes) pero pensé en subirlo hasta, por lo menos, llevar un poquito mas de la mitad de este.**

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Dragonfly: Gemela perdida! D: Al fin te apareces, pensé que Pitch te había secuestrado o algo por el estilo (?) ok no xD**

**KariiCullenPotter: Me ausente por que, bueno, como es la salida de secundaria estuve de aquí para allá con mis amigas, además de que me despeje un ratito de todas las historias ya que le estoy escribiendo una muy especial a una amiga con su cantante favorito :D**

**D.A.N: Mmmm, no tanto así, aun me faltan libros por leer de la saga pero si me gusta mucho.**

**Xena Sucrette: ¿Te gusta Amour Sucre? Si es así, bienvenida al club. Y gracias xD actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda :D**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Primera fase**

La pequeña Katherine jugaba con algunos corceles-pesadilla, los peinaba y demás mientras se reía muy tiernamente. Los caballos solo la miraban.

-Papi –Hablo ella mientras Pitch miraba el cielo-. ¿Por qué no hemos ido con los guardianes? Pensé que habías dicho que todo estaba listo.

-Y esta listo mi pequeña –Pitch no separo la vista del cielo-. Solo tenemos un problema.

-¿Las luces?

-Exacto Katy, ese Frost las ha hecho crecer mucho más…

-¿Entonces que haremos papi? –Katherine curveo su labio hacia fuera.

-Necesitamos una ayuda de un espíritu en especifico –Pitch sonrió-. Solo estoy buscando una manera de encontrarlo.

-Oooooh –Exclamo con ese tono de ternura y asombro.

-Pero por lo mientras, mi pequeña –Pitch al fin despego la vista del cielo y miro a Katherine-. Quiero hacerle la vida un verdadero infierno a Jack… Y se como lograrlo.

Katherine se rió y de su cuaderno saco una hoja donde estaba dibujado tu rostro, Pitch lo tomo y después lo rompió en mil pedazos.

-Solo una pequeña jugada… -Pitch hizo aparecer un collar de medio corazón y sonrió.

-Una pregunta Jack –Miraste a Jack-. ¿Has pensado en el baile de invierno de la escuela?

-Si y la verdad espero llegar a tiempo, tengo que acompañarte al baile.

-¿Lo dices como obligación o como algo que te nació a ti?

-Es algo que me nació a mi, princesa –Jack se rió.

Sonreíste de lado, la profesora entro e inmediatamente comenzó a ponerles trabajo.

Pasó un rato hasta que llego la hora del descanso y definitivamente saldrías del salón para ver el casillero de Liam, sería una estupidez no hacerlo.

Tu y Jack iban de la mano cuando pasaron a un lado del casillero de tu ex novio, Liam estaba allí mirando con horror como el casillero estaba pintado y cubierto de un liquido viscoso y verde… Gelatina de limón. Liam aguanto las ganas de vomitar, el odiaba la gelatina de tal sabor.

Intentaste no reírte y Jack solo levanto una ceja al verte, señalaste con la mirada el casillero de Liam, el volteo y al ver la escena también le dieron ganas de reír.

Se fueron de allí y se dirigieron al patio… Era un ambiente tan lindo, no había ni una señal de Rubí en ninguna parte, Jack estaba contigo y Harry estaba de nuevo en Burgess.

-Jack… Mi madre me pidió que te invitara a comer ¿Crees que podrías ir?

-Claro que si princesa ¿Hoy mismo? –Asentiste con la cabeza-. Si, no tengo nada pendiente, me encantaría ir contigo.

-¿A las 5 esta bien?

-Si, entonces te veré allí.

-De acuerdo –Sonreíste ampliamente-. Vámonos al club, faltan 5 minutos para que termine el descanso.

-¡Olvidaba que me cambie de club! –Jack recordó que ya no era mas parte del club de música, ahora era parte del de botánica. Te reíste y junto con el fuiste por sus respectivas cosas, después fueron al club de botánica.

-Puff… -Bufaste al ver que las azaleas no salían-. Esas flores no florecerán.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Azaleas… Se supone que florecen en tiempos de frió.

-Si las conozco –Jack se acerco a donde estaba la tierra arada-. ¿Les pusiste abono al plantarlas?

-Emmm no, según indicaciones de Jade, no usaríamos abono por un tiempo.

-Debe ser por eso, además fíjate en la tierra, esta seca, lo mas seguro es que también les falte agua. Tráeme un poco de agua y una pala para poder lograr que el agua llegue hasta la raíz principal y la absorba completamente.

Lo miraste sorprendida ¿Cómo es que sabia de flores?, pero a pesar de la duda hiciste lo que el te pidió, le diste un poco de agua y una pequeña pala que usaban para plantar las diversas flores y plantas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de botánica? –Preguntaste sin evitar la duda.

-Intenta vivir con Tooth y Bunnymund –Respondió Jack mientras comenzaba a mover la tierra-. Te aseguro que puedo decirte nombres de otras plantas que ni siquiera conoces.

Te agachaste y comenzaste a ayudarle con las plantas. Ambos escucharon la campana sonar pero siguieron con lo suyo.

Después de un rato Jack se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente con la manga de su sudadera y te sonrió.

-Terminamos. Ahora solo hay que esperar que broten, si dentro de una semana no lo hacen ni un poquito es por que las semillas están muertas.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar Jack –Sonreíste y el se acerco a ti, te beso la nariz e inmediatamente después tu lo imitaste. Escucharon una tos fingida en la puerta, ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Jade, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que realmente serás un chico hábil aquí –Dijo dirigiéndose a Jack-. ¿Jack verdad?

-Si ¿Jade cierto?

-El mismo, al fin tengo el placer de conocer al novio de mi hermanita –Jade lo examino de pies a cabeza, después te miro a ti-. Si, parece buen chico.

Te sonrojaste y no evitaste reírte.

-Bien, vamos a ponerte a prueba –Jade tomo del hombro a Jack y lo obligo a ir con el. Jack te miró sin entender nada y solo te encogiste de brazos-. Tendrás que ayudarme con algunas cosas.

Jack solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer caso de las indicaciones de Jade. La hora del club comenzó lentamente, Jack hacia todo lo que Jade le indicara, desde plantar algunas cosas, hasta cargar sacos de tierra.

Tú mirabas todo eso mientras regabas y acomodabas algunas macetas con árboles pequeños y flores de distintos colores. Al cabo de la hora Jack termino mas que agotado y se sentó a tu lado jadeando lentamente.

-Buen trabajo Overland –Jade se limpió las manos-. Pasaste la primera fase, te faltan 3.

-¡¿Qué?! –El se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Jade te guiño un ojo y tú le devolviste el gesto.

-Cuídense, nos veremos mañana –Se despidió Jade para salir y dejarte con Jack.

-Dime por favor que era una broma lo de las fases.

-Lo dudo –Sonreíste nerviosamente-. Jade nunca habla en broma.

-Ay… -Jack se dejo caer sobre tu hombro, te reíste y le tocaste la mejilla.

-Tenemos que irnos Jack.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo-. Vámonos…

Jack y tu salieron, el te dejo en la entrada de tu casa como siempre.

-Te veo al rato –Le recordaste a Jack. Este te miro sonriendo.

-Claro que si, estaré listo a las 5 en punto.

-Hasta luego.

Le diste un beso a Jack en los labios y después entraste a tu casa. Te encontraste con tu padre mirándote seriamente.

-¡Pa-Papá! –Exclamaste sorprendida al verlo.

-¿Y ese beso? ¿Ese chico es tu novio?

-Si….

-Tendré que hablar con el formalmente –Término la conversación para darse vuelta y entrar al comedor. Suspiraste y escuchaste pequeñas risas.

-No seas tan duro con _, Harold –Una voz femenina. Fuiste a l comedor y te encontraste con los padres de Harry y el chico sentados en la mesa.

-Hola –Te saludo Harry sonriendo ampliamente. Le respondiste el saludo con la mano-. Ven, siéntate, justo hablábamos de ti.

Te encogiste de brazos y fuiste hacia la mesa, te sentaste con ellos, no sin antes saludar al padre y la madre de Harry.

Vaya que seria un día largo…


	24. Conociendo a los suegros

**Reviews~**

** Alexa: Muchas gracias por tu review Alexa :D y no quiero sonar muy presumida (Es lo que menos me gusta 3x) pero creo que se sorprenderán con el próximo fan fic que subiré :D**

**Mel-Frost: ¿Casualidad? ¡No lo creo! (?) **

**D.A.N: El _"¡¿Poooooooooooooooorqueeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"_ ¿Eso es bueno o es malo? ._.**

**Xena Sucrette: Hahahaha! algo así pasa con mis amigas y yo x3 Mi favorito esta entre Kentin y Armin.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Conociendo a los suegros.**

Los padres de Harry comenzaron a hacerte muchas preguntas sobre todo lo que habías hecho en aquellos años en que vivían en Irlanda. Respondiste cada pregunta y les contaste sobre varias cosas que habías hecho, claro que omitiste algunas otras que eran más personales.

-¿Aun recuerdan cuando los niños jugaban a las escondidas? –Pregunto la madre de Harry, Sara, mientras conversaba con los tuyos recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Ese día _ se cayó del columpio –Tu padre se rió levemente-. Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Una pregunta –El padre de Harry te miro-. ¿Dónde quedo la promesa que se habían hecho?

-¿Promesa? –Preguntaron al unísono Harry y tú.

-La promesa de que se casarían de grandes –Las madres de ambos respondieron.

-¡Mamá! –Gritaron de nuevo al unísono, mientras sus caras se sonrojaban.

Los cuatro adultos se rieron y tu solo suspiraste antes de cruzarte de brazos. Harry te miro y se rió, pellizco levemente tu mejilla. Lo volteaste a ver.

-Lindas promesas que hacíamos de pequeños ¿Eh?

-¿Recuerdas que te pusiste un saco de tu papá? –Sonreíste recordando los tiempos pasados-. Según tu era un traje de boda.

-Y tú te pusiste unas flores blancas en el cabello, según tú eran la coronita de las princesas cuando se casan.

Ambos se rieron juntos. Lo miraste y recorriste con tu mirada desde sus ojos hasta sus labios. Te sentiste nerviosa al verlos.

-Te quiero mucho dientitos chuecos –Dijo el antes de tomar un mechón de tu cabello y comenzar a jugar con el-. Deberías cortarte el cabello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu bello rostro siempre esta escondido detrás de cada mechón.

-Estoy bien así –Respondiste sonriendo-. Me gusta mi cabello de esta forma.

-Bueeenooo –El torció los ojos e hizo una mueca graciosa.

Paso un rato antes de que Harry y sus padres se comenzaran a despedir.

-Fue una linda tarde, Harold –Su padre se abrazo fraternalmente con el tuyo-. Vendremos a visitarlos a menudo.

-Será todo un placer tenerlos de visita –Tu padre respondió antes de separarse del padre de Harry-. Hasta pronto Louis.

Todos se despidieron y la familia de Harry subió a un auto de color verde que estaba afuera de la casa. Harry bajo la ventana del coche y se despidió con la mano de ti, lo despediste de la misma manera.

Entraste a tu casa y miraste a tu madre.

-Mamá, Jack va a venir.

-¿Si acepto la invitación? –Asentiste con la cabeza-. De acuerdo, vete a arreglar, yo preparare algo para comer.

Obedeciste a tu madre y subiste a tu cuarto, tomaste una ducha rápida y saliste a buscar algo para ponerte. Te pusiste unos jeans negros, una blusa azul y unas botas del mismo color, debido al frío que hacia te pusiste un saco de color gris.

Te miraste en el espejo y comenzaste a peinarte, pero no podías evitar pensar en el enano irlandés, en Harry.

-¿Por qué rayos pienso en el? –Te preguntaste un poco molesta-. Es solo un amigo, no lo puedo ver como nada más… Además Jack…

Sus azules ojos invadieron tu mente, sus besos, su risa, todo del espíritu del invierno.

Harry podría estar invadiendo tu mente pero había algo que, tal vez no demostraras mucho, pero que definitivamente estabas enamorándote por completo de Jack Frost…

Cuando estuviste lista bajaste a la sala, tu madre y tu padre también se habían arreglado. Te reíste en tus adentros al ver a tu padre practicar frente a un espejo caras que intimidaran. Tu madre estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la sala mientras su sonrisa seguía puesta de una manera reluciente.

Y llego la hora… Tocaron a la puerta.

Antes de que tu padre abriera, lo hiciste tú.

-Hola _ -Te saludo Jack. Tenía unos pantalones de color negro, una playera de color gris y una chaqueta de igual color. Los usuales converse negros que usaba y estaba peinado de una manera un poco decente, pero no evitaba que esos cabellos peinados sin interés siguieran allí.

-Hola Jack.

-Te ves muy hermosa –Te sonrojaste y el sonrió.

-Igual tú… -Te interrumpiste-. ¡Quiero decir! Que te ves lindo, bueno, guapo… Tú me entiendes ¿No?

Jack se rió.

-Pasa… -Dijiste de una buena vez al sentir tus mejillas coloradas de la pena. Jack pasó y se encontró con tu padre y tu madre.

-Buenas tardes –Saludo de la manera mas amable y formal que pudo. Estrecho una mano con tu madre y después con tu padre-. Soy Jackson Overland.

-Es un gusto conocerte Jackson.

-Dígame solo Jack, por favor señora.

-De acuerdo –Tu madre sonrió-. Adelante, estas en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias.

Tu padre tenía ese semblante de hombre duro en el rostro, te daba, más que miedo, risa.

Se sentaron a comer, no te lo esperabas y Jack ayudo a tu madre a poner la mesa. Cuando terminaron de comer tu padre comenzó a hacer las preguntas típicas de: ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿De donde vienes? E infinidad. Jack las contestaba todas con amabilidad y ese semblante frió por parte de tu padre, un poco después fue cambiando a uno más suave.

Jack fue lo mas atento y amable que pudo, quería darle una buena impresión a tus padres, a sus suegros.

Después de un largo rato las preguntas se agotaron y el reloj ya marcaba las 8, era hora de que Jack se fuera.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Jack –Afirmo tu madre.

-El gusto fue todo mió, muchas gracias por invitarme –Jack se despidió formalmente de tus padres-. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Jack, cuídate mucho –Lo despediste con una enorme sonrisa y lo acompañaste a la puerta, el te hizo señas de que estaría en tu cuarto. Asentiste con tu cabeza y cerraste la puerta.

-Es un lindo muchacho –Dijo tu madre-. Me agrada bastante.

-A diferencia del inútil de Liam… -Cabe destacar que a tu padre nunca le agrado tu novio anterior-. El me parece una buena persona, pero que conste que lo estaré vigilando.

-Claro que si papá –Reíste-. Subiré a mi cuarto.

-Descansa pequeña –Tu padre te dio un beso en la frente y te dejo ir.

Cuando entraste a tu habitación te encontraste con el albino en tu cama.

-¿Qué tal lo hice? –Pregunto nervioso.

-Lo hiciste bien –Respondiste y te sentaste junto a el-. No tienes de que preocuparte, les agradaste a ambos.

Jack suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

-Sabes, me gusta mas como te vez así –Pasaste una mano por su blanco cabello-. Como realmente eres.

-Eso es bueno, no quisiera que te gusten mas las pecas –Bromeo. Te reíste y Jack te beso lentamente.

-Te amo Jack –Le susurraste antes de volver a besarlo. Ambos se recostaron en tu cama, pusiste su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el comenzaba a acariciarte uno de tus brazos.

* * *

**Chicaaaaas, no se me aburran en estos capítulos, les prometo que la acción esta por llegar (?) xD**

**Quiero saber su opinión sobre que tipo de historia preferirían: ****Un Fanfic/crossover o un fanfic futurista (apocalíptico)**

**Aclaro, ambas opciones tienen que ver con Rise of the guardians.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	25. El palacio de los dientes

**Parece que el fan fic apocalíptico a ganado... Bueno, supongo que ese será el próximo en estar en FanFiction.**

**Reviews~**

**Alexa: ¡Hey! Me a encantado tu idea! :D Definitivamente la usare! GRACIAS! *u***

**Phillyel erit lux: No menciono el nombre de la chica y pongo una rayita, por que se supone que sobre esa rayita va tu nombre ;) y muchas gracias a ti por leer :3**

**KariCullenPotter: Bueno, pues el crossover es de _The Big Four_ (Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Jack Frost)**

**Galaxy-Frost: Gracias chica :'D Y créeme, si yo también estuviera en la situación del padre igual estaría muerta xD**

**D.A.N: Ooooh~ No tienes por que preocuparte, subiré la próxima historia cuando este por terminar esta :3 y ¿No te agrada Rapunzel? o.O y pues el crossover seria de _The big four_**

**Xena Sucrette: En corazón de melón soy _Coraline03_ y en corazón de bombón soy _Coraline02_ (Vaya originalidad que tengo xD)**

**Jazzy: Me daba cosita decirte que yo era la escritora xD me daba miedo que me fueras a amenazar para subir el siguiente capitulo**

**AbrilPartyRocker: Acertaste en el crossover! Es de todos ellos! :3**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**El palacio de los dientes.**

Al llegar la mañana Jack seguía a tu lado, el no dormía y solo miraba el techo.

-Buenos días –Saludaste mientras pasabas tu mano por su mejilla.

-Buenos días princesa –Saludo el-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si.

Jack te dio un beso en la frente.

-Mejor levántate, quiero pasar el día contigo. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Bostezaste lentamente y escondiste tu cara tras tus cabellos.

-Eres una floja –Jack se rió-. Vamos, levántate.

Jack te dio un beso y se acomodo sobre de ti, entrelazo sus manos con las tuyas mientras te besaba con ternura. Tú seguiste el beso mientras sentías sus frías manos sobre ti, sentías tantos sentimientos al sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos, era algo tan especial.

-¿Entonces te levantaras? –Pregunto Jack en medio del beso.

-No lo se… -Respondiste. El mordió levemente tu labio y luego se separo de ti.

-Te esperare abajo –Jack sonrió y te dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de levantarse y tomar su cayado del suelo.

Te levantaste de la cama y suspiraste al ver como el salía por tu ventana. Miraste la escarcha que había dejado en tu habitación.

-_Más le vale arreglar esto… -_Pensaste graciosamente antes de entrar al baño y darte una ducha rápida. Saliste y te arreglaste, te arreglaste lo mejor que pudiste y bajaste.

Tu madre estaba abajo, aun estaba en pijama y estaba preparando café.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días _ -Saludo ella dando un bostezo-. ¿Vas a salir?

Asentiste con la cabeza.

-Estaré con Jack.

-No llegues muy tarde ¿De acuerdo? –Ella te apunto con una cuchara. Reíste levemente.

-Si mamá, no llegare tarde, adiós.

Saliste para encontrarte con Jack Frost, estaba jugando con su cayado.

-¿Seguirás así todo el día?

-No, por lo menos por ahora no –Jack cambio ante ti a su estado humano y te sonrió-. Entonces ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –Asentiste y te acercaste a el, se tomaron de la mano-. ¿Y a donde piensas llevarme?

-Es una pequeña sorpresa –El te guiño un ojo e hizo que te sonrojaras levemente. Iban tomados de la mano cuando se encontraron con Tooth y Bunny, estos dos iban hablando en voz baja cuando los vieron.

-¿Ya están listos? –Pregunto Jack al ver a Tooth. Tú lo miraste extrañada.

-Si ¿Y _ esta lista? –Bunny te miro.

-¿Lista? –Preguntaste aun más extrañada-. ¿Para que?

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

-Entonces vámonos –Tooth sonrío antes de tomar a Bunny por el brazo y comenzar a caminar junto con el, escuchaste como Bunny hizo un pequeño quejido, como si no le gustase que lo agarraran así, Tooth por su parte se rió y notaste un pequeño sonrojo en Bunny. Los seguiste hasta que llegaron a la casa de Jack, entraron y se encontraron con Ombric en su forma verdadera.

-North los espera allá atrás… -Dijo aburridamente.

-¿No vienes?

-No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –Respondió y enseguida subió a la parte de arriba. Tooth se encogió de hombros y los miro.

-Bueno, vamos al patio de atrás.

Tú seguías confundida, no sabias que rayos planeaba Jack y cuando llegaron al patio trasero estaba North con su forma inmortal esperándolos.

-Al fin llegan –North sonrió y saco una esfera navideña de su gran abrigo rojo-. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Irnos a donde? –Preguntaste mirando a Jack. El no respondió.

-Si, solo deja que deje de ser un humano –Respondió Bunnymund y al instante Tooth, Jack y el, tomaron sus formas reales, las de guardianes. Cuando terminaron todos sonrieron y North hizo aparecer un enorme portal con la esfera navideña.

-Las damas primero –Dijo North dejando el lugar para que tu y Tooth pasaran primero.

-Pero ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntaste con timidez.

-¿Recuerdas que querías ver donde trabajaba? –Pregunto Tooth, tú abriste tus ojos como plato-. Si, vamos a mi palacio… Ahora dame tu mano y no te sueltes ¿De acuerdo?

Asentiste y tomaste la mano de Tooth. Miraste a Jack y este te sonrió con ternura.

-A las 3 –Anunció Tooth-. 1… 2… ¡3!

Ambas entraron al portal, cerraste con fuerza los ojos, te negabas a abrirlos cuando sentiste la brisa del viento sobre tu cara y al abrir tus parpados te diste cuenta que estabas por los aires, Tooth volaba contigo y pudiste divisar un lugar donde habían varias torres con unas hermosos colores que iban entre el dorado, rosa, verde y el azul. Era muy hermoso. En aquel lugar volaban pequeñas criaturas que al principio te parecieron simples colibríes, al acercarte mas te diste cuenta que no lo eran.

Llegaron a tierra firme, en una de las torres centrales tú y Tooth se pararon, miraste el lugar con asombro, era tan hermoso, tan lindo, jamás lo hubieras imaginado así a pesar de los miles de libros que te habías devorado sobre el hada de los dientes.

-Es hermoso… -Susurraste.

Al instante varias haditas se acercaron a ti y comenzaron a examinarte con cuidado.

-¿Eh? –Miraste a las haditas que decían algunas cosas que tú simplemente no entendías.

-Preguntan quien eres –Dijo Tooth con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Bueno, me llamo _ Woodside –Dijiste un poco desconfiada-. Un placer…

Las haditas te saludaron con la mano y sonrieron. Miraste como poco después llego Jack junto a North, Bunny y Sandy.

-Ven –Tooth te tomo de la mano-. Te enseñare que es lo que hago aquí.

Tooth comenzó a explicarte que era lo que hacia, te enseño gran parte del palacio y tu hacías cualquier pregunta que se te viniera a la cabeza, era lindo ver a las hadas seguirte y mostrarte algunas cosas. Algo que también te daba bastante gracia era el hecho de que cada que Jack reía, alguna hadita se desmayaba de la emoción.

Jack te miraba con ternura, quería que conocieras que eran lo que hacían, lo que vivían y después… hablaría contigo, después te diría toda la cuestión de que el era inmortal y tu mortal. En si era algo que le dolía, pero había que aceptarlo.

-Quieres decir que en cada diente se quedan las memorias –Dijiste procesando la información que Tooth te había dado.

-Así es y cuando un niño lo necesita, nosotros le ayudamos a recordar.

-Eso es algo tan sorprendente –Sonreíste-. Jamás me hubiera imaginado todo esto así. Eres sorprendente Tooth.

-Gracias –Tooth te sonrió-. Y falta que visites el taller de North, la madriguera de Bunny y con suerte el Santoff Claussen de Ombric.

-Seria algo tan emocionante –Sonreíste emocionada cunado sentiste unos fríos brazos que te tomaron por la cintura.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí? –Pregunto Jack sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Jack –Agradeciste antes de darle un pequeño beso. Escuchaste una pequeña risita de Tooth.

Todo iba bien, te sentías feliz de estar con el y no querías separarte de su lado nunca, pero la felicidad no duro mucho… Una extraña y sombría risa se escucho en el palacio provocando que las haditas se arrinconaran en un lugar en específico. Una ola de arena negra apareció en el aire y tras esta ola se hizo presente el rey de las pesadillas, Pitch Black.

Sentiste miedo al verlo y Jack se puso frente a ti.

-Black... –Exclamo North al verlo.

-Hola mis queridos amigos –Pitch sonreía con maldad, su mirada quedo fija en ti-. Que lindo volverte a encontrar _.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? –Pregunto Jack interrumpiéndolo.

-Venia a jugar un poco –Pitch sonrió-. Pero como veo que es una cita entre _ y tu Jack, mejor luego -Sandy hizo aparecer unos látigos con su arena dorada y lo miro advirtiéndole que se fuera-. Tranquilo Sandy, no pienso causar muchos problemas. Solo me gustaría agradecerles.

-¿Agradecer? –Bunny soltó una sonora carcajada-. ¿De que? ¿De que te patearemos el trasero en este instante?

-No, quería agradecerles por esto –Pitch mostró un reloj de cuerda de color plateado con algunas aplicaciones en azul-. Gracias por no estarlo cuidando North.

-¿Qué? –North se mostró muy sorprendido al ver el reloj de cuerda, demasiado para ser verdad-. ¿De donde has…?

-Si hubieran estado con Ombric en el Santoff Claussen tal vez lo hubieran evitado… Oh cierto, casi lo olvido –Pitch chasqueo los dedos y una ola negra lanzo a Ombric contra el suelo, estaba mal herido, sangraba y estaba desmayado.

-¡Ombric! –Grito Tooth al verlo y Pitch se rió sombríamente. Mirabas la escena con horror, tenias miedo de Pitch pero el estar con Jack te daba seguridad.

-Y en cuanto a la novia de Frost –Jack frunció el ceño-. Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que piensas _.

North grito antes de lanzarse contra Pitch, Bunny y Sandy le siguieron mientras que Tooth volaba a socorrer a Ombric y Jack se quedaron cerca de ti. Pitch rió maléficamente antes de desaparecer.

-_Cuida el collar que te di… -_Escuchaste un susurro en tu cabeza y recordaste el collar con la joya esmeralda que Pitch te había dado.


	26. La advertencia de Pitch

**Lectoras! Les digo que mi nuevo fan fic esta publicado, y les invito a pasar a leerlo :) Su titulo es: ROTG (Rise Of The Guardians) The last hope. Espero les guste! ^^**

**The Mystery Girl 245: ... Curiosidad comiéndome en 3... 2... 1... Hahaha xD Gracias por leer :3**

**D.A.N: Hahaha No tienes por que preocuparte D.A.N, estoy segura que nuestras historias no son iguales y eso es lo que cuenta en una historia, que sea original y única :D**

**Xena Sucrette: En potterfics aun no e subido ninguna historia xD tengo cuenta pero la que debes de estar leyendo no es mía ^^**

**Jazzy: Hahahaha ¬¬ Atrévete y no te cuento spoilers de los próximos capítulos (?) Hahaha ok no xD... De todas formas no te pienso contar nada e3e**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**La advertencia de Pitch.**

os guardianes socorrían a Ombric, este apartaba su mirada con vergüenza.

-¿En que pensabas al enfrentarte a Pitch solo? –Pregunto Bunny molesto.

-Estaba en el Santoff Claussen, pensé que podría vencerlo con facilidad allí –Justifico.

-Mal hecho –Dijo Bunny en modo de desaprobación.

-Lo siento… Solo quiero recuperar a Katherine…

Bunny bajo sus orejas cuando escucho a Ombric decir ello, el era el mas afectado en cuanto a Katherine… Después de todo, el era su padre adoptivo.

Tooth se acerco con algunas vendas que puso sobre el cuerpo de Ombric. Era cierto que eran inmortales, pero eso no les hacia inmunes al dolor.

Ombric se quejo.

-Deja de quejarte –Le regaño Tooth-. Si sigues moviéndote no terminare.

Ombric gruño en voz baja y dejo que Tooth terminara.

-Será mejor que te lleves a _ de regreso –North se mostraba muy preocupado-. Ya paso un buen rato.

Jack lo dudo pero al final asintió, North le dio un portal mágico y el albino se acerco a ti.

-Vamos de regreso princesa –Te dijo. Solo respondiste asintiendo con la cabeza, estabas preocupada, un poco asustada en si, recordando el collar con la gema verde. Jack te tomo de la cintura-. ¿Todo va bien?

-¿Qué? –No habías escuchado muy bien la pregunta de Jack pero rápidamente la entendiste-. Si, estoy bien… Solo que Pitch, no lo se… me da…

-¿Miedo? –Miraste apenada a otro lado-. No pienses en el ¿Vale? Ahora hay que ir de regreso a tu casa.

Te despediste rápidamente de los guardianes y Jack abrió el portal, lo cruzaron y se fueron. Aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa de Jack.

-Llegamos –Anunció Jack.

-Bueno, me iré a mi casa…

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias Jack, estoy un poco cansada –Mentiste-. Llegare a dormir…

Jack te miro nada convencido.

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa solo llámame ¿Si?

Asentiste con la cabeza y te fuiste. Tenías que llegar a tu casa y ver el collar.

Entraste a tu casa y otra nota de tu madre, avisando que saldría con tu padre a una fiesta importante y que llegarían muy tarde a casa.

-Gracias… -Susurraste al ver la nota, podrías investigar por tu cuenta sin problemas. Subiste a tu cuarto y de tu mochila sacaste el collar, lo miraste detenidamente-. ¿Por qué a Pitch le interesaría esto?

Bajaste a la sala con el collar en mano, no dejabas de hacerte preguntas.

-¿Debería de decirle a Jack?... –Negaste con la cabeza-. No quiero preocuparlo, estoy segura que como guardián ya debe de tener algo de estrés…

Las preguntas no dejaban de surgir y no apartabas la mirada de la hermosa gema verde, sentiste como si alguien estuviera detrás de ti pero no le diste importancia.

-Es hermosa ¿Verdad? –Escuchaste la voz de Pitch Black detrás de ti, saltaste por dentro y sentiste el miedo volver a tu mente, pero no se lo demostrarías.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaste intentando que tu voz no tuviera ningún tartamudeo o inseguridad.

-Quería ver si mi instinto me decía la verdad –Pitch sonrió-. Algo me decía que vendrías inmediatamente a ver la joya.

-_Maldita sea… _-Pensaste.

-Veo que estoy en lo cierto.

-Lárgate Pitch –Mas que ordenarle, se lo estabas pidiendo.

-No finjas que no tienes miedo, se que quieres prácticamente llorar y salir corriendo.

-¿Cómo…?

-El miedo es lo que mas puedo percibir y en la fragancia que desprendes se huele con tanta facilidad –Pitch pasó la mano por tu cabello, sentiste un escalofrío pero te contuviste-. Me iré, pero antes quería hacerte una pregunta… ¿Jack ya hablo contigo?

-¿Hablar conmigo?

-Pues claro, sobre que te dejara.

-¿Q-Qué? E-estas mintiendo… El no…

-¿Entonces no te a dicho nada? –Pitch parecía sorprendido-. _ Jack te dejara, se ira.

Lo miraste con confusión, intentando no creer en sus palabras.

-El no…

-¡Claro que lo hará! Mira _, Jack Frost es un inmortal, mientras que tu eres solo una mortal, mientras tu creces el seguirá como es ¿De verdad no te dijo nada?

Negaste levemente con la cabeza.

-No te creo nada…

-Yo solo quiero advertirte _, Jack hará algo para deshacerse de ti.

Pitch intento poner su mano en tu hombro pero te apartaste con rapidez.

-¡No te creo nada! –Le gritaste-. ¡Jack jamás haría algo así! ¡Y llévate tu maldito collar!

Le lanzaste con fuerza el collar a Pitch y este frunció su ceño.

-Bien, no me creas si no quieres, pero después veras como yo tenía la razón –Pitch chasqueo sus dedos-. Pero no pienso dejarte en paz… Aun no…

La esmeralda del collar de pronto se quebró sin razón alguna en la mano de Pitch, entrecerraste los ojos, sentiste como si algo se hubiera roto dentro ti y después apareció un dolor horrible en tu muñeca izquierda. Sentías como si te quemara, comenzaste a quejarte y tomaste tu muñeca con fuerza con tu mano derecha, la miraste y notaste como un pequeño dibujo se comenzó a trazar en ella.

Pitch se comenzó a reír.

-Dulces sueños…

El dolor era insoportable y caíste desmayada.

Al despertar estabas sobre el sillón de tu sala, te levantaste con rapidez y miraste a todos lados buscando al rey de las pesadillas, no había rastro de el.

-¿Fue un sueño? –Te preguntaste y luego miraste tu muñeca izquierda. Tenias la imagen de una pequeña mariposa, pero de un lado era negra  
con algunos puntos rojos, mientras que del otro era blanca con algunos puntos dorados-. ¿Pero que rayos?

Escuchaste que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ya voy… -Dijiste sin aparatar la mirada del dibujo en tu muñeca, y abriste, era Harry.

-Hola dientitos –Saludo Harry.

-Hola Harry –Al chico se le hizo extraño que no le digieras enano o irlandés, pero no le dio importancia.

-Oye, mi madre me mandaba para darte esto –Harry te dio una caja-. Dice que es tuyo.

-¿Mio?

-Son fotos viejas y creo que un dibujo que habías hecho de pequeña.

-Gracias –Ni siquiera pudiste sonreír-. ¿Quieres pasar?

-No gracias, tengo que regresar a mi casa –El se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo-. Oye _, hace unos días que me estaba preguntando algo en específico…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Quisiera saber si te gustaría ir al baile de invierno conmigo –Lo miraste extrañada-. ¡Como amigos! ¡Eso esta claro!

-Lo siento Harry –Respondiste-. Voy a ir con Jack.

-Ah, vaya, creo que lo supuse un poco –Notaste que Harry torció un poco la boca y después sonrió-. En fin, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego ¿Si?

-Claro, cuídate enano.

-Igual tu, dientitos.

Sentiste como si la muñeca te ardiera y evitaste el gritar, cerraste la puerta y soltaste un pequeño grito mientras te sostenías la muñeca.

-Maldita sea –Gruñiste-. ¿Que rayos es esto?...


	27. Primer error Parte 1

**Primer error. Parte 1**

Jack regreso al palacio de los dientes y fue con North quien seguía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa North? –Pregunto Jack-. No te ves muy bien.

-Es el reloj Jack…

-¿El reloj que tenia en las manos? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Que es un reloj que le pertenece a Kronos –Jack lo miro confundido-. Kronos es el espíritu del tiempo y el espacio, es un espíritu muy poderoso.

-¿Igual fue elegido por Manny?

-No, la verdad no se sabe como fue que se hizo un espíritu pero digamos que Kronos es un espíritu muy rebelde, no es nuestro enemigo pero tampoco nuestro amigo. Ya hace tiempo, antes de que renacieras, nos enfrentamos a el, le gustaba hacer estupideces por el mundo alterando el tiempo ¿Por qué crees que en el mundo hay diferentes horarios?

-Ya me imagino que es lo que hizo… Pero volviendo al punto ¿Qué tiene de especial ese reloj?

-Ese reloj contiene el poder de un deseo, un deseo que cumplirá Kronos con su poder –North se cruzo de brazos-. El lo hizo para que en cualquier momento que estuviera en peligro o a punto de morir, lo usaría para pedir que se salvase y así seria. El reloj esta conformado por energía del espació-tiempo, cumple cualquier cosa que se le pida, sea bueno o malo, se lo quite en la última batalla que tuvimos.

-Hay que quitárselo a Pitch –Dijo Jack comprendiendo lo grave de la situación.

-Y lo haremos, pero tampoco hay que preocuparnos mucho, el reloj no puede completarse hasta que se llene de energía del miedo –Explico North-. No podrá conseguir el miedo con facilidad, aun esta muy débil gracias a que los niños creen. Tendremos que vigilar cada parte del mundo.

-Yo vigilare aquí en América.

-Alto, alto –Bunny se metió en la plática-. Tú no puedes estar cuidando América.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana es el solsticio de invierno, tendrás que encargarte de eso primero.

-Bunny esta en lo cierto –Afirmo North. Jack lo miro suplicándole con la mirada que lo dejara cuidar el continente americano, por que primeramente quería cuidarte a ti-. Lo mejor es que hagas entrar el invierno Jack y en cuanto termines regreses a ayudarnos.

-De acuerdo –Mascullo Jack un tanto molesto.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas de una vez, mientras más rápido termines, más pronto volverás.

-Tooth, ¿Podrías decirle a _, que tuve que irme? –Tooth asintió con la cabeza-. Gracias.

-Buen viaje –Le dijo North-. Cualquier cosa usa el portal mágico.

Jack asintió y se dirigió al borde del lugar donde estaba.

-¡Viento! –Una ventisca golpeo levemente la cara de Jack y este sonrió-. ¡Dame un aventón!

Jack saltó e inmediatamente salió volando mientras el viento lo guiaba por el cielo.

Desde abajo, la pequeña Katherine junto a un corcel negro miraba a Jack divertida.

-Se ha ido… Grave error… -Susurro con picardía-. Que comience el juego…

* * *

Llego el lunes, te levantaste gracias al horrible dolor de tu muñeca. Te quejaste por lo bajo para evitar que tu madre te escuchara. Cuando el dolor paso entraste a la ducha y te bañaste rápidamente, no podías evitar pensar en las palabras de Pitch y en el estúpido "tatuaje" que tenias en la muñeca izquierda.

Te pusiste algo cómodo y peinaste tus largos cabellos.

_Deberías cortarte el cabello, siempre estas escondida tras tus mechones._

Las palabras de Harry te pasaron por la mente.

-Me gusta estar escondida… -Mascullaste con desanimo. De nuevo el ardor en la muñeca izquierda, te tomaste la muñeca con fuerza y apretaste los dientes. Miraste el dibujo de la mariposa y viste como ahora la parte negra tenía más de la mitad de la mariposa. Te extrañaste ¿No se suponía que era mitad blanca y mitad negra?

Negaste con la cabeza rápidamente y bajaste esperando encontrarte con Jack en la sala. No estaba. Tu madre salió de la cocina con una bata blanca.

-Buenos días mamá –Saludaste. Tu madre saludo con la mano mientras bostezaba-. ¿No ha venido Jack?

-No querida ¿Dijo que vendría por ti?

-No, es solo que pensé que vendría –Respondiste-. Voy por mis cosas y me voy.

-¿No tomaras nada?

-No tengo hambre –Respondiste y subiste rápidamente por tus útiles escolares. Bajaste y abriste la puerta-. Ya me voy.

-Cuídate mucho.

Saliste y te dirigiste a tu escuela, pasabas por el parque cuando sentiste el horrible dolor regresar de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte. Te apoyaste en un árbol y apretaste los dientes con fuerza.

El dolor pasó y diste un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Si esto se va a hacer rutina lo mejor es que me acostumbre… -Murmuraste-. Tal vez debería de decirles a los guardianes sobre esto… -Te sentiste rara al decirles por primera vez guardianes.

Al llegar a la escuela te encontraste con Harry en la entrada.

-Hola dientitos.

-Hola enano –Saludaste con una sonrisa.

-Llegaste temprano ¿Y Jack? –Preguntar al notar la ausencia de tu novio.

-No lo se, tal vez se quedo dormido o algo por el estilo –Te encogiste de hombros fingiendo que no te importaba.

-Vaya chico –Harry suspiro y se paso una mano por el rebelde cabello-. Me voy a mi salón, voy a buscar a un compañero.

-De acuerdo, te veo mas al rato –Harry asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Entraste a la escuela y comenzaste a caminar por el largo pasillo cuando lo viste. Era Jack. Tenia la mirada fija en el frente, pero no te estaba mirando a ti, su rostro era serió, como si nada le interesara.

-¡Jack! –Lo llamaste sonriendo pero el no hizo nada de caso y te paso de largo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos. Te quedaste congelada y volteaste-. ¿Jack?

Jack reacciono y te volteo a ver.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablaste? –Pregunto de mala gana.

-… Si…

-Perdón, es que estoy pensando en varias cosas.

-No te preocupes –Jack te dedico una sonrisa de lado y se fue. Te extrañaste y bajaste la mirada. Fuiste a tu aula y te sentaste en tu lugar.

La campana sonó y Jack entro despreocupado, pero esta vez se sentó en otro lado del salón. Como si estuviera evadiéndote.

Te extrañaste pero no dijiste nada.

Pasó dos horas y tomaban la clase de matemáticas. El profesor estaba dando la explicación de algunos problemas cuando un avión de papel le pego el la cabeza.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso? –Pregunto de mala gana. Jack se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca y sonrió. El profesor frunció el ceño-. Bien señor Overland, pase al frente.

Jack bufo y se paro, paso al frente y el profesor le dicto un difícil problema.

-Resuélvalo –Le ordeno el profesor. Jack se paso el plumón por las manos divertido y comenzó a resolver el problema con rapidez.

-Listo –Anunció cuando termino el problema-. Esto es de kínder, póngame algo mas difícil –Se burlo antes de dejar el plumón sobre el escritorio del profesor e irse a sentar. El maestro solo se quedo boquiabierto y un poco avergonzado.

-_¿Qué rayos le sucede? _–Pensaste al verlo. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Al llegar el descanso fuiste con Jack.

-¿Desde cuando eres un maestro en matemáticas? –Preguntaste con una sonrisa burlona.

-Desde anoche –Jack torció los ojos notoriamente molesto y se levanto-. Me voy preciosa, te veré luego.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntaste extrañada.

-Por ahí –Respondió sin interés y se fue. Solo te quedaste mirando la puerta y el dolor volvió a tu muñeca. Te quejaste y decidiste salir a buscar a Jack.

Jack subió al segundo piso y comenzó a buscar a alguien. Llego a unas pequeñas terrazas y encontró a quien buscaba allí.

-Liam Stanlinson –Llamo al nombrado y este volteo a verlo-. Necesito hablar contigo…


	28. Primer error Parte 2

**Primer error. Parte 2**

Liam al ver a Jack torció los ojos y bufo.

-¿Qué quieres Overland? –Pregunto dándole la espalda.

-Ya te lo dije, necesito hablar contigo –Repitió y se sentó a un lado de Liam-. Es sobre _.

-Mira, no quiero saber más sobre _ -Aclaro rápidamente-. Ella esta feliz contigo.

-No, Liam, ella aun te ama –Jack mintió.

-¿Qué? –Liam lo miro completamente sorprendido.

-Ella aun te ama –Repitió-. Mira, no me lo a dicho pero… -Jack saco de sus bolsillos el collar de medió corazón y se lo enseño-. Encontré esto en sus cosas, siempre lo carga consigo…

-El collar… -Liam abrió los ojos y tomo el collar entre sus manos-. ¿Ella aun lo conservaba?

-Si… -Jack pasó sus manos por su cabello-. Mira, no quiero entrometerme más entre ustedes dos… Además, ya no quiero jugar más con ella –Liam alzo una ceja y lo miro confundido-. Me siento muy mal por lo que e hecho, solo e jugado con _, yo no la amo.

Liam no dijo nada, no podía reclamarle nada, el había hecho lo mismo en un momento.

-Bueno, que tengas lindo día –Jack se levanto de su lugar dejando a Liam. Bajo por las escaleras y se fue.

Mientras tanto, tú seguías buscando a Jack por todo el instituto. Pasaste por los clubes, los jardines, las aulas y demás pero no había ni rastro de el.

-¡_! –Alguien te llamo. Esa voz que tanto odiabas… Liam Stanlinson.

-Liam ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntaste de mala gana.

-Necesito hablar contigo –Te cruzaste de brazos-. Mira, se que soy un estúpido, idiota, hijo de la gran… todo eso y mas.

Te sorprendiste al escucharlo decir eso.

-Quiero disculparme contigo… Yo no se que rayos tenia en la cabeza –Liam se golpeo levemente la frente-. Jamás quise hacerte sufrir, estaba mal, estoy mal, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía… ¿Querrías volver a unir los collares conmigo? –Liam en ese momento saco el collar de medio corazón y te lo enseño. Te quedaste pálida al verlo.

-¿De donde lo conseguiste? –Preguntaste de inmediato.

-Jack me lo dio…

Abriste tus ojos tan grande como pudiste.

-No te creo –Dijiste con tu corazón estrujándose.

-Es la verdad, mira _ yo…

-No Liam –Lo interrumpiste-. Mira, sinceramente yo ya no quiero volver a saber de ti, no te amo, no lo hare nunca mas.

Liam se quedo callado. Te diste vuelta para irte y el volvió a hablar.

-¡Jack no te ama! –Dijo con dolor-. ¡El te engaña! ¡Me lo dijo! Si te mintiera ¿Crees que tendría esto?

Sentiste un dolor horrible y negaste con la cabeza. Liam resignado solo se alejo.

-_Pitch… Pitch tenia razón… _-Pensaste con lagrimas en los ojos, no te podías contener, te dolía, te quemaba. La soledad, el miedo, el dolor, la depresión, volvió a invadir tu alma.

-¿_? –Tropezaste con alguien. Lo miraste con las lagrimas en los ojos, era Harry-. ¿Qué tienes?

No pudiste aguantar más y comenzaste a llorar con más fuerza. Escondías tu rostro en el pecho de Harry y este te abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa _? –Pregunto con preocupación.

-Es… Es Jack… -Respondiste con la voz entrecortada-. El… El solo me utilizo… Me engaño…

La cólera se apodero de Harry y te abrazo con más fuerza.

-¡¿Dónde esta Overland?! –Pregunto apartándose de ti.

-No… No lo se…

-¡¿Has visto a Jackson?! –Pregunto a una chica que pasaba por allí.

-Se acaba de ir –Le respondió Amber-. Abrió las puertas del instituto y se salió así como si nada.

-Maldita sea… -Mascullo Harry.

-_ -Amber volteo a verte con dolor-. Jack estaba coqueteando con Tamara antes de irse… Perdón, pero era mejor que lo supieras…

Asentiste con la cabeza y sentiste como el dolor de la muñeca te quemo con dolor, la miraste de rojo y pudiste notar que se hizo un poco más negra. Harry te volvió a abrazar.

-En cuanto vea a ese infeliz, no se salvara –Dijo el-. Es un…

Harry se contuvo y tomo tu mano con fuerza.

-No estas sola –Te susurro con dulzura.

-_Ya no se que creer… -_Pensaste llorando.

La campana sonó, entraron a clases, tus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos por el llorar. Por primera vez agradeciste el ser la chica que mas era ignorada, así nadie te preguntaría que pasaba.

Al llegar la salida te quedaste en la entrada esperando a Harry. Harry te pidió que lo esperaras para que te acompañase a tu casa.

-_ -La voz de Tooth te llamo. Las lágrimas quisieron volver a invadir tus ojos-. Que bueno que te encuentro, pensé que te habías ido.

-¿Qué quieres Tooth? –No pudiste evitar preguntar seca y resentida.

-Yo… Jack me pidió que te dijera algo…

Te apartaste de Tooth y le diste la espalda mientras te alejabas.

-¡Hey! ¡Oye _! –Tooth se sorprendió al verte actuar de esa forma-. ¡Espera!

-¡No Tooth! –Le gritaste-. ¡No voy a esperar! No quiero oír mas cosas de Jack ¿Es que acaso no le basto con lo que me hizo?

-¿Qué?...

-Que se divierta con su verdadera novia –Torciste los ojos llenos de lagrimas y te fuiste. Tooth te tomo de la mano-. ¡Suéltame!

Al forcejearte Tooth pude ver el "tatuaje" de tu muñeca izquierda.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto con asombro y dolor por como te estabas comportando.

-Nada que te interese –Respondiste seca, pero la mariposa te produjo dolor. Maldijiste por lo bajo y saliste corriendo.

-¡_! –Tooth grito tu nombre pero no paraste. Llegaste a los baños de mujeres y te inspeccionaste el brazo. El "tatuaje" había cambiado, ahora era una mariposa mas grande y con un copo de nieve, roto de la mitad, en la parte de abajo.

Esperaste un rato mientras llorabas en silencio. Cuando te calmaste saliste y encontraste a Harry.

-Dientitos –Dijo el-. ¿Estas bien?

-Si… supongo…

-Vámonos… -Harry te tomo de la mano y se fueron de la escuela.

Ahora te sentías peor que nunca… ¿Quién era realmente Jack Frost? ¿Por qué había jugado contigo?... ¿Por qué habías llegado a amarlo de esa manera?... Pero lo peor de todo… Seguirías amándolo por un largo tiempo…

Habían pasado una o dos semanas y seguías en esa depresión, era horrible, te sentías horrible, aun peor que cuando Liam te había terminado. No había ni el mas mínimo rastro de Jack y eso te tranquilizaba pero a la vez te dolía.

En más de una ocasión Tooth o Bunny habían ido a tu casa para hablar contigo, pero tú solo no abrías, no querías saber nada de Jack ni de sus "familiares"

La mariposa de tu muñeca seguía haciéndose cada vez más negra, cambiaba de forma y te quemaba, pero no le dabas importancia.

Harry se había quedado contigo, apoyándote incondicionalmente, el lazo que los unía se hizo mucho más fuerte en esas semanas.

Te enteraste que Liam se cambio de escuela y termino a Amber. También te enteraste de que tus notas cayeron en picada, ¿Tan afectada estabas? Parecía que si.

-Jack Frost… -Susurraste mirando por la ventana la nieve caer con lentitud-. ¿Por qué?...

* * *

**¡Les dije que iba a haber acción! xD ¡Y no se esperan lo que vendrá pronto!**

**¿Qué creen que paso realmente? ¿Qué pasara después? Ñaaam~**

**Hehehe**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	29. Algo anda mal

**Reviews~**

**Kisanix: Yo te ayudo compañera *Toma un palo* Por Narniaaaaaa! (?)**

**Alexa: Estas madres~ hahaha xD Yo te agradezco a ti por la idea hahaha necesitaba algo para poder escribir :D**

**Fluttershy: (Nombre de Pegaso! xD) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y tienes razón, prácticamente no hay historias en español de The big four aquí en fan fiction, tal vez lo suba despuesito, pero si gustas pasa a leer mi one shot: _Love the way you_ lie de Rapunzel y Jack Frost ;)**

**Maite453: Gracias ti por leer la historia :D**

**Jazzy: xD Hahaha aguántese como buena lectora, además yo nunca te dije que actualizaría o.O xD**

* * *

**Algo anda mal.**

-¿Alguna idea de que era eso? –Pregunto Tooth muy preocupada. North no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Ya les dije lo que es –Respondió Ombric.

-Sigo sin creerlo –Tooth defendió su idea-. No puede ser una maldición de Pitch.

-¡Por Manny! –Ombric golpeo su rostro con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Eh visto esa marca en más de una ocasión Tooth!

-Pero…

-Ombric tiene razón –Le interrumpió North-. Pitch suele hacer eso para marcar a sus victimas ¿No recuerdas la edad oscura?

-Si pero… -Tooth seguía intentando defender su idea, pero al final accedió-. … ¿Hay alguna forma de ayudarla?

Sandy hizo algunos gestos con las manos

-Claro que hay una forma de ayudarla… -Bunny se cruzo de brazos-. Pero se niega a hablarnos e incluso vernos.

-Tal vez le da miedo tu cara –Bromeo North.

-¿Crees que es momento de bromas? –Bunny lo miro molesto. North le devolvió la mirada y como siempre comenzaron a discutir.

Tooth se frustro, lo único que quería era ayudarte. Te había tomado un cariño especial. Tooth torció los ojos y subió al cuarto de arriba, el cuarto que le pertenecía a Jack y miro por la ventana.

-Jack… Regresa pronto… -Susurro recargándose contra el cristal.

Después de unas horas, era casi media noche y Bunny estaba mirando la tele. Tocaron la puerta tres veces. Bunny abrió y una bola de nieve le golpeo la cara.

-¡Feliz invierno! –Se burlo Jack en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡FROST! –Grito Bunny quitándose la nieve de la cara. Jack se rió muy divertido y entro a la casa dejando un rastro de escarcha.

-Hola de nuevo –Saludo Jack recargándose sobre su cayado-. Ya regrese.

Bunny suspiro con pesadez, su pesadilla había vuelto.

-Iré a dormir un poco –Dijo Jack regresando a su forma mortal-. Fueron unas semanas muy agotadoras.

-Has lo que se te plazca la gana –Contesto Bunny muy molesto mientras miraba la escarcha del suelo. Jack dio un bostezo y subió a su habitación.

Bunny se había molestado tanto con Jack que había olvidado decirle lo que pasaba contigo, Tooth ni Ombric no estaban en casa y North seguramente estaba durmiendo al igual que Sandy.

Al día siguiente Jack se levanto con mucha energía y felicidad, te iba a volver a ver y eso era lo que mas quería. Durante las semanas te había extrañado tanto.

Miro en su cómoda el muñequito de nieve que le habías regalado y sonrío sonrojándose un poco.

Paso a tu casa pero nadie le abrió.

-Que extraño –Murmuro-. De seguro volvió a irse con Harry –Jack intento que los celos no lo comieran y comenzó a caminar. Al llegar al instituto sintió como todas las miradas se posaron en el y algunos murmullos comenzaron a empezar entre todos, eso le incomodo mucho e intento no darle importancia y siguió su camino. Al entrar al salón te vio, estabas mirando el suelo, el cabello no estaba del todo peinado y escondía un poco tu rostro, eso no le impidió ver tus marcadas ojeras, debajo de tus ojos, tenías una expresión deprimida y triste. Jack se acerco lentamente y se sentó a un lado tuyo. Alzaste la mirada un poco y lo miraste, ahí estaba nuevamente.

Jack te sonrió con ternura y tú bufaste mientras los ojos se te cristalizaban, tomaste tus cosas tan rápido como pudiste y te cambiaste de lugar al más lejano que tuvieras de Jack.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se pregunto Jack extrañándose al ver lo que hiciste. El estaba por ir a preguntarte el por que de que hubieras hecho aquello pero en ese momento la profesora mas gruñona entro.

-Saquen cuadernos, voy a revisar la tare –Dijo ella acomodándose las gafas mientras miraba tétricamente a sus alumnos-. _ Woodside, la tarea.

-No la hice –respondiste mirando el piso.

-¿Nuevamente? –No respondiste-. Ya van dos semanas que no esta haciendo nada, váyase a consejería, que le pongan otro reporte.

-Si… -Respondiste con un tono tan apagado.

Jack se sorprendió tanto al ver lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que te estuvieran poniendo un reporte a ti? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubieras hecho los deberes escolares?

_- Algo anda mal… _-Pensó Jack mientras miraba como salías por la puerta.

Al llegar el descanso saliste tan rápido como pudiste.

-¡Hey! ¡_! –Jack te llamo pero lo ignoraste-. ¡Espera! ¿Qué te sucede?

Estabas por voltearte violentamente y comenzar a gritarle pero alguien más se puso delante de Jack evitándole el paso hacia ti. Era Harry, miraste la escena y diste unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Overland… -Dijo Harry mirándolo con tanto enojo-. Aléjate ¿Quieres?

-Hazte a un lado Harry –Jack entrecerró los ojos un tanto molesto. Harry lo tomo de la sudadera y lo alzo un poco.

-No te dejare acercarte a _ -Dijo el. Jack apretó los puños apunto de soltarle algún puñetazo al chico.

-Harry –Llamaste al mencionado y este soltó a Jack. De una u otra forma seguías amando a Jack-. Vámonos… por favor…

Harry suspiro y soltó a Jack.

-Si no te e partido la cara es por ella –Aclaro Harry a Jack antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse contigo. Jack se acomodo la sudadera y admiro atentamente como tu y Harry se alejaban de el. Miro con detenimiento y pudo mirar algo en tu muñeca izquierda, no pudo darse cuenta de que era realmente por que tu chamarra lo cubría.

Las clases pasaron y durante ellas los profesores te habían llamado la atención por falta de trabajos, no poner atención o alguna otra cosa. Eso la había extrañado a Jack demasiado. Intento acercarse a ti a la salida, pero lo mismo sucedió con Harry, era como tu guardaespaldas personal.

-Maldita sea –Maldijo Jack por lo bajo-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Jack se alejo tan rápido como pudo y regreso a ser el espíritu del invierno para poder ir a tu casa y entrar por tu ventana como habitualmente lo hacia.

-Gracias por acompañarme –Agradeciste a Harry dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de que dientitos –Harry te abrazo y luego beso tu mejilla-. ¿Segura que no quieres pasar el día en mi casa? Además, tus padres no están.

Tus padres habían salido de viaje, por cuestiones de trabajo, a Texas y tú habías preferido quedarte. Mas que nunca necesitabas el apoyo que Harry te brindaba.

-No lo se Harry…

-Vamos dientitos –El tomo tu mochila y la cargo-. Mis padres estarán felices de tenerte en casa, te sentirás animada allá.

-Si tu lo dices… -Susurraste antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta de tu casa e irte caminando con Harry.

Jack no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en la parte de enfrente de tu casa y entro por la ventana de tu cuarto. Al entrar encontró el libro que hablaba sobre el en tu cama, luego miro detenidamente todo tu cuarto. Todo estaba hecho un desorden horrible, la cama mal tendida, bolsas y cosas tiradas por el suelo, ropa extendida por diferentes partes.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Pregunto Jack mirando todo y teniendo cuidado de no pisar nada. Jack se sentó en tu cama y miro el libro, al abrirlo encontró que habían pequeñas gotas de las imágenes del libro corridas-. ¿Ha estado llorando?

Jack espero unas horas pero no llegabas. Suspiro pensando a donde habías ido cuando escucho que algo se cayó en la parte de abajo, seguido de unos sollozos desconsolados.

Jack inmediatamente bajo tan rápido como pudo pero no encontró a nadie. Miro a todos lados y su mirada diviso el collar de medio corazón sobre uno de los sillones. Jack se acerco y lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Y pensar que todo comenzó por eso –La voz de Pitch Black resonó en la sala. Jack salto al escucharla y tomo su cayado con fuerza mirando a todas partes-. Hola nuevamente Frost.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Jack.

-Solo quería venir a ver a _, pero al parecer no esta aquí.

-Aléjate de ella –Ordeno Jack con un tono amenazador. Pitch se rió.

-Jack, Jack, Jack… -Pitch negó con la cabeza divertido-. Me pides algo que deberías hacer tú… Después de todo le rompiste de una manera tan horrible el corazón a _

-¿A que te refieres?

-"Admitiste" que no la amas y que solo la utilizas como un juego –Jack abrió sus ojos muy confundido.

-Yo jamás hice eso, además eso es una mentira yo realmente…

-¡Se que realmente la amas Jack! –Pitch sonrió-. Pero gracias a ti y a ella pronto hare que todo termine. ¿Acaso no le revisaste la muñeca a _?

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Mas bien dicho… ¿Qué le hiciste tú a _?

Pitch dio unos pasos para atrás y desapareció en las sombras. Jack lo miro extrañado, esas palabras le había dicho cuando se encargo de destruir los huevos de pascua. Estaba por dejar el collar en la mesa de centro de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Gracias Harry –Escucho tu voz-. Hasta mañana.

Tú cerraste la puerta y volteaste para encontrarte con Jack y mirar el collar de medio corazón entre sus manos a punto de dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche. Tus ojos se cristalizaron horriblemente.

-Lárgate… -Le ordenaste con voz titubeante.

* * *

**Antes de irme les diré que van a odiar estas 4 semanas de vacaciones que tengo, pues estoy yendo a unos (hermosos! *u*) cursos de comedia musical durante toda la semana y solo puedo estar en la computadora sábados y domingos, por lo que se me complicara escribir y actualizar todas mis historias con rapidez Dx**

**Sean pacientes y gracias por leer :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Proteger a la familia

**Reviews~**

**TheMisteryGirl 245: Pitch: ¡Deja! ¡DEJA! ¡ALGUIEN QUITEME A ESTA LOCA! (?) **

**Deipris: ¡DEIPRIS! *Corre a abrazarla* Pensé que te habías olvidado de esta historia, ya te extrañaba TT-TT**

**Jazzy: Ganaste por esta vez ¬¬ Te prometí que actualizaría si llegaban a los 180 y llegaron ¬¬**

* * *

**Proteger a la familia.**

-_ espera tengo que hablar contigo…

-¡No! –Interrumpiste-. ¡Vete! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! Me hiciste mucho daño ¿Acaso no te basto solo jugar conmigo?

Jack se quedo callado, realmente no sabia que era lo que había pasado, no sabia que sucedía. Enfureciste al no tener una respuesta de el.

-¡Lárgate! –Le volviste a ordenar tan fuerte como pudiste y lo empujaste. Jack retrocedió al ver tu reacción. Suspiraste con pesadez y tristeza mientras comenzabas a llorar-. Yo… perdí mi felicidad hace tiempo, Jack, y tu… tu solo ayudaste a hacer que desapareciera por completo –Terminaste por decir antes de darle la espalda al albino. Jack intento acercarse a ti, pero lo dudo y finalmente se fue de tu casa. Pusiste tus manos sobre tu rostro y te echaste a llorar.

Jack llego con la cabeza mirando el suelo a su casa. Los demás guardianes, a excepción de Ombric, lo esperaban.

-Al fin volviste –Tooth le abrazo al verlo. Jack medio sonrío y se aparto de ella.

-North –Se dirigió a North-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en terminar todo esto?

-¿Por qué preguntas tal cosa?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-… Hasta que le quitemos ese reloj a Pitch y terminemos con todo esto.

-Entonces hay que buscarlo con mas fuerza –Jack se puso la capucha de su sudadera y se dio la vuelta-. Mientras más rápido regresemos al polo, será mejor.

-¿Hablaste con _? –Pregunto Bunny.

Jack se quedo quieto y suspiro.

-Lo mejor será olvidarse de ella –Respondió antes de salir por la puerta de la casa.

Tooth estaba por seguirlo pero Bunny la detuvo.

-Déjalo –Le pidió Bunny a Tooth.

-Pero Jack esta…

-Tranquila –Bunny le pasó la mano por el cabello a Tooth logrando que esta se sonrojara-. Estarán bien, déjamelo a mí.

Bunny regreso a ser ese enorme pooka y zapateó el suelo dos veces creando un agujero debajo de el.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto North.

-Estaré en el Santoff Claussen –Respondió para después saltar por el agujero. Cuando el agujero se cerró Bunny no tardo para estirar sus patas-. ¡Al fin! ¡Ya necesitaba volver a ser yo! Bien, tengo que darme prisa.

Bunny comenzó a correr por su largo túnel hasta que llego a su objetivo. Abrió otro agujero y salto fuera. Llego a algún lugar de Australia donde había un enorme árbol, Bunny se acerco cuidadosamente al árbol y busco un agujero, al encontrarlo entro por este y se deslizo por algo parecido a un tobogán de madera hasta llegar a un enorme lugar donde dos robots lo recibieron al reconocerlo.

-Hola Bart, hola Liz –Los saludo Bunny. Ambos robots hicieron una reverencia-. ¿Dónde esta Ombric?

-En su taller –Respondió una niña de unos 13 años con el cabello chino y cortó, tenia la piel morena y unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

-Gracias Esmeralda –Agradeció a la pequeña y camino por el enorme lugar cubierto de árboles y lagunillas. En algunos árboles había algunas casas construidas con diferentes materiales como meta, madera y roca. Por el cielo se alzaban en vuelo aves de colores llamativos y brillantes. Varios niños de entre 10 y 17 años saludaban a Bunny al verlo pasar. Bunny solo les devolvía el saludo seguido de una sonrisa-. Hace mucho tiempo que no venia por aquí.

Bunny llego a la casa mas grande de todo el lugar, estaba sobre una laguna cristalina llena de peces dorados y algo parecido a mariposas de colores brillantes.

-Buenas tardes –Saludo Bunny entrando por la puerta principal. Ombric estaba sentado sobre una hamaca tejida con hojas de color rojo.

-¡Maestro! –Ombric se exalto al verlo-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –Bunny se acerco a Ombric.

-¿Favor?

-Si ¿Aun recuerdas como viajar en el tiempo?

-Esa pregunta me ofende –Ombric sonrió e hizo aparecer su báculo. Bunny sonrió-. ¿A dónde necesitas ir?

-Llévame a hace tres semanas, en el instituto de Jack.

* * *

Miraste tu cuarto tirado y recogiste tu pijamaza del suelo, te limpiaste las lágrimas y te cambiaste para irte a la cama. Al sentarte en tu cama miraste el libro del rey del invierno y lo lanzaste lejos.

-Jack… Aun que esto sea así… -Susurraste mirando la ventana-. De todas formas te amo…

Te tiraste a la cama sintiéndote estúpida y miraste el techo.

-Debería alzar mi cuarto… Si… Debería…

Escuchaste como si algo crujiera en tu suelo, alzaste la mirada y localizaste a un conejo. Era Bunnymund. Saltaste y te sentaste sobre tu cama.

-Que alivio que sigues despierta –Dijo Bunny al verte-. Pensé que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, necesitaba enseñarte lo que realmente paso con Jack.

Bufaste.

-No quiero saber nada…

-Me vas a escuchar –Bunny se acerco amenazadoramente a ti y tu retrocediste un poco sobre tu cama-. Jack no hizo nada, todo fue un plan del idiota de Pitch –Bunny saco un dije que tenia forma de flor dorada y te la entrego-. Tan solo gira los pétalos.

Hiciste lo que Bunny dijo, un poco desconfiada y en ese momento la imagen apareció frente a ti.

Era Pitch, estaba mirándote desde las sombras mientras tú llegabas a tu escuela y te acomodabas en tu lugar. En ese momento Pitch tomo la forma de Jack y se acerco a ti, comenzó a hacer todo lo que te había hecho ese día, pero esta vez no veías a Jack, veías a Pitch Black.

La imagen desapareció y tu mirada regreso a tu cuarto.

-Entonces Jack no hizo nada… -Susurraste arrepentida.

-Exactamente –Bunny se sentó a tu lado.

-¿Por qué me mostraste esto Bunny? –Preguntaste-. ¿Es que no odias a Jack?

-No es que lo odie –Bunny suspiro-. No me agrada la nieve y Jack es prácticamente nieve y hielo, jamás nos hemos llevado nada bien pero… -Bunny se detuvo un momento y lo miraste-. El es parte de esta familia y una vez le prometí a Tooth que haría lo que fuera para proteger la esperanza y la felicidad de esta familia.

-¿A Tooth? –Lo miraste pícaramente y Bunny si sonrojó.

-Si… a… a Tooth –Respondió nerviosamente-. ¡Pero venga! Ve a hablar con Jack y arreglen las cosas.

-¿Eh?

Bunny se paro e hizo aparecer un agujero en el suelo de tu habitación.

-Agárrate fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde? –Preguntaste mirando a todos lados.

-Es solo una expresión –Bunny te empujo y comenzaste a caer por el agujero dando un enorme grito.

Te ibas desplazando por el enorme túnel y después de un momento empezaste a reír animadamente, después de recorrer el amplió túnel este te dejo sobre un lugar lleno de nieve, te abrazaste al sentir el frío recorrer tu piel y te diste cuenta que estabas descalza.

-Maldita sea... -Maldijiste al darte cuenta que habías olvidado los zapatos. Miraste a todas partes y encontraste a Jack mirando al horizontes sentado sobre un gran montón de nieve. Tragaste saliva y te acercaste a el con lentitud.

Era hora de arreglar las cosas y dejar todo muy en claro.


	31. Cree en mi

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Firefly: Nombre nuevo ¿Eh? xD No te preocupes gemela :3 a mi me absorben los cursos de verano c:**

**Deipris: Hahahaha morí con lo del cuarto XD Pero ya lo hará, obligare a Jack que la ayude, ok no ._.**

**Mel-Frost: Te vuelvo a enviar mi correo y si no te llega te pasare mi Facebook :)**

**Jazzy: xD Ha! En tu cara! Sabes que de todas formas me gusta dejar las historias en suspenso c:**

**D.A.N: ¡DAN! ¡PERDÓN! D: De verdad que había olvidado contestar tu pregunta de Rapunzel. En mi historia Rapunzel es espíritu de la primavera y guardiana de la inocencia :)**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Cree en mí.**

Te acercaste lentamente a Jack y sin saber que decirle te sentaste a un lado suyo y miraste a su lado el horizonte mientras el viento les golpeaba suavemente la cara.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando me siento mal –Hablo Jack sin dejar de mirar el horizonte-. Me anima mucho estar aquí.

-Es un lindo lugar –Dijiste mirando a diferentes partes.

-¿Qué te hizo venir para acá? –Pregunto ignorando por completo el como habías llegado hasta el polo sur.

-Bunny hablo conmigo –Respondiste bajando tu mirada-. Yo… no se que decir…

Jack se quedo callado y ambos solo miraron el horizonte.

-Lo siento… -Susurraste tan bajo como pudiste. Jack te miro sin haber entendido lo que habías dicho-. Yo… Lo siento… Se que no basta un lo siento, soy muy problemática y muy estúpida… Pero yo, no lo sabía…

-El que debe pedir perdón, en cierta forma, soy yo –Te interrumpió Jack tomándote de la mano-. No te debí de haber involucrado en todo esto… Es mi culpa que todo esto te este pasando…

-Jack… -Lo abrazaste y el te devolvió el abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba tu cabello-. Te amo…

-Yo también te amo _...

-Pero Jack… Aun que sigamos juntos… -Balbuceaste-. Tu eres inmortal y yo… Yo simplemente soy una humana.

-No tienes por que preocuparte por eso –Jack se paso la mano por el cabello-. Encontrare una solución… Ya lo veras... –Jack no comento nada sobre Manny y que tu pudieras ser una inmortal junto con el puesto que el pensaba que no era el momento de decírtelo.

Ambos se dieron un suave beso y cuando se separaron lo miraste con lagrimas en los ojos. Jack te sonrío y paso su fría mano por tu mejilla, sonreíste levemente y te abrazaste al sentir el frío del polo sacudirte nuevamente la espalda.

Jack se rió para sus adentros y se quito su sudadera, no tenía otra playera por debajo así que te sonrojaste fuertemente.

-Ponte mi sudadera –Te pidió dulcemente-. No quiero que te congeles.

Asentiste desviando tu mirada de su descubierto pecho, aun con esas chapas tan rojas en tus mejillas te pusiste la sudadera y te cubriste la cabeza con la capucha.

-¿Estas descalza? –Pregunto Jack al ver que tus pies estaban muy rojos debidos al frío. Asentiste con la cabeza-. Bunny estúpido ¿Cómo te dejo venir así?

Jack se levanto de su lugar y se estiro un poco, su espalda se marco y miraste a otro lado sonrojándote aun peor.

-_Se decente… Se decente… -_Pensabas en tus adentros evitando mirarlo. Jack en ese instante te cargo en su espalda-. ¿Qué haces?

-Debo llevarte de regreso a tu casa –Jack sonrió-. No quiero que te congeles. Aferrate fuertemente a mi ¿De acuerdo?

Estabas por decir algo cuando Jack salió volando contigo en la espalda. Te aferraste tan fuerte como pudiste y evitaste gritar.

-No tengas miedo –Te dijo Jack al sentir lo duro que lo estabas apretando.

-¡No tengo miedo! –Mentiste cerrando los ojos.

-Cree en mí… -Te dijo Jack antes de acomodarte en sus brazos. No querías bajar de su espalda pero Jack te obligo y esta vez te cargaba como si estuviesen casados, estabas muy sonrojada y mirabas sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Crees en mi? –Te pregunto Jack al notar que lo mirabas fijamente.

-Siempre –Respondiste en una sonrisa. Jack sonrió.

-Entonces te enseñare algo… -Jack te puso de pie sobre el cielo. El te sostenía de los hombros y tú estabas muy nerviosa-. Te soltare.

-¡¿Qué?! –Te alteraste al escuchar eso y el albino soltó una carcajada.

-Será divertido, créeme. Solo cierra tus ojos.

Suspiraste con fuerza, tragaste saliva e hiciste lo que el rey del invierno te pedía. Sentiste como Jack soltó tu mano levemente y comenzaste a caer, abriste los ojos al sentir la caricia del rápido viento contra tu cara. Sonreíste y comenzaste a reír.

Jack llego a tu lado mientras el "caía" contigo. Atravesaron las nubes, el te tomo de la mano y te aferro contra el. Rodeaste con tus manos su pecho y Jack volvió a volar contigo el cielo.

-¿Lindo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tú te reíste y Jack te dio un rápido beso en los labios- Dime algo ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?

-… Claro, por supuesto, es muy fácil –Respondiste con notorio sarcasmo. Jack volvió a reírse.

-Entonces aprovechemos que estamos cerca de un lago congelado para que te enseñe.

-Estas loco –Torciste los ojos con diversión-. Estoy descalza Jack –Le recordaste moviendo tus desnudos pies.

-Eso se resuelve.

Jack y tú volaron hasta llegar a un algo congelado no muy lejos de Burgess. Jack te dejo sobre una roca en la cual te sentaste y te abrazaste con fuerza.

-Espera, regreso en un segundo –Dijo Jack y salio volando con rapidez. Aun tenías su sudadera puesta y no dejabas de oler la fragancia que esta desprendía, era como una droga para ti. Sonreíste y paso como 5 minutos para que Jack regresara, traía un par de patines en las manos y unos calcetines que te pertenecían a ti.

-¿De donde los has sacado? –Preguntaste mirando los patines.

-Los calcetines de tu cuarto, los patines… Luego los devolveré –Dijo el con una sonrisa. Te reíste levemente y extendiste tu mano esperando que Jack te diera el par de calcetines y los patines pero en realidad el mismo te los puso. Te sonrojaste.

-Listo, déjame ponerme los míos –Jack se puso con rapidez sus patines y se levanto de la nieve. Te extendió la mano y la tomaste.

Ambos caminaron al hielo, estaba grueso así que no habría problemas para patinar. Jack se mantenía en pie, pero tú en cambio apenas pusiste un pie en el hielo que casi te caes de no haber sido por Jack quien te sostuvo.

-Tranquila, te tengo –Dijo el. Miraste su pecho y nuevamente el sonrojo.

-Por favor cúbrete con algo Jack… -Le pediste. Jack se rió con fuerza y te tomo de la mano.

-Tu tienes mi sudadera –Se excuso-. Además, me gusta que te pongas roja.

Estabas por golpear a Jack pero este comenzó a moverse por el hielo, tú en cambio parecías Bambi recién nacido.

_-Esto es peor que usar tacones –_Pensaste intentando no perder el equilibrio. Estabas por caer por tercera vez pero Jack te tomo de la cintura para que no cayeras-. Esto es muy difícil…

-No lo es –Dijo el-. Solo debes tomar práctica, sigue mis pasos.

Ambos se movían al ritmo que Jack marcaba, después de un rato ya no te caías y podías patinar de la mano con Jack, no eras experta pero al menos tú trasero ya no se congelaba.

Regresaron a tu casa, estabas agotada así que le devolviste la sudadera a Jack y te lanzaste al sillón de tu casa a dormir. Jack se rió al verte dormir allí y te tomo entre sus brazos, te subió a tu cuarto y te acomodo sobre tu cama para que durmieras cómodamente. Te beso suavemente la frente y se recargo sobre tu ventana mirando la luna.

-Gracias Canguro… -Susurro Jack mirándote de reojo.


	32. Katherine

**Estaba revisando la historia cuando de repente vi que eran ya MAS DE 200 REVIEWS! Y dije: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia y comentar que les parece! :D Y como regalo... Inmediatamente mañana, después de mis cursos, subiré la continuación! c: (Y si me convencen, doble capitulo) xD**

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Firefly: Yey! :D Gemelita, claro que te comprendo ^^**

**Deipris: Si, esa rayita es una suertuda 7u7 aun que en cierta forma soy yo/las lectoras xD Hahaha**

**D.A.N: En un fan fic que estoy escribiendo de The Big Four ;)**

**Fluttershy: Tranquila, todas esa preguntas se responderán en los capítulos xD**

**Alexa: Si... sin camisa 7u7 Hahahaha gracias por leer! Un abrazo psicológico!**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Katherine.**

_Entre la oscuridad, el silencio y el miedo, una pequeña caminaba con fuerza en los pasillos de una amplia cueva. Tenía el pie lastimado así que le era difícil caminar._

_Tenía unas notorias heridas en los brazos y su cara estaba manchada de polvo, ceniza y algo de sangre. Su labio estaba roto y su nariz sangraba._

_En sus manos sostenía con fuerza un libro y una pluma de ganso._

_-¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Chicos? –La pequeña gritaba por todos lados. Era una chica de unos 13 años pero su voz era del tono de una mujer adulta-. ¿Hola?_

_-¿Sabes por que la luz no resplandece en este lugar? –La voz de un hombre resonó en medio de la oscuridad. Ella miro a todas partes pero no diviso a nadie, con tanta oscuridad era imposible ver algo._

_-Aléjate… -La pequeña se puso en defensa, sus ojos no podían ver nada así que se puso nerviosa._

_-Supongo que tu también dirás lo mismo… -La voz del hombre era melancólica y pesada._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Soledad… De eso hablo… -La pequeña sintió al hombre detrás suyo, volteo para verlo a la cara-. Hablo de la perdida de un tesoro…_

_El hombre toco suavemente la cara de la pequeña y ella por primera vez no sintió el roce de un monstruo, no sintió el toque de una bestia… Sintió el toque de un padre que había perdido a su hijo._

-¡Katherine! –Pitch despertó a la pequeña Katherine. Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón… -Ella se froto los ojos-. Estaba… soñando…

-¿Soñando?

-Si, ya sabes papi, son como imágenes de una película…

-Ten más cuidado con esos "sueños" mi pequeña –Pitch saco el reloj de Kronos.

-Si papá…

-Hay que darnos prisa con los planes, Jack logra encender la luz de _ con rapidez, mas de la que me imaginaba.

Katherine escuchaba a Pitch hablar, pero realmente no le estaba poniendo atención. Ella era la única que podía dormir siendo un espíritu y cuando soñaba siempre se preguntaba los significados de cada sueño.

-Katy –Pitch entrecerró los ojos y la miro fijamente.

-Lo siento papá, sabes como me pongo cuando sueño…

-Lo se Katy, lo se bien… -Pitch se cruzo de brazos y miro el reloj nuevamente-. Ahora, deja de pensar en ello y necesito que me ayudes esta vez.

-¿A que?

-_ no lo noto pero la maldición que puse en ella se a expandido lo suficiente, solo queda en ella la esperanza.

-Y supongo que hay que hacer que ya no haya esperanza en ella ¿Verdad?

-Así es… -Pitch sonrió tétricamente-. Iré a hacer algunas cosas mi pequeña.

-Claro papi –Katherine sonrío felizmente y Pitch desapareció en las sombras de la noche. En cuanto Pitch se fue, Katherine soltó un profundo suspiro y miro la luna-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Ella enarco su labio inferior hacia fuera-. ¿Por qué soy la única que puede soñar? Y… ¿Qué son esos sueños?

Katherine se tiro sobre el pasto del suelo y busco su libreta, la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto tú habías arreglado las cosas en tu escuela, tanto tu como Jack habían inventado al excusa de que Liam se las había arreglado para hacer una estupidez en tu contra y por eso Jack se había comportado así. Pero que en cierta forma solo había sido por que estaba molesto. También te enteraste de que lo de que "Jack" había coqueteado con una chica, como te lo había dicho Amber, había sido solo un invento.

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero Harry había quedado con cierto resentimiento hacia Jack, el aun no sabia que tu y Jack habían vuelto. Seguías con esa marca en tu brazo. Por alguna razón seguía siendo negro y se expandía cada vez más.

-Supongo que me dolerá… -Dijiste mirando tu muñeca. Jack te había explicado que Ombric podría quitarte esa cosa.

-No te dolerá –Aseguro Jack dándote confianza. Jack se sentó a un lado tuyo en el sillón de la sala de tu casa y paso su mano por tu cabello-. Estarás bien ¿Si?

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-La luna me lo dijo –Respondió Jack poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonriendo. Te reíste levemente.

-De acuerdo –Le diste un fugaz beso en los labios y te levantaste-. Iré a tu casa en un rato.

-Aquí esperare.

Volviste a reír cuando de pronto ambos escucharon un ruido proveniente de afuera. Jack se levanto de su lugar y tomo con fuerza su cayado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Katherine apareció tras de esta, se sacudió el vestido levemente y sonrío amistosamente.

-Hola Jack –Ella saludo mirando fijamente al albino.

-Jack… -Murmuraste.

-¿Qué quieres Katherine? –Jack se puso delante de ti para defenderte.

Katherine se rió maléficamente y un corcel negro apareció detrás de ti, el caballo te atravesó pero a Jack lo golpeo con una fuerza tan inmensa en la espalda que lo lanzo contra una pared. Jack estampo en esta y cayo al suelo.

-¡Jack! –Gritaste con fuerza.

-¡_ HUYE! –Te grito Jack con fuerza mientras tomaba del suelo su cayado. Katherine se volvió a reír.

Estabas por hacer lo que Jack te había pedido pero al dar un paso hacia atrás chocaste con alguien más. Era Pitch Black.

El te tomo con fuerza del cuello y comenzaste a forcejearte.

-¡_! –Jack grito tu nombre.

-Juguemos a las escondidillas Frost –Dijo Pitch sonriendo antes de comenzar a desaparecer contigo-. Encuéntrala y sálvala… Si puedes…

-¡NO! –Jack volvió a gritar. Cerraste los ojos con miedo antes de desaparecer con Pitch.

Sentiste que estabas pisando algo húmedo pero te negabas a abrir los ojos. La respiración se te agotaba cuando de pronto Pitch te soltó con fuerza.

Comenzaste a jadear y no pudiste mantener los ojos cerrados más tiempo. Cuando los abriste te diste cuenta que estabas en una cueva húmeda y oscura.

Pitch estaba frente a ti sonriendo. Al verlo te levantaste con rapidez y diste unos pasos lejos.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –Le ordenaste con miedo.

-_, En algún momento te dije que no tuvieras miedo o de lo contrario no me detendría… Me has causado problemas y a la vez ventajas.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo Pitch?

-Nada muy importante –Lo miraste extrañada y Pitch rió-. ¡A quien engaño! Eres más importante de lo que crees. Gracias a ti, Jack ahora tiene una debilidad muy grande… Tú.

Diste un paso para atrás.

-Le debo un gran "favor" a Frost –Pitch sonrió y te miro fijamente penetrándote con esos ojos amarillos-. Y pienso cobrárselo ahora… Espero sepas nadar…

Pitch se rió terroríficamente y de pronto sentiste como si todo a tu alrededor desapareciera, era como si te tele transportaras a otro lugar. Pitch desapareció de tu vista y entonces apareciste en el lago donde Jack había renacido hace 300 años atrás pero… No estabas sobre el hielo, estabas por debajo de el, en el agua, quedándote sin reservas de oxigeno dentro de tus pulmones. Era invierno así que sentías como el agua helada de golpeaba como si fueran miles de piquetes.

Nadaste con rapidez a la superficie, pero había una gruesa capa de hielo que te impedía salir para respirar.

Golpeaste con fuerza el hielo una y otra vez, pero no podías salir. Comenzaste a llorar pero no se notaba, gritaste pero nadie escucho.

Miraste a los lados buscando algún lugar por donde salir pero no había salida alguna. No había salvación.

El aire se comenzó a agotar aun mas, comenzaste a sentirte débil, comenzaste a hundirte. Miraste hacia arriba y tus ojos comenzaron cerrarse, recordaste cada momento de tu vida, como si una película pasara frente a tus ojos. Luego apareció Jack en tu mente, lloraste internamente y decidiste olvidar todo. Decidiste rendirte.

En ese momento perdiste cualquier esperanza que habitara dentro de ti.


	33. Padre e hija

**Perdón por no haber subido ayer! D: Pero mi madre me llevo al teatro y luego eran los resultados de mi examen de la preparatoria y me olvide de todo por causa de eso, orgullosamente les digo que me quede en el CCH Vallejo x3, de acuerdo a nadie le importa ._.**

**Reviews~**

**Deipris: Oye, tranquilo viejo ._. xD Hahaha llamémosla Rayita :3**

**D.A.N: No, aun no lo e subido :)**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Padre e hija.**

De pronto escuchaste como si el hielo se cuarteara, alguien te tomo de la muñeca y te jalo con fuerza a la superficie.

-¡_! –Era Jack. Te cargo entre sus brazos y se arrodillo en el suelo. No respirabas.

-¡Jack! –Tooth llego con los demás guardianes y te vieron prácticamente muerta.

Con rapidez el albino te puso sobre el suelo y comenzó a darte los primeros auxilios. Apretó una y otra vez tú pecho y luego comenzó a darte respiración de boca a boca. Paso unos minutos y entonces comenzaste a escupir agua, respiraste con fuerza mientras tosías. Te sentaste en tu lugar mientras mirabas a Jack y seguías tosiendo.

Estabas helada, demasiado, estabas temblando y tus labios estaban de color morado. North se acerco a ti y te puso su enorme abrigo rojo. Era muy calientito así que te abrazaste con fuerza con el.

-Hay que llevarla a un lugar caliente –Dijo Bunny mirándote. Jack asintió y te tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Tan pronto se van? –Katherine y Pitch aparecieron frente a ellos. Los guardianes se pusieron frente a Jack y tú para protegerlos. Tú te encogiste en los brazos de Jack y este te abrazo con fuerza.

-Parece que ganaste el juego, Jack –Se burlo Pitch al verte aun con vida. Jack gruño levemente.

-Deja en paz a _ -North se adelanto con sus espadas en alto. Pitch lo miro con desprecio.

Katherine estaba callada, algo le sucedía, tenia una expresión seria. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ombric la miraba fijamente, con nostalgia.

-Jack dame a _ -Pidió Pitch mirando a Jack.

-¡ESTAS MAL! –Jack enfureció al escuchar tal petición-. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Pitch se rió y miro a Katherine. Esta salió de sus pensamientos e hizo aparecer varios corceles negros.

Los guardianes se prepararon para defenderte.

-No compliques las cosas Jack…

Jack volvió a gruñir y Pitch se rió.

Tú miraste alrededor, estabas débil y aun tenías mucho frío. Entonces divisaste en lo alto una mariposa de color dorado volar cerca de ti. Entrecerraste los ojos al verla y entonces apareció otra.

Intentaste abrir tus labios para decir algo, pero estabas temblando tanto que no podías articular una sola palabra.

-Guardianes idiotas –Pitch se burlo-. No pueden hacer mucho, le enseñe bien a Katherine a usar sus poderes –Ombric dio un bufido-. Mi pequeña los destruirá.

Katherine sonrió orgullosa y alzo su libreta en alto. Hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de corceles que rodeaban a los guardianes, incluso a Jack.

-Es hora de soldar cuentas –Dijo tiernamente Katherine.

-Katherine… -Ombric dio un paso al frente, ya no soportaba verla hacer todo eso-. Detente, no hagas esto… Tú no eres parte de la oscuridad.

Katherine entrecerró los ojos.

-Supongo que quieres morir primero Ombric –Katherine soltó una pequeña risita y Ombric apretó los puños con fuerza-. Ahora, dejemos de lado las interrupciones y despídanse del mundo entero.

Katherine estaba por ordenar a los corceles que atacaran cuando de pronto una mariposa dorada paso frente a ella y comenzaron a llegar más y más hasta ser unas sientas. Las mariposas tocaban a los corceles y estos inmediatamente desaparecían.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Pitch miro las mariposas.

-Detente… Katherine –Una voz femenina se hizo presente. De pronto apareció frente a todos, una mujer de un largo cabello negro con un vestido verde y unos ojos tan amarillos como los de Pitch. El rey de las pesadillas tembló al verla de nuevo.

La pequeña Katherine la miro confundida. ¿Quién era ella?

-Seraphina… -Dijo Pitch boquiabierto. Todos miraban a la guardiana de la tierra con sorpresa.

Seraphina miro a Pitch con rencor y torció los ojos, se dirigió directamente a Katherine.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Katherine al verla.

-Mi nombre es Seraphina Pitchiner, soy la guardiana de la tierra… Y la hija de Pitch Black –Katherine abrió sus ojos de par en par muy sorprendida y confundida.

-No… No es cierto… Yo soy… -Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Katherine –Seraphina la miro tristemente-. Es hora de que despiertes… Tu familia murió por causa de Pitch, después de la edad oscura… Tú eres una guardiana y tu padre es Ombric.

-No ellos son… Son…

-Tu familia –Completo Seraphina-. Despierta Katherine…

Katherine se quedo quieta y bajo la mirada. Tenía los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, no quería creer nada.

-Despierta… -Seraphina hizo aparecer una mariposa dorada y esta se poso sobre la cabeza de Katherine. Katherine entro en un trance mientras lloraba, miraba imágenes que pasaban rápidamente por su mente, imágenes que le revelaban la verdad, que le revelaban lo que en realidad era ella.

Seraphina sonrío para si misma y miro la luna en el cielo. Encogió los hombros al sentir una mirada desafiante proveniente del satélite natural de la tierra y suspiro.

-Ni siquiera ayudando puedes ser mas amable… -Mascullo Seraphina y miro a los guardianes-. Cuiden muy bien a la chica.

Seraphina se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Seraphina! ¡Espera! –Pitch intento detenerla pero ella solo se volteo con brusquedad.

-Aléjate de mí –Le ordeno con dolor-. Cuando decidas terminar con esta estúpida guerra por un poder que jamás conseguirás podremos hablar.

Pitch dio unos pasos hacia atrás al escuchar el tono con el que su hija le había hablado y se pudo notar en su mirada dolor y nostalgia. Seraphina dio vuelta y así como había llegado se fue.

-¡Por su maldita culpa! –Comenzó a gritar Pitch muy eufórico mirando a los guardianes. Hizo aparecer su guadaña oscura e intento golpear a North, este detuvo el ataque con sus dos espadas-. ¡Por ustedes ella es una guardiana! ¡Son unos!

Pitch golpeo con tanta fuerza a North que logro quitarle las espadas de las manos, el esquivo con rapidez el ataque de Pitch. El rey de las pesadillas estaba por atacar nuevamente a los guardianes cuando un látigo formado por plantas detuvo la mano de Pitch, el volteo para encontrar a Katherine. Ella lo miro con despreció y Sandy aprovecho ese momento para lanzar lejos a Pitch con sus látigos dorados.

Pitch azoto contra un árbol con fuerza y cayo al suelo.

-Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que creen… -Advirtió antes de desaparecer en una gran nube de arena negra.

Todos suspiraron al ver que el rey de las pesadillas al fin se había ido por el momento.

-Yo… -Balbuceo Katherine. Todos la miraron y ahora estaba diferente, tenía la piel de un color normal, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, castaños, y su vestido nuevamente era de ese color amarillo. Su voz ya no era chillona e infantil, era la voz de una chica madura-. Lo siento… Ombric… Papá, yo no…

Ombric no aguanto más y corrió a abrazar a su hija. El la estrecho entra sus brazos dulcemente y la pequeña soltó unas lagrimas antes de corresponder al abrazo.

De pronto el cuaderno que ella sostenía en sus manos desapareció.

-Supongo que es mi castigo ¿No Manny? –Dijo ella mirando a la luna. De pronto estornudaste y todos te miraron.

-Sigue muy fría –Dijo Jack poniendo su mano sobre tu frente.

-Llevémosla al Santoff Claussen, puedo salvarla –Katherine se recogió un poco su cabello y North asintió. Saco una bola mágica y la lanzo contra el suelo. Bunny negó con la cabeza y el desapareció en uno de sus túneles. Todos comenzaron a atravesar el portal rápidamente.

-Al fin regresaste –Dijo Ombric acariciando a Katherine del cabello. Esta sonrió un tanto apenada.

-De regreso a casa ¿Verdad papá? –Ella soltó otras lagrimas y atravesó el portal con Ombric.


	34. Una noche especial

**Reviews~**

**Ahome Firefly: Wooo! xD Eres mayor que yo, entonces no somos gemelas? :c y gracias ^^**

**Alice Frostcliff: Nueva lectora! :D Gracias por leer, y que alegría que te haya gustado x3**

**Fluttershy: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi primer fic! c: Aun que aun no esta terminado, realmente me faltan 2 capítulos mas para terminarlo por completo.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Una noche especial.**

Llegaron al Santoff Claussen e inmediatamente te pusieron en una cama que estaba en uno de los cuartos en la enorme casa de Ombric. Katherine corrió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar varias plantas y demás, puso un recipiente con agua a calentar. Hirvió todas las cosas para crear una infusión y después te la llevo al cuarto.

-Tómalo –Te dijo dándote la infusión. Temblando tomaste el recipiente y bebiste la infusión que no tenia un sabor muy agradable.

Hiciste una mueca y tragaste la infusión con trabajo, querías vomitarlo pero no lo hiciste. Jack estaba a tu lado.

-Necesito que salgas –Pidió Katherine a Jack, este negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso dejarla ¿Qué piensas hacerle?

Ella bufo.

-Su ropa esta húmeda ¿Qué crees que haré? –Contesto provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el albino. Jack se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Así cambia la cosa –Dijo el-. Las dejo solas.

-Dile a Tooth por favor que venga ayudarme –Pidió a Jack. Este asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta.

-Espero no te incomodes pequeña –Dijo Katherine quitándote el abrigo de North. Al quitártelo pudo notar que el tatuaje ya no solo estaba en tu muñeca, se había expandido hasta tu hombro y tal vez un poco mas allá-. Maldita sea…

Temblaste nuevamente al no tener el abrigo puesto. Katherine te pidió que te quitaras la ropa y así lo hiciste, comenzabas a volver a tu color de piel natural ya que tu temperatura corporal volvía a ser templada. Tooth entro para ayudar a Katherine con lo que ella le pidiera. Te dieron una ropa, que antiguamente pertenecía a Cassandra. Era una falda que te llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas de color blanco con algunos adornos en naranja, una blusa de color naranja, sin mangas, y un abrigo de color blanco. Todo era muy bonito.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado –Agradeciste mirando a Katherine. Ella te sonrió.

-Disculpa por todo lo que hice –Se disculpo muy apenada-. No sabia lo que hacia realmente…

-Tranquila –Le sonreíste-. Lo que me importa es que ahora eres tú de nuevo.

-¿Estas completamente bien? –Pregunto inmediatamente Tooth acercándose a ti y examinándote. Tooth miro todas las líneas negras que se expandían por todo tu brazo izquierdo, eran líneas pero cada una trazaba un dibujo, o al menos intento de dibujo, como un copo de nieve, una lágrima y etcétera.

-Supongo que… -No terminaste de hablar ya que en ese momento las líneas se incrementaron llegando hasta tu cuello y provocándote un dolor horrible. Gruñiste y te sostuviste del hombro de Tooth, ella te sostuvo del brazo.

-La maldición se esta expandiendo –Dijo Katherine con horror-. Hay que ir con Ombric.

Las tres bajaron con rapidez y al llegar a la sala Katherine hablo con Ombric, este fue por varias cosas y regreso. Te sentaste en la hamaca de hojas y el mago* se acerco a ti con su báculo en tu mano.

-¿Dolerá? –Preguntaste tímidamente.

-No te lo prometo –Contesto Ombric. Mordiste tu labio inferior.

Ombric te cubrió el brazo con unas hojas que tenían un extraño color tornasol. Luego comenzó a decir algo en un lenguaje que no conocías mientras acercaba el báculo a tu brazo. Ombric quito las hojas y las líneas no estaban.

Todos sonrieron al ver que la maldición se había ido… O eso creían.

Lanzaste un grito ahogado e inmediatamente Jack se acerco a ti, te tomo la mano con fuerza y observo como las líneas regresaron nuevamente.

-¿Qué? –Ombric se quedo perplejo al ver las líneas nuevamente en tu brazo.

-La maldición no se ira –Dijo North-. Algo debió haber ese Pitch… Esto tardara más de lo que esperábamos.

Respiraste profundamente y abrazaste a Jack.

-Puedo ayudar –Anunció Katherine-. Puedo hacer que las líneas no sean visibles.

Katherine hizo algo parecido que Ombric en tu brazo, pero esta vez las líneas no regresaron.

-La maldición sigue presente, pero por ahora no se puede ver –Katherine te sonrió y tú agradeciste.

-Hora de regresar a casa –Dijo Jack-. Mañana tenemos escuela.

-Mañana entramos tarde –Le recordaste sonriendo. Bostezaste un poco, Jack se rió y te beso la frente.

-Cuídala durante toda la noche –Le pidió North. Jack asintió y saco su esfera mágica. La lanzo contra el piso y abrió el portal, tú y Jack lo cruzaron para regresar a tu casa. Al llegar te lanzaste contra el sillón.

-Vamos, floja, tu cuarto esta arriba –Te dijo Jack riéndose, reíste un poco y bostezaste. Jack te cargo entre sus brazos y te subió a tu cuarto.

-Gracias Jack –Susurraste-. Por estar conmigo.

-No tienes por que agradecer princesa –Jack te beso tiernamente-. Te amo más de lo que piensas y siempre será así.

-Te amo Jack…

Comenzaste a besar a Jack lentamente y el se acomodo contigo sobre tu cama, se besaban con tanto amor y comprendiste en ese momento que Jack era el chico con el que querías estar por siempre y para siempre.

Jack comenzó a juguetear un poco con sus manos y tu estomago, comprendiste que el príncipe del invierno quería ir mas lejos. Te apartaste un poco de el.

-_... –El se aparto de igual forma-. Llegare hasta donde tú decidas ¿De acuerdo?

Te sonrojaste como un tomate y suspiraste, asentiste y seguiste besando a Jack.

* * *

Al llegar la mañana te volteaste para ver a Jack en tu cama el te sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días princesa –Saludo el dándote un beso.

-Buenos días Jack –Acomodaste tu cabeza en su desnudo pecho y el comenzó a cepillarte levemente el cabello.

-¿Lista para ir a la escuela? –Pregunto el sonriendo. Te reíste un poco y le diste un beso.

-Me cambiare y estaré lista.

Ambos se besaron y te levantaste de la cama para ir al baño, te estabas dando una ducha mientras recordabas la noche anterior, había sido una noche tan especial, tan mágica y ahora mas que nunca estabas decidida a buscar una forma de quedarte con Jack por siempre. Saliste para cambiarte, Jack había bajado y te esperaba en la sala.

Al terminar de cambiarte bajaste para encontrarte con tu novio, ambos se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al instituto.

Al llegar entraron al salón como de costumbre y comenzaron a tomar las clases. Llego por fin el descanso y ambos salieron al patio principal.

Para todos fue extraño verte en un lugar que no fuera el salón de clases o el club de jardinería.

-Iré a comprar algo –Te dijo Jack dándote un beso en la frente-. Vuelvo enseguida.

-De acuerdo –Le sonreíste y Jack inmediatamente se fue.

Estabas sentada sonriendo para ti misma cuando sentiste los brazos de alguien por detrás de ti. Saltaste un poco de la sorpresa.

-Tranquila dientitos, soy yo –Harry se rió.

-¡Harry! –Te aliviaste al ver que era el-. No me espantes así.

-Lo siento, es que te vi solita y quise darte una broma.

-Que gracioso –Te reíste levemente-. Además no estoy sola estoy esperando a Jack.

-Ah… Ese idiota… -Harry torció los ojos notablemente molesto y tu no evitaste molestarte también.

-Oye, su nombre es Jack no idiota.

-A mi da igual si es Jack, para mi es un imbecil.

-¡Harry!

-¡Es la verdad _! Lo has perdonado pero eso no quita lo que te hizo.

-Harry entiende que no fue el...

-No lo creo –Harry se cruzo de brazos-. Me dolió mucho verte así ese día, demasiado… Si me comporto así es por que eres demasiado especial para, mucho, y tu sabes el por que.

Entrecerraste los ojos intentando entender las palabras de Harry cuando Jack llego.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto Jack.

Harry no respondió y se alejo caminando tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

***Ombric en si es un guardián-mago**

**Aquí el romance que tanto se me pidió (?) No lo hice en Lemmon por que no quiero llegar a eso en este fan fic xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	35. Confesión

**Reviews~**

**Akarakoichi: Gracias a ti por leer la historia! :D y muchas gracias por el cumplido ^^**

**Alice Frostcliff: Pervert! Hahaha xD ok no, pues dudo mucho en hacer ese capitulo extra por que no quiero llegar al lemon en esta historia xD tal vez en alguna otra lo haga :)**

**Fluttershy: No es que se me dificulte xD es solo que no quiero hacer mi historia lemon y wow, creo que es el segundo review que e leído hasta ahora.**

**Jazzy: ¡Deja de recordarme que estoy a unos capítulos de terminar! ;n;**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Confesión.**

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –Pregunto Jack enarcando una ceja al verlo irse. Te encogiste de hombros para responderle.

-¿Qué te compraste? –Preguntaste para desviar el tema y Jack te mostró una simple soda con sabor de uva.

-Buscaba una con sabor mandarina pero se acabaron –Dijo el dando un pequeño respingo, te reíste y le besaste la nariz con dulzura.

-Entonces princesa –El te guiño un ojo-. ¿Ya estas lista?

-¿Lista? ¿Para que?

-Para el baile de invierno –Jack sonrió y recordaste que faltaba solo una semana para el tan esperado baile que se organizaba una vez al año en la escuela.

Era un baile para dar despedida al año y recibir el año nuevo, los estudiantes ese día iban de gala, si querían, y era un baile que por lo general se iba acompañado de una pareja.

-¡Lo había olvidado por completo! –Exclamaste dándote un leve golpe en la frente. Jack se rió-. Supongo que no estoy lista aun…

-¿Por que no vas de compras con Tooth? Ella es muy buena en cuestión de ropa y demás.

Te encogiste de hombros nuevamente y Jack te abrazo, ambos se quedaron platicando hasta que termino el descanso, volvieron a las clases y después termino la escuela. Saliste con Jack y el paso a dejarte a tu casa.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-¿Le digo a Tooth que venga por ti o no? –Jack se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca.

Te llevaste una mano al mentón y lo pensaste.

-De acuerdo –Asentiste por fin. Jack sonrió.

-Bien princesa, iré a mi casa, si pasa algo solo pídele al viento que me llame –Reíste levemente-. Hare que el viento te obedezca ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Jack.

Ambos se dieron un beso en los labios y Jack se fue, tú entraste a tu casa y dejaste tu mochila en la sala principal. Te sentaste en el sillón de la sala y te quedaste pensando en lo que usarías para el baile de invierno.

Al poco rato alguien toco a la puerta, dedujiste que era Tooth así que ni siquiera preguntaste quien era y solo abriste.

Al abrir la puerta te encontraste con Harry.

-¡Harry! –Te sorprendiste al verlo-. Que sorpresa, pasa.

-Gracias –Harry sonrió y paso a tu casa.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntaste abrazándote a ti misma ya que una pequeña ventisca se coló por la puerta de tu casa.

-Si… Necesito hablar contigo –Respondió serio.

Levantaste una ceja un poco confundida y te cruzaste de brazos.

-Te escucho –Dijiste amablemente. Notaste que Harry se puso un poco nervioso y comenzó a pasarse la mano por el cabello.

-Mira _, tu y yo nos conocemos desde niños –Comenzó a hablar-. Te cuido como mi hermana, te doy cariño y soy tan tierno como puedo. Ambos nos tenemos una confianza muy grande y se que conmigo eres diferente que con los demás…

-Ajá… -Exclamaste cuando Harry se callo dejando un hilo de silencio.

-No quiero que estés mas con Jack –Te pidió. Lo miraste enojada y bufaste.

-No me vuelvas a pedir eso en tu vida –Le ordenaste molesta-. Jamás dejare a Jack.

-¡No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte!

-¡El nunca me a lastimado!

-¡Claro que lo hizo!

Ambos se acercaron con los ojos mirándose fijamente y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues molestándome con lo mismo?! –Preguntaste al notar que Harry no se callaba sobre el tema de Jack-. ¡¿Por qué te molestas tanto por mí?!

-¡POR QUE TE AMO! –Grito ya harto.

-¿Qué? –Te sorprendiste al escuchar la confesión de Harry. Este se puso rojo pero aun tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Es que, te amo… -Harry se tranquilizo un poco y te tomo de los hombros-. _ me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, pero jamás te había dicho nada por que estabas con Liam. Jamás te dije nada para no romper nuestra amistad, pero al ver que solo te hacen daño ya no soporto verte así, cambiaste demasiado, no eres la misma por culpa de ellos –Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a Liam y a Jack.

-Harry…

-Estoy sumamente enamorado de ti y yo te puedo prometer con mi alma entera que jamás te hare daño, jamás dejare que vuelvas a sentirte así…

Sentiste como Harry te acerco a si, pero lo apartaste de un empujón.

-Ha-Harry… -Balbuceaste-. Yo… Mira, realmente me gustaste en algún momento de mi vida pero… Pero Jack llego a mi vida, el es todo para mi ahora. Lo amo más de lo que imaginas Harry, lo lamento…

-No te preocupes –Harry estaba tan desilusionado y eso se notaba en su voz y su mirada-. Sabes, daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y llegar antes que el a tu vida…

Alejaste la mirada de Harry y suspiraste exhausta. Harry bajo la cabeza.

-Te dejare sola –Dijo entendiendo tu suspiro-. Te veré después…

Harry salió de la casa y lo miraste con tristeza, hubieras preferido no haber escuchado esa confesión nunca.

* * *

Jack se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba hablar a Ombric.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos –Dijo Bunny soltando un respiro.

-Pero _ esta comenzando a ser feliz nuevamente ¿No? –Dijo Tooth con cierta esperanza en sus ojos-. La maldición desaparecerá.

-Al contrario, Tooth, se hará más grande –Katherine cerro los puños-. Esa maldición no es normal, no es como la que usaba en la edad oscura. Por mucha esperanza, ilusiones, buenos momentos, sueños y demás que le intentemos dar la maldición no desaparecerá... No se como explicarlo, pero en esta maldición una vez que experimentas el dolor oscuro... Ya no puedes librarte de el.

Tooth se abrazo a si misma.

-¿Pero por que ella? –Pregunto Jack molesto-. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle esto a ella?

-Por que la amas Jack –Le respondió North-. Ahora es tu debilidad más grande y Pitch lo sabe.

Jack se quedo callado y solo pudo gruñir en voz baja mientras Sandy se acercaba a el y le daba su apoyo.

-Solo conozco una forma de que _ se libre de la maldición –Hablo Ombric e inmediatamente todos lo miraron atentamente.

-¿Cuál? –Pregunto Jack impaciente.

-La maldición de Pitch solo funciona en humanos… _ tendría que renunciar a su vida mortal para salvarse.

Esta vez las miradas fueron directamente hacia Jack. Este negó con la cabeza.

-¿No puede haber otra solución?

-No Jack.

-No le has dicho nada ¿Verdad? –North lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Jack negó nuevamente con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada-. Jack, tendrás que hacerlo…

Jack bufo y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Sandy hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-Iré a hablar con el –Dijo Tooth-. Estará bien, Sandy, no te preocupes.

Tooth salió para encontrarse con Jack sentado en la acera, jugando con un poco de nieve, la mujer fue y se sentó a un lado de el.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado? –pregunto con dulzura.

-Por la respuesta que _ me fuera a dar –Respondió mirando el suelo-. ¿Y si no quiere abandonar su vida humana?

-Jack… No te apresures a pensar las cosas –Comenzó a aconsejarle como buena hermana mayor que era-. _ te ama de verdad, habla con ella sobre el tema… Deja que lo piense.

Jack se abrazo a si mismo y se tiro sobre el suelo, Tooth rió un poco y le apretó levemente el estomago.

-Vamos Jack, eres el guardián de la diversión… ¡Ánimos!

-Siempre sabes como levantarme el ánimo –Jack sonrió y abrazo a su hermana mayor con ternura.

-Bueno, me voy a la casa de _ -Tooth sonrió y se levanto de su lugar-. Y recuerda que también tu iras conmigo de compras mañana.

-No… Yo estoy bien solo con mi pantalón de mezclilla y mi sudadera –Tooth le clavo los ojos amenazadoramente como diciéndole: _"Ni lo intentes"_

-Decidido, mañana vamos a comprarte un traje digno de un caballero del invierno –Jack frunció el ceño y se rió. Tooth se despidió de el y fue directamente a tu casa.


	36. ¡De compras!

**Reviews~**

**Deipris: xD No creo que entre Tooth y Harry pueda haber... Química... Hahaha**

**Mel-Frost: No voy a poder actualizar mañana, pero te dejo el capitulo hoy :) Lo hice lo mas largo e interesante que pude (?) espero te guste el regalo ^^ Happy Birthday!**

**Fluttershy: ¡Perdón! Error de teclado, lo que quise decir fue que es el segundo review MAS largo que e leído hasta ahora. Y bueno, ya contestare la pregunta del millón del capitulo anterior xD Tú y Jack ya tuvieron... Click e.e**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**¡De compras!**

Un rato después fue Tooth la que toco a la puerta de tu casa. Abriste la puerta y sonreíste al ver a tu cuñada allí.

-¡Hola _! –Saludo animadamente dándote un abrazo. Sonreíste y le devolviste el abrazo.

-Hola Tooth.

-Jack dijo que querías verme –Te hiciste a un lado para que ella pasara y en cuanto lo hizo cerraste nuevamente la puerta. Asentiste con la cabeza y sonreíste levemente.

-Supongo que ya te contó para que.

-Acertaste –Tooth puso una mano sobre su cintura y sonrió-. Así que mejor no perdamos tiempo y vamos al centro comercial.

Antes de que pudieras decir otra cosa, Tooth te tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarte fuera de la casa. Reíste un poco y tomaste como pudiste tu chamarra que estaba en el suelo y te la pusiste.

Al salir tu y Tooth entraron al auto rojo de North que estaba estaciona frente a tu casa. Tooth encendió el auto y tomo rumbo a la plaza comercial que estaba en Burgess.

Al llegar miraste la amplia plaza comercial, debía tener uno pisos y cientos de tiendas dentro de si. Suspiraste y Tooth te dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperamos? –Pregunto ella tomándote con suavidad de la muñeca-. ¡Entremos!

Al entrar lo primero que visitaron fueron las tiendas de ropa, Tooth te escogía diferentes vestidos muy bonitos y tu te los probabas. Tooth te examinaba de pies a cabeza y ella te pedía que dieras alguna vuelta para observarte mejor y en ocasiones te hacia preguntas.

-¿Te sientes cómoda? –Pregunto mientras miraba tu lindo vestido de color rojo con pedrería plateada.

-No mucho… -Contestaste tapando el enorme escote en V que tenia.

-Tienes razón, descubre mucho tu pechonalidad –Exclamo suspirando. Te ruborizaste y regresaste al probador para ponerte tus jeans y tu blusa morada.

Saliste de la tienda con Tooth para ir a otra tienda de ropa. Al llegar ambas se probaron algo esta vez, te pusiste un vestido largo de color verde mientras que Tooth se puso un vestido corto de color rosa pastel. Ambas se miraron e hicieron muecas como diciéndose "_Eso no te queda nada bien"_

-Ese vestido te hace ver como una mujer vieja –Bromeo Tooth y reíste.

-Tú pareces pastel –Tooth también se rió.

Se cambiaron y esta vez ella traía puesto un conjunto de un pantalón blanco y una blusa morada con una pañoleta verde, se veía muy guapa. Tú saliste con una blusa de color negro y fucsia, te miraste la blusa y asentiste feliz.

Nuevamente salieron y esta vez ambas traían una bolsa en la mano, habían comprado algún conjunto. Entraron nuevamente a una tienda y de nuevo salieron con bolsas en las manos pero aun no tenias el vestido para el baile.

Decidieron sentarse a descansar mientras tomaban algún café o algo por el estilo.

-Te quedaba muy bien esa pañoleta, te daba un toque elegante –Comentaste mientras tomabas un capuchino.

-Gracias –Agradeció Tooth tomando un café americano-. Tú también te veías muy bien con esa blusa.

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado Tooth –Sonreíste-. La verdad es que soy pésima para escoger ropa.

Tooth rió y termino de beber su café.

-Tranquila, ya iras aprendiendo, yo con mas de 500 años tarde unos 150 años en aprender con exactitud todo sobre este tema –Suspiraste sorprendida y Tooth sonrió-. ¿Continuamos?

-¡Claro!

Regresaron a las tiendas, pasaron unas 2 horas y seguías sin encontrar un buen vestido. Dentro del probador miraste atentamente los 5 vestidos que Tooth te había dado y suspiraste exhausta, ninguno te había quedado bien.

-¡_! –Escuchaste a Tooth llamarte y abriste la puerta lentamente-. ¡Ten!

Tooth te entrego un vestido de color azul muy emocionada, sonreíste y volviste a cerrar la puerta del probador para ponerte el vestido nuevo.

Cuando te lo pusiste te miraste asombrada en el espejo del probador, el vestido era sumamente hermoso.

-¡Creo que lo tengo! –Dijiste saliendo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Wow… -Exclamo Tooth. El vestido era de un color azul mar, tenía pedrería de color azul, un tirante en el hombro derecho. Te llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un corte en zigzag, también tenia una cola que te llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos. Y lo mejor de todo era que tenía un pequeño copo de nieve en el tirante.

-Definitivamente ¡Me lo llevo! –Anunciaste complacida. Tooth se cruzo de brazos muy satisfecha mientras sonreía.

Saliste nuevamente ya con el vestido en la mano.

-Es muy lindo que tú y Jack estén juntos –Dijo Tooth-. Ojala las cosas fueran mas fáciles para mi…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por Aster –Tooth suspiro-. Ya te lo había dicho, ese conejo me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Deberías de hablar con el.

Tooth negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca se me ha dado la oportunidad y dudo que algún día la tenga.

Miraste un momento a Tooth cuando una loca idea vino a tu mente.

-Entra en el probador.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú solo hazlo! –Sonreíste muy ampliamente y Tooth se encogió de hombros. Entro al probador-. Espérame un segundo.

Saliste tan rápido como tus pies te permitían y corriste al área de vestidos, comenzaste a buscar un vestido lindo.

-Veamos, las plumas de Tooth son verdes, rosas, amarillas… -Comenzaste a decir buscando un vestido que se asimilara a las plumas del hada de los dientes. Podrías ser tonta en la ropa pero un pasatiempo tuyo era la pintura, podrías usar esos conocimientos en los colores para ayudar a Tooth.

Por fin encontraste un vestido corto de color verde con una cintilla rosada en la cintura y una flor de color blanco con rosa sobre esta. Era de tirantes y no tenia mucho escote.

Regresaste al probador y le entregaste el vestido a Tooth, esta te miro confundida pero se probó el vestido. Le quedaba perfecto, le hacia verse muy elegante y guapa, además de que resaltaba el color de sus morados ojos.

-Iras conmigo al baile de invierno –Anunciaste dejando al descubierto tu loca idea.

-¡¿Qué?! –Tooth se sorprendió-. Pero yo no estudió allí, soy mayor y…

-¡Tranquila! Todos los años los estudiantes cuelan a alguien, ya sea su novio o algún amigo cercano.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos Tooth! –La miraste con ojos de perro triste-. ¡Por favor!

Tooth balbuceo un poco.

-De acuerdo, pero solo será un rato.

Asentiste feliz, pero Tooth aun no sabía cual sería la mejor parte de haberla invitado.

Las dos pasaron a diferentes zapaterías para buscar las zapatillas que usarían con sus vestidos. Después vino el maquillaje y perfume.

Cuando todo había acabado ambas subieron al auto, lleno de bolsas de compra por cierto, muy cansadas. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-En mi larga vida, había hecho algo como esto –Dijo Tooth con una amplia sonrisa-. Jamás había comprado tanto y me había divertido.

-¡Dímelo a mi! Siempre e odiado ir de compras, ha sido muy divertido -Abrazaste a Tooth-. Gracias.

-No agradezcas –Tooth se separo de ti y encendió el auto-. Sabes… Más que la novia de mi hermano eres mí mejor amiga. Te quiero _.

Sonreíste ampliamente, realmente tu también considerabas a Tooth tu mejor amiga. La querías mucho y eras parte de su familia.

Al llegar a tu casa, tomaste tus cosas y te despediste de Tooth.

-Me asegurare que Jack vaya presentable –Afirmo Tooth. Reíste y asentiste con la cabeza.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes! –Te despediste de Tooth con la mano y esta asintió. Arranco el auto y se fue.

Cuando entraste a tu cuarto miraste un poco de escarcha que subía las escaleras y sonreíste. Dejaste las bolsas sobre la sala y subiste las escaleras, al llegar a tu cuarto encontraste a Jack terminando de recoger tu cuarto.

-¡_! –Jack se exalto al verte y salto un poco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Preguntaste queriendo reír.

-¿Yo? Pff, nada…

Reíste y te acercaste al albino dándole un beso en los labios.

-Gracias.

Jack te tomo de la cintura y te beso con ternura.

-Necesito hablar contigo –Dijo Jack en medio del beso.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?

Jack te dio nuevamente un beso rápido en los labios y sonrió.

-Bueno es sobre la cuestión de… que soy inmortal y tu mortal… -Balbuceo un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué hay de noticias? –Preguntaste animada.

-Pues… Hay una forma de que… -Jack no termino de hablar por que escuchaste que tocaron a la puerta. Era muy tarde por lo que te extrañaste-. Ve a abrir y luego hablaremos de ello.

Asentiste y bajaste, al abrir la puerta encontraste a Harry.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa

-Hola _.

-¿Quieres pasar? –Harry negó con la cabeza, estaba serio y algo callado.

-Vengo a despedirme.

-¿Qué? ¿Despedirte?

-Voy a regresar a Irlanda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por-Por qué?

-Me ofrecieron una beca para terminar mis estudios allá y decidí aceptarla –Abrazaste a Harry con miedo de que se fuera nuevamente, Harry te devolvió el abrazo y medio sonrió. Se separo de ti-. Solo vine a despedirme, pero te aseguro que voy a volver... Dientitos.

-Harry… -Lo miraste con nostalgia.

-Mañana voy a irme a Nueva York por unos días y de ahí voy a tomar un avión a Irlanda. Gracias por todo _.

-Gracias a ti Harry, cuídate mucho –Lo abrazaste nuevamente y el te abrazo con fuerza, como si no te quisiera dejar ir-. Te quiero enano...

-Que seas feliz con Jack –Susurro en tu oído, se aparto de ti y comenzó a alejarse a paso lento.

Sentiste que los ojos se te mojaron, Harry, tu mejor amigo, se iba de nuevo. Tomaste con rapidez una foto que estaba sobre la sala de ti y Harry cuando eran pequeños y saliste con rapidez.

-¡Espera! –Harry se detuvo y te miro. Comenzó a nevar y tú no traías chamarra, te abrazaste un poco y le diste la foto-. Para que no me olvides…

-Jamás lo hare –Harry te sonrió y te dio un beso en la mejilla-. Hasta pronto.

Te quedaste un momento mirando a Harry cuando sentiste como alguien puso una chamarra sobre tus hombros, te giraste y encontraste a Jack.

Jack te miro fijamente y tu solo lograste que tus ojos se mojaran un poco. Lo abrazaste y el albino comenzó a cepillarte el cabello.

-_Lo mejor será hablar con ella hasta el día del baile… -_Pensó Jack metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su sudadera y acariciando una cajita cuadrada que tenia guardada allí.


	37. Baile de invierno

**Reviews~**

**Jazzy: Si, amo dejarte en duda y no decirte nada 7u7 Hohohoh soy tan malota (?)**

**Nerea Infante: Intento actualizar a diario, aun que a veces me es muy difícil y cuando comienzo a llegar al final de una historia me tardo mas en actualizar. Igual me caes bien! :D Gracias por lo de amabilis! ^^**

**D.A.N: No me gusta, AMOOOOO SAILOR MOON *u* Y yo también conozco una, de hecho ya me leí todos los capítulos del manga, gracias de todas formas :D**

**Fluttershy: Ya se ira subiendo el tono poco a poco ;) y si, son solo dos capítulos pero del otro fan fic me quede atorada en una parte y ya no se como seguirle ._. Y el lunes entro a clases :)**

**Y GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS NUEVAS! :'3**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Baile de invierno.**

Paso la semana completa y extrañabas un poco a Harry, ahora ya no lo veías, el estaba seguramente en Irlanda o llegando a Irlanda. Intentaste no ponerte triste ni nada por el estilo por que era el esperado día del baile de invierno en tu escuela, te las habías arreglado para convencer a Bunny de que viniera también al baile, supuestamente habías invitado a los demás guardianes de igual manera y en cuanto le dijiste que Tooth iría, acepto casi de inmediato.

Estabas arreglándote para el baile, tenias puesto ya el vestido, solo te estabas terminando de maquillar. Tu cabello estaba suelto y ondulado.

Te miraste una vez más en el espejo cuando escuchaste el timbre, Tooth que venia por ti. Bajaste y le abriste la puerta a tu cuñada. Te asombraste al verla, no parecía ella. Tenía una hermosa trenza de sirena de lado, sus ojos maquillados muy bonitamente de color verde-rosado y tenia un bolso de color amarillo en la mano.

-Te ves increíble –Exclamo Tooth al verte.

-Tú también Tooth. Realmente no te reconocí.

Tooth se rió.

-¿Ya estas lista? –Tú asentiste con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces vámonos.

Saliste junto con Tooth y ambas subieron al auto rojo de North.

-¿Estas lista? –Preguntaste sonriendo.

-Yo solo voy unos minutos –Se excuso Tooth-. Tú eres la que va al baile realmente.

-Te llevaras una sorpresa por allá –Susurraste y Tooth apenas y alcanzo a entenderte algunas palabras. Ambas se sonrieron y esperaron para llegar a la escuela.

La entrada estaba decorada con globos y algunas tiras de tela de color azul y plateado, había un enorme letrero que decía "_Baile de invierno"_

Tooth estaciono el coche y ambas bajaron, miraron a los alumnos que entraban por la puerta principal. Miraste a todas partes y viste a Jack junto con Bunny. Sonreíste.

Jack estaba vestido con un traje de etiqueta de color negro con una flor blanca en el bolsillo del saco. Sus cabellos como siempre estaban despeinados sus manos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Y donde están North, Ombric, Sandy y Katherine? –Pregunto Bunny a Jack mientras se acomodaba el saco gris. No se había dado cuenta de que tú y Tooth habían llegado.

-No lo se, tal vez no vengan –Contesto Jack encogiéndose de hombros, él sabia sobre tu plan con Tooth y Bunny. Jack había aceptado ayudarte ya que quería devolverle el favor a su hermana.

-¡Hola! –Saludaste con una amplia sonrisa. Jack te miro muy sorprendido y se acerco a ti.

-Estas hermosa –Dijo antes de robarte un fugaz beso. Reíste y devolviste el beso.

-¿Bu-Bunny? –Tooth se sorprendió al verlo allí.

-¿Tooth? –Bunny se sonrojo al verla-. ¿En verdad eres tú?

Tooth bajo la mirada sonrojada y medio sonriendo, comenzó a jugar con su trenza de sirena.

-Te ves muy… Linda… -Te golpeaste la cara levemente al escuchar eso pero a Tooth pareció gustarle ese pequeño cumplido-. ¿Y los demás?

-No vendrán –Te encogiste de hombros divertidamente-. Me dijeron que no podrían a último momento. Estamos solo nosotros 4.

Jack aclaro su garganta y te tomo de la mano.

-¿Nos quedaremos afuera o vamos a entrar? –Pregunto mirándote de reojo.

-Vamos a entrar –Tú y Jack entraron a la escuela tomados de la mano. Tooth y Bunny se miraron un momento, se sonrojaron fuertemente y Bunny le hizo la seña de que ella lo tomara del brazo.

-Seria de mala educación no hacerlo –Se excuso Bunny. Tooth sonrió y tomo a Bunny del brazo.

Al entrar los alumnos se dirigían al gimnasio principal donde estaba instalada lo que seria la pista de baile, la comida y demás.

La música estaba sonando fuertemente mientras los alumnos bailaban y se divertían, algunos salían a los patios a conversar entre si y otros comían algo.

-Suerte –Le susurro Jack a Bunny mientras te tomaba del brazo y desaparecía entre la gran masa de alumnos para dejar a Tooth y Bunny solos. Además, él tenía algo más importante que decirte a ti.

-Espero que todo salga como espero –Le dijiste a Jack mientras ambos salían a los jardines.

-Pues conociendo lo cobarde que es Bunny… -Jack se rió-. Me gustaría tener una cámara cuando empiece a tartamudear.

-No estas ayudando en nada –Le regañaste. De pronto escuchaste como una canción comenzaba a sonar dentro del gimnasio (_Can't Hold Us)_

-Entonces mejor no hablemos y… -Jack te extendió la mano-. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Tomaste la mano de Jack y este con un movimiento rápido hizo que comenzara a nevar. Ambos comenzaron a bailar a ritmo de la canción.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Jack? –Pregunto Tooth mientras miraba a todas partes intentando localizarte a ti y al albino.

-No, esos dos desaparecieron –Dijo Bunny un poco molesto-. ¿Qué les suce…?

Bunny no termino su frase ya que en ese momento alguien empujo a Tooth haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Bunny la detuvo con rapidez y ambos quedaron en una posición al estilo tango, se miraron fijamente mientras sus rostros se coloreaban.

Ninguno no dijo nada y sintieron como si el tiempo se detuviera. Bunny miro a Tooth por esos hermosos ojos, comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en el estomago, Tooth sintió lo mismo.

-Bunny… -Tooth intento decir algo.

-Shh… -La cayó Bunny antes de darle un beso. Al principió Tooth se sorprendió pero después correspondió al beso.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron.

-Desde mucho antes me gustas –Confesó Tooth a Bunny.

-Desde que renacimos tu me enloqueces –Bunny sonrió y Tooth se sonrojo fuertemente-. ¿Quieres ser mi pequeña hada?

Tooth sonrió con emoción y abrazo a Bunny con fuerza, ambos comenzaron a bailar entre la bola de estudiantes.

* * *

Jack y tú terminaron de bailar en cuento la canción finalizo y comenzó una suave pieza. Ambos se sentaron en una banquita mirando el cielo.

Jack entrelazo su mano con la tuya y tomo valor para poder decirte lo que estaba por decir.

- _... –Te llamo y lo miraste a los ojos, sus ojos cafés miraron los tuyos fijamente-. … Sabes, desde que te conocí algo entro en mí, algo que nunca sentí… No sabía realmente que era lo que sentía por ti hasta que te bese en el salón ese día y esa noche que pasamos juntos, me di cuenta que no quiero dejarte ir nunca y quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo. Hay una solución sobre la cuestión de que tú eres mortal y yo inmortal.

-¿De verdad? –Lo miraste sorprendida y muy feliz de escuchar eso-. ¿Hay una solución?

-Si… -Jack trago saliva, estaba nervioso-. Es que tú seas una guardiana al igual que yo… Pero para eso debes tomar una decisión muy difícil, si decides ser una guardiana debes abandonar tu vida mortal, desaparecer un día, sin decir nada…

Jack saco la cajita y dejo al descubierto un anillo con un copo de nieve de cristal.

-Tú tienes la decisión final… Por eso quiero preguntarte ¿_ quieres pasar toda la eternidad conmigo?

Te tapaste la boca con ambas manos, estabas impactada, en cierta forma sentías que Jack te estaba pidiendo matrimonio aun que no era así. Miraste el anillo… ¡Claro que querías pasar toda la eternidad con Jack! Pero eso significaba decirle adiós a tu vida mortal. Lo pensaste más de una vez ¿Cómo podrías hacerle tal cosa a tus padres? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A Harry?

-¿Qué pasara con las personas que quiero? –Preguntaste con nerviosismo.

-No podrán verte de nuevo –Respondió Jack con nostalgia-. Y posiblemente te olviden, pases a ser alguien que nunca existió en sus vidas…

No sabias que responderle a Jack… ¿Qué debías hacer?

-Jack, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida –Confesaste-. Desde que te conocí, eres todo para mi, mi vida, mi todo… Si quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad.

Jack sonrió con una emoción indescriptible y te abrazo, ambos se besaron con pasión y poco después Jack te puso el anillo.

-¡Ahí están tortolitos! –Ambos escucharon a Bunny. Miraron al alto moreno con Tooth tomados de la mano.

Miraste a Tooth emocionada y Tooth te asintió con la cabeza, ambas comenzaron a hablar por medio de señas y los chicos… Bueno ellos se quedaron sin entender ni un solo gesto.

Los cuatro regresaron a la pista de baile, se divirtieron hasta que ya no pudieron más… Era hora de volver a casa.

-Muchas gracias _ -Agradeció Tooth dándote un abrazo.

-No agradezcas Tooth… Te quiero cuñada –Tooth y tú se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Yo también te quiero cuñada.

-¡Hey! –Alguien grito llamando la atención de los 4, era un chico de unos 20 años, cabello entre castaño y güero y ojos verdes-. ¡_!

-¿Yo? –Te señalaste y el chico llego a tú lado.

-Si, hola _, me llamo Louis –Él te dio la mano y tu la estrechaste-. Eres _ Woodside ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-Soy primo de Harry –La voz de Louis se volvió nostálgica y cortada-. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Te sentiste un poco inquieta cuando su voz cambió.

-Por favor, siéntate y escúchame… -Te extrañaste y ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba fuera de la entrada-. Mi primo... Harry… Harry esta... muerto…

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso y miraste a Louis horrorizada.

-El avión donde el viajaba exploto por razones desconocidas… No sobrevivió nadie…

Comenzaste a llorar mientras mirabas a Louis con estupefacción esperando que Harry apareciera por detrás de ti y te dijera que todo era una broma. Que el estaba vivo y siempre lo estaría. Tooth se tapo la boca mientras miraba sorprendida lo que escuchaba, Jack rápidamente se acerco a ti y te miro preocupado, lo abrazaste con fuerza mientras llorabas.

No lo creías, no querías creerlo… Harry, ese enano irlandés, estaba... muerto…


	38. Luz en la oscuridad Parte 1

**Reviews~**

**Para todas: Se que me odian por lo de Harry, merezco su odio TT_TT hasta yo misma me odio... (?) Ok no tanto así xD pero si me dolió haber escrito esas ultimas líneas D': Pero créanme que pronto entenderán por que eso paso u3u... Solo 3 capítulos y todo terminara :'(**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Luz en la oscuridad. Parte 1**

Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron, estabas muy afectada por la muerte de Harry, habías asistido al funeral que sus padres habían hecho y Jack te acompaño. Veías a su madre tan apagada y triste, su padre siempre mirando al frente diciéndole a su hijo que estaba orgulloso, que lo amaba y siempre sería así. Sus padres te juraron tanto a ti como a Harry que seguirían con sus vidas y harían todo por seguir adelante.

La familia de Harry siempre había sido optimista hasta en los peores casos y sus padres estaban decididos a no decaer, solo para honrar la memoria de Harry.

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien? –Pregunto Jack tomándote de la mano y pasándote la mano por tu mejilla.

-Si… -Medió sonreíste-. Solo necesito descansar…

-Me quedare otro rato contigo de todas formas –Dijo Jack acomodándose contigo en el sofá de la sala. El albino te beso la cabeza y sonreíste feliz de tenerlo a tu lado… No querías perderlo a él… también…

El cansancio te gano y caíste dormida en los brazos del joven guardián. Este volvió a besarte la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarte el rostro.

-¡Jack! –Katherine entro por una ventana, estaba llena de nieve, lo mas seguro es que hubiera tropezado mientras corría para acá. Jack le hizo señas a Katherine para que bajara su tono de voz ya que estabas durmiendo. Katherine se tapo la boca-. Perdón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre Manny –Katherine se cruzo de brazos-. Algo anda mal…

Jack asintió con la cabeza un tanto preocupado y te tomo con suavidad hasta dejarte acostada sobre el sofá, te revolcaste un poco buscando comodidad y cuando la encontraste te quedaste quieta. Jack rió por lo bajo y se acerco a Katherine.

-Vamos afuera –Pidió Katherine con miedo de despertarte. Ambos espíritus salieron a conversar.

-¿Qué pasa Katherine? –Pregunto Jack mientras miraba como el sol se iba oscureciendo.

-No puedo hablar con Manny –Dijo Katherine preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –Pregunto extrañado-. Después de todo, ningún espíritu puede hablar con la luna.

-Pues soy una excepción –Katherine frunció el ceño-. Yo en cierta forma puedo comunicarme con Manny –Jack se sorprendió al escuchar eso-. Y desde que nos dijiste la respuesta de _ sobre ser uno de nosotros e intentado hablar con el hombre de la luna para que nos dijera como es que _ se convertirá en un espíritu. Pero simplemente no hay respuesta.

-…

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Jack negó con la cabeza-. Que posiblemente Manny no la escoja y su vida siga siendo la de un mortal…

-¡¿Qué?! Dime por favor que esto no es una broma.

-Sabes que me encantaría decirte eso, pero es la verdad.

Jack suspiro preocupado mientras movía levemente su cayado.

Mientras Katherine y Jack hablaban sobre el tema, tú descansabas tranquilamente dentro de tu casa. Sentiste que alguien soplo cerca de tu cuello así que te retorciste un poco, hiciste una mueca y volviste a acomodarte. Esta vez escuchaste una pequeña risa, una risa fría y cruel.

Sentiste miedo y te giraste sobre el sofá, claro que este no era tan extenso como pensabas y caíste al suelo.

-¡Auch! –Te quejaste mientras te levantabas del suelo. Sentiste frío pensaste que sería por Jack pero no era un frío agradable, un frío al que ya estabas acostumbrada… Era un frío que en cierta forma daba miedo, daba silencio y nervios.

-Al fin despierta –Miraste detrás de ti y encontraste a Pitch Black cruzado de brazos y mirándote fijamente.

-¡Jack! –Gritaste mirando a todas partes. Pitch se hecho a reír.

-No te sirve gritar –Dijo burlonamente-. Nadie te escuchara.

-¿Qué quieres Black? –Preguntaste con miedo mientras buscabas con la mirada por donde escapar o algo con que defenderte.

-A ti… -Contesto Pitch justo detrás de ti. Saltaste e intentaste darle un puñetazo a Pitch pero este se movió con rapidez y se rió-. ¿De verdad tan afectada estas?

Notaste claramente que su pregunta tenia sarcasmo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Al chico alto que murió –Dijo Pitch mirando de lado, luego sonrió y te miro-. Corrección, que **mataste**.

Hablaba de Harry.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?! ¡Yo no mate a Harry!

-Claro que lo hiciste –Pitch comenzó a caminar a tú alrededor mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Si no lo hiciste entonces dime ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué tomo ese avión?

-Por que el iría a Irlanda por una beca, para terminar sus estudios –Cada palabra te dolía, te dolía recordar que Harry no estaba mas contigo.

Pitch lanzo una sonora y burlona carcajada.

-¡¿De verdad crees que se fue por esa beca?! ¡¿ENCERIO CREISTE QUE LE OFRECIERON UNA BECA?! –Pitch se reía mientras te decía eso-. ¡Muy mal _! Harry se fue por otra razón, jamás le ofrecieron tal "beca" en Irlanda… Él decidió irse por tú culpa.

-¡No es cierto!

Pitch se acerco a ti, aun con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y te toco la frente.

-¿Por qué no miras lo que de verdad paso?

_Todo se volvió oscuro en tus ojos una luz te deslumbro y cuando tus negras pupilas se acostumbraron pudiste ver a Harry, estaba deprimido, mirando el suelo, sentado sobre su cama._

_-Papá, quiero irme a Irlanda –Le dijo a su padre-. E decidido terminar mis estudios allá._

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-Si, podré vivir con mi tío ¿No?_

_-Si… Esta bien, pondré un vuelo para la semana que vienen a New York, para que de ahí te vayas con tu tío._

_-¡No! –Harry interrumpió-. ¿Puede ser para mañana?_

_-Si pero…_

_-Por favor._

_-De acuerdo, el vuelo saldrá mañana…_

_Las escenas seguían, era Harry tomando la decisión de irse solo para evitar intervenir entre tú y Jack. Harry abordo el avión a Irlanda junto con su tío, Harry miraba por la ventanilla y en sus manos sostenía la foto que le habías dado. El avión comenzó a despegar y entonces todo se volvió negro._

Caíste al suelo algo mareada y miraste a Pitch. Este sonrió.

-Todo fue tu culpa... Solo tu culpa... -Dijo el rey de las pesadillas. Sentiste que el cuerpo te ardía de dolor, era un dolor punzante, miraste tus brazos y viste todas esas líneas que marcaban la maldición de Pitch, ahora también estaban sobre tu pecho y tu cuello. Diste un grito desgarrador-. Nadie te escuchara, estas en una pesadilla...

Moviste tu cabeza con rapidez y gritaste realmente fuera de la pesadilla de Pitch.

-¡_! -Jack entro a la casa junto con Katherine al escucharte gritar y miraron al rey de las pesadillas cargándote, estabas dormida. Pitch sonrió y chasqueo los dedos-. ¡ALTO!

Jack intento detener a Pitch pero fue demasiado tarde ya que desapareció envuelto en arena negra junto contigo.

* * *

**Chan Chan chaaaaaan~**

**Se que esta un tanto corto, pero si lo subía completo estaba muuuuy largo así que decidí cortarlo xD**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo! :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	39. Luz en la oscuridad Parte 2

**Reviews~**

**Danafrost: Querida Dana... Esa no es la trama realmente xD en un principio pensaba hacerla exactamente igual como me lo estas diciendo y luego pensé: "Naa eso ya esta muy repetido..." Y cambie todo xD Y de hecho Pitch si puso la imagen de cuando Harry murió que fue exactamente donde todo se vuelve negro en la mente de Rayita, cuando el avión había despegado.**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Luz en la oscuridad. Parte 2**

-¡Rápido! –Jack volaba desenfrenado por todas partes mientras Tooth le seguía-. ¡Hay que encontrar a ese infeliz!

-¡Jack! –Tooth intentaba alcanzarlo-. ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que ese maldito cara gris tiene a _?!

-¡Lo que quiere es sacarte de quicio! –Tooth se adelanto y se puso frente a él, logrando que se detuviera-. ¡Tenemos que guardar calma y buscarla! La encontraremos… lo haremos Jack…

Jack suspiro con fuerza y paso sus mano por su cara mientras intentaba evitar las lagrimas, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

North estaba junto a Sandy intentando encontrar a Pitch, fueron a donde anteriormente lo habían derrotado pero no había ningún rastro de él, después fueron a la primera cueva donde había renacido Pitch Black y tampoco nada…

-¿Dónde se metió? –Se pregunto Katherine apretando los dientes.

-No esta en ninguna parte –Bunny apareció de entre uno de sus tantos túneles-. Lo e buscado por medio mundo.

Varías hadas se acercaron a Tooth y le dijeron algunas cosillas.

-Tampoco lo han visto los demás espíritus –Dijo Tooth traduciendo las palabras de las haditas.

Sandy negó con la cabeza mientra señalaba el cielo.

-Tampoco esta en el cielo… -Tradujo Ombric mirando las nubes.

North estaba pensativo, enterró sus espadas en el suelo y miro la luna.

-Hay que encontrarlos… Por favor –Dijo Jack tomando con fuerza su cayado.

-Tranquilo Frost –Le dijo Bunny.

-No, no estoy tranquilo –Jack lo miro molesto-. Pitch tiene a _, hay que rescatarla.

-Los dos tranquilos por favor –Tooth se puso entre ellos para evitar una pelea.

-No te metas Tooth –Le dijo Bunny apartándola con su pata. Tooth se indigno.

-¿Perdón?

En ese momento Tooth, Bunny, Jack, Ombric, Katherine y Sandy comenzaron una batalla verbal entre todos, bueno Sandy solo hacia algunos gestos con las manos y cara, y apenas se escuchaba lo que querían decir, North era el único que no estaba dentro de esa discusión.

-… Pitch Black… -Dijo North pensando donde podría estar y entonces apareció en su mente un lugar, un castillo en medió del polo sur-. ¡Lo tengo!

North miro a sus compañeros pero estos estaban discutiendo, frustrado grito tan fuerte como pudo con su potente voz rusa logrando la atención de todos.

-¡Se donde esta Pitch! –Anunció animado.

-¿De verdad? –Jack se adelanto.

-Si, en el polo sur, en el castillo donde gobernó la era oscura.

-¡Claro! –Tooth golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano-. ¡El castillo de sombras!

-¡Al trineo! –North saco sus portales mágicos y lanzo uno haciendo aparecer el trineo. Todos subieron, Bunny estaba por escabullirse cuando Tooth lo obligo a subir-. ¡HA!

North golpeo las riendas de los renos y estos comenzaron a volar. Nuevamente abrió un portal y al atravesarlo llegaron al polo sur. A unos metros de ellos se alzaba un castillo un tanto destruido y viejo. Era muy grande y los ladrillos eran de color negro y rojo.

-Tranquila _ -Se dijo a si mismo Jack-. Ya estoy aquí...

* * *

Abriste los ojos de golpe y miraste a todas partes, estabas sobre el suelo húmedo y frío, te levantaste como pudiste y miraste a todas partes. Sentiste un dolor punzante en tu rodilla y te percataste de que tenías una herida en el tobillo y las dos rodillas. Gruñiste un poco y te abrazaste al sentir el frío del polo.

-Al fin despiertas –Volteaste para encontrarte con Pitch Black sentado en lo que parecía un trono ya viejo y desgastado por el tiempo-. Perdona lo de las heridas, tenía que hacerte incompetente de una u otra forma -Te quedaste callada así que Pitch volvió a hablar-. Estas en lo que fue mi palacio, aquí reine la edad oscura, también aquí fue donde los guardianes me derrotaron por primera vez antes de que matara a Cassandra.

-¿Cassandra?

-Larga historia –Pitch sonrió e hizo aparecer el reloj de cuerda de Kronos y lo miro detalladamente-. Bien… La maldición ya te ha consumido completamente, estas lista.

-¿Lista? ¿De que hablas? –Lo miraste confundida.

-Veras _, este reloj cumple cualquier deseo que uno quiera, no importan las intenciones o catástrofes que provoque el deseo –Comenzó a explicar Pitch levantándose de su trono-. Pero para poder cumplir el deseo necesito darle cuerda a través de energía pura del miedo, pude haberla conseguido de niños pero eso me hubiera llevado por lo menos unos 5 años para poder encontrar niños con miedo puro… Pero al encontrarte a ti, tu miedo era tan puro sin necesidad de crearlo dentro de ti, solo tuve que implantar una maldición en ti y hacer que se extendiera con cosas simples como la traición de Jack, la soledad, la perdida de la esperanza… La muerte de Harry…

Lo miraste con sorpresa y sentiste arder dentro de ti el enojo, tenías ganas de lanzártele y golpearlo pero sabías que no podías hacerlo.

-Ahora que el miedo ya es completo en ti puedo quitarte toda tu energía combinada con miedo y hacer que el reloj funcione, lastimosamente morirás… -Pitch sonrió y comenzó a acercase a ti, tú comenzaste a dar pasos hacia atrás cojeando.

-Aléjate… -Le ordenaste con miedo.

-¿Cuántas veces más tendré que preguntarlo? –Pitch seguía acercándose-. No sientas miedo o de lo contrario no me detendré…

Pitch acerco el reloj a ti y antes de que algo pasara el una flecha de arena dorada lo detuvo. Eran los guardianes que habían llegado.

-¡Alto ahí Pitch! –Le ordeno Bunny.

-Justo tenían que encontrarme… -Dijo Pitch fastidiado.

Intentaste escabullirte pero las rodillas y el tobillo te lo impidieron haciéndote caer al suelo.

-¡_! –Jack intento volar hasta ti pero el rey de las pesadillas se lo impidió.

-¡Alto ahí Jack o la mato aquí mismo! –North abrió los ojos al escuchar las mismas palabras. Jack se detuvo y retrocedió un poco.

-¡Déjala en paz! –Grito Katherine-. ¡Tus cuentas son con nosotros no con ella!

-Tal vez tengas razón pero… Ella me ayudara a cumplir mi deseo –Pitch con rapidez te tomo del cuello y te levanto. El reloj hizo aparecer algo parecido a una cuchilla que enterró en tu estomago, abriste los ojos tan grande como pudiste mientras sentías el dolor. Escuchaste a los guardianes gritar y a Pitch reírse mientras hacia aparecer varios corceles negros estos comenzaron a atacar a los guardianes, miraste el reloj y te diste cuenta de que sus manecillas comenzaron a girar.

-Ahora mi deseo se cumplirá –Dijo Pitch cerrando el reloj de cuerda. Entrecerraste los ojos y te sentiste débil, miraste como tu cuerpo se comenzaba a hacer transparente pero aun te quedaban fuerzas y no dejarías que todo acabar así.

En un movimiento rápido tomaste el reloj de las manos de Pitch, empujaste al rey de las pesadillas y lanzaste el reloj.

-¡JACK! –Gritaste al lanzar el reloj de cuerda. Jack reacciono y tomo el reloj.

Pitch hizo una flecha negra que enterró justo en tu pecho.

-¡Maldita! –Dijo Pitch mientras te lanzaba al suelo. Ombric logro hacer un conjuro haciendo que los corceles desaparecieran pero eso lo dejo agotado.

-¡Rápido Jack! –Dijo Ombric sosteniéndose de Katherine-. ¡Salva a _, con el deseo de Kronos!

Pitch se burlo.

-¡No pueden salvarla! El deseo de Kronos no es tan poderoso como mi maldición, no sobrevivirá.

Jack aferro contra si el reloj y miro a sus compañeros.

-¡DAME EL RELOJ FROST! –Le ordeno Pitch. Jack te miro mientras tú solo te desvanecías cada vez mas, le sonreíste levemente.

-Vive Jack… vive… -Le pediste entre lágrimas.

-¿Esto te recuerda a algo North? –Pregunto con burla Pitch refiriéndose al ruso y a Cassandra-. Ahora Frost, dame el reloj y olvídate de esta pequeña inservible.

Jack miro a sus compañeros, miro el reloj de Kronos y finalmente te miro a ti.

-Vas a estar bien… Te lo prometo… -Jack en ese instante tomo el reloj y le dio cuerda, este desprendió algo parecido a arena dorada. Jack sabía como salvarte, sabía como hacer que no volvieras a padecer miedo ni peligro, pero también sabía que eso le costaría muy caro-. No puedes salvarla de la maldición de Pitch… Pero se que puedes salvarla de otra manera…

Pitch intento detener a Jack pero fue detenido por Tooth quien lo golpeo con fuerza y le detuvo el paso junto con Bunny.

-Deseo que _ nunca me haya conocido… -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba el suelo. Abriste los ojos muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo con dolor.

-¡NO! –Grito Pitch sabiendo que un deseo de esa magnitud cambiaria la historia.

El lugar comenzó a ser sacudido fuertemente por un terremoto el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse, Jack voló hasta ti, aun con el reloj de cuerda en la mano, y te abrazo. Todo seguía siendo sacudido con muchísima fuerza y cada vez iba aumentando, cerraste los ojos mientras te abrazabas a Jack.

De pronto escuchaste como el sonido del temblor ceso pero tu misma te negaste a abrir los ojos, apretaste los puños y esperaste lo peor.

-_ -Susurro Jack a tu oído-. Abre los ojos…

Obedeciste abriendo tus ojos lentamente y esperando que estos se acostumbraran a una fuerte luz, cuando pudiste ver con claridad tú alrededor te diste cuenta que solo estaban tú y Jack en un lugar completamente blanco.

-Creo que mi deseo se hará realidad –Dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente mientras soportaba una pequeñas lágrimas.

Abriste tus ojos con miedo a perder a Jack y comenzaste a derramar lágrimas, abrazaste al albino mientras llorabas.

-¡No Jack! –Le gritaste-. ¡No quiero que te vayas!

-No me iré princesa –Jack acaricio lentamente tu cabello-. Siempre estaré a tu lado… Aun que no me puedas ver…

-Pero no te recordare… -Tus palabras se volvían pesadas y amargas-. Jack… yo… Te amo…

Jack acarició tu mejilla y ambos se besaron tiernamente. Las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas y de misma forma comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las mejillas de Jack.

Te dolía dejar a Jack atrás, olvidarlo no recordarlo nunca mas… pero el deseo estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Jack se despego de ti y te dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo con ese aire nostálgico y esas lágrimas en sus mejillas que se convertían en escarcha.

-Te amo _... No olvides que la luna me lo dijo –Dijo Jack riendo antes de que la luz los envolviera y todo desapareciera. Jack no espero nada, no pensaba en nada cuando todo se volvió oscuro y a lo lejos había una tenue luz. El joven guardián comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que encontró una puerta muy grande de color esmeralda, esta puerta se abrió y lo recibió un hombre como de la edad de North* o tal vez un poco más joven.

-Justo a tiempo –Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Kronos, pasa que no tengo mucho tiempo –El hombre hizo la señal de que Jack pasara y Jack, desconfiadamente, entro. El hombre volvió a sonreír y cerro la puerta.

* * *

**Dos capítulos más y todo, todo, TODO, termina ;w; esto es triste...**

**Espero lo disfruten! Gracias por todo chicas! :D**

***Les recuerdo que en esta historia North tiene la apariencia del libro, no de la película, estamos hablando de unos veintitantos años ;)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	40. La visita de Kronos

**FELICIDADES A DANAFROST POR SER EL REVIEW NUMERO 10 xD es que por lo general actualizo a los 10 reviews por capitulo :) y ya quería subir este capitulo TTwTT**

**Reviews~**

**Jaime: No termino mi otra historia por que me e quedado ESTANCADA y no se como rayos continuarla, tengo el final pero no tengo una parte antes del final y no se como escribir esa parte :P**

**Ahora si... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**La visita de Kronos.**

Jack paso a un lugar que estaba lleno de relojes, era algo parecido a una mansión, era muy grande y parecía un laberinto.

-No te alejes mucho –Le dijo Kronos-. Por lo general las personas que intentan husmear en mi casa se pierden.

El hombre siguió caminando mientras Jack le seguía por detrás. Llegaron a una sala (De las tantas que había) donde Kronos invito a Jack a sentarse en una silla de madera tallada, Jack se sentó aun con esa desconfianza.

-Bueno Jack, es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Kronos y soy el espíritu del tiempo y el guardián de los sueños.

-Alto, tu no eres el guardián de los sueños –Jack se levanto de su lugar-. El guardián de los sueños es Sandman.

-Por parte de la luna –Completo Kronos. Jack levanto una ceja sin entender al espíritu-. Yo soy el guardián de los sueños por parte del sol.

-Más te vale que me digas la verdad si no quieres que te congele –Amenazo Jack apuntándole con su cayado.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Jack –Kronos suspiro-. Pero tú eres muy testarudo. Ahora por favor siéntate y déjame explicarte todo.

Jack se sentó pero seguía apuntándole con su cayado.

-Veras Jack, la luna no es el único que puede revivir a los espíritus y demás, también esta su hermano mayor el sol –Kronos se cruzo de brazos-. Manny y Sun son hermanos y ambos poseen a diferentes espíritus, en mi caso fui revivido por el sol desde mucho antes de la existencia de Pitch Black.

-¿Manny tiene un hermano?

-Si, como ya te dije su nombre es Sun.

-Pero dime ¿Qué tiene ver todo eso para que me hayas traído aquí?

-Te traje aquí por que tenía que hablar contigo sobre _ -Jack miro el suelo-. Jack, es muy fácil engañarte a ti ¿Verdad?

-¿Disculpa?

-En primera, el reloj que yo cree jamás me lo arrebato North para salvar el mundo o algo así, quiero decir, si hice algunas tonterías en el mundo pero nunca algo tan grave, North me robo el reloj para poder revivir a Cassandra pero al escuchar que era lo que tenía que reunir para que funcionara decidió dejar todo como estaba.

Jack espero a que Kronos prosiguiera. Después de un pequeño silencio, Kronos continúo.

-Y la segunda cosa… Es que realmente mi deseo pudo haber salvado a _ -Jack abrió los ojos al escuchar tal cosa-. Pitch te mintió, pero también debo de hablarte de algo que seguramente no te gustara… Si la hubieras salvado realmente ella se hubiera convertido en una guardiana –En los ojos de Jack hubo un pequeño brillo que desapareció casi al instante-. Pero no hubiera sido escogida por Manny si no por Sun…

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? –Pregunto Jack extrañado.

-Que los espíritus del sol y los espíritus de la luna no pueden establecer lazos de ningún tipo, esta prohibido y esto por culpa de la rivalidad entre Sun y MiM… Jack de una u otra forma tú y _ hubieran terminado separados…

Jack tomo con fuerza su cayado mientras miraba el suelo y apretaba los dientes. Jack te amaba de verdad, muy en verdad y no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-Joven Frost –Kronos miro uno de los relojes y luego miro a Jack-. MiM no me dio mucho tiempo para poder hablar contigo así que terminemos rápido esta charla.

-¿Qué pasara con _? –Pregunto Jack inmediatamente sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que dijo Kronos.

-Tu deseo fue muy especifico –Dijo el-. "Deseo que _ nunca me haya conocido" –Repitió las palabras de Kronos-. Ella habrá vivido su vida como si nunca hubieras estado allí, pasaron cosas diferentes y la historia fue cambiada. _ no te recordara más y por coincidente ya no cree más en tu leyenda.

-Entonces tendré que volver a luchar con Katherine…

-No tanto así –Kronos sonrió-. A Seraphina le conmovió mucho ver a Ombric y Katherine juntos esa vez que los ayudo y me pidió que cambiara también la historia para que la pequeña este con su padre adoptivo -Jack sonrió-. Pero por eso tu y tus compañeros recordaran siempre lo que de verdad paso antes del deseo que pediste.

-Entiendo…

-Tengo una pregunta para ti joven guardián –Jack lo miro esperando la pregunta-. ¿Crees poder soportar lo que veas en este cambio de la historia?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Kronos se encogió de hombros.

-Nada en específico… En fin, el tiempo se me a agotado –Kronos miro nuevamente uno de los tantos relojes de las paredes-. Será mejor que te regrese al momento exacto en que estabas.

Jack se levanto al ver que Kronos sacaba una pequeña bolsa y sacaba un poco de polvo de un color plateado.

-Tranquilo –Le dijo Kronos al ver la cara de Jack-. Esta arena solo te regresara a tu casa.

-¿Arena?

-Te he dicho que soy como el contrario de Sandman –Kronos pronto soplo un poco de arena plateada de su mano que le dio a Jack y esta pronto comenzó a rodearlo. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse oscuro ya que la arena estaba creando una especie de capsula que lo encerraba-. Una ultima cosa –Le grito Kronos-. Si llegas a encontrarte con la guardiana del invierno por parte del sol, no te enamores de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Jack se sintió ofendido, él solo te amaría a ti por siempre. La capsula de arena se cerro completamente y Jack cerro los ojos con fuerza. Pensó en ti y sonrió internamente al recordar tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos.

-_Nunca te olvidare… _-Pensó con nostalgia antes de abrir nuevamente sus ojos y encontrarse con los demás guardianes, todos estaban en la casa que había comprado Bunny y todos tenían sus formas humanas, hasta incluso Katherine estaba allí. Todos sabían lo que había pasado gracias a Kronos y miraron a Jack.

-Todo termino -Dijo Ombric mirando a North. North asintió con la cabeza y luego miro la mirada perdida de Jack.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Tooth acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-Eso creo -Respondió con un pésimo humor. Jack se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿A donde vas? -Volvió a preguntar su hermana mayor.

-A donde me lleve el viento -Respondió para salir por la puerta y cerrarla.


	41. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Jack salió de la casa con la cabeza baja y pateando con el pie la nieve que se ponía en su camino, no quería hacer nada. Caminaba por la acera con desánimos y con los recuerdos volviendo lentamente.

Iban desde el ultimo momento que te vio en ese lugar completamente blanco hasta el momento en que sus ojos y los tuyos se cruzaron por primera vez. Recordaba tus palabras y tus hermosos ojos, tu bella sonrisa y tu dulce aroma.

Recordó aquellos momentos en que te salvo del idiota de Liam, esos momentos en que él mismo lo hecho a perder y esos momentos en que él te consolaba para que no estuvieras triste. Todos aquellos momentos que te dijo que no te dejaría y todos esos momentos en que se besaban con amor y ternura.

Jack se paso la mano por el castaño cabello y luego se froto la cara llena de pecas, se detuvo de su caminata y miro el cielo.

No se dio cuenta que una chica que tenía la mirada metida en un libro e iba corriendo justo hacia el. Ella choco con Jack.

Ambos cayeron de sentón al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpo la chica-. ¡No era mi intención!

Jack y la chica se levantaron con rapidez y Jack tomo el libro que se había escapado de las manos de ella.

-No te preocupes… suele… pasar… -Él miro a la chica y entonces se encontró con aquella mirada que el tanto amaba… Eras tú. Estabas diferente, te habías cortado el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros, tenías un flequillo de lado, tu rostro ya no era tapado por los mechones de tu cabello y tu cara reflejaba una seguridad y felicidad enorme.

-¿_? –Pregunto impactado, tú te extrañaste.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No –Jack negó rápidamente con la cabeza-. Es que me recuerdas a alguien que se lama así.

-¡Oh! –Te reíste y Jack te dio tu libro-. Soy _ Woodside.

-Jackson Overland –Ambos se estrecharon la mano tal como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras Jack miraba tus ojos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme –Dijo Jack-. Tengo un vuelo que alcanzar.

-Esta bien, fue un placer.

-Hasta pronto.

Ambos se pasaron de lado yéndose por diferentes caminos y cuando estaban de espaldas tú volteaste.

-Oye… -Jack volteo a verte-. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? Creo haberte visto antes.

En el rostro de Jack hubo una minima chispa de esperanza.

-Pues la verdad… -Jack se detuvo y comprendió que no debías conocerlo, no de nuevo ya que el quería que estuvieras a salvo-. No… Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien…

-Oh, lo lamento… Hasta luego…

Se despidieron y siguieron caminos diferentes pero en cuanto estuviste lejos de la vista de Jack, este volvió a ser el guardián de la diversión y comenzó a seguirte. Caminaste un rato hasta llegar a un parque donde un chico te estaba esperando.

-¡Harry! –Lo llamaste, el chico te miro.

-¡_! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento… Olvide unas cosas…

-¡Dios! –Harry sonrió-. ¡Tengo una novia tan olvidadiza!

En ese momento Jack sintió como una apuñalada en el pecho, se sintió muy triste y comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente.

-¡Harry! –Te reíste mientras le dabas un pequeño golpe en el hombro-. ¡Malvado!

Harry rió y se acerco a ti para luego darte un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Nos vamos princesa? –Asentiste sonriendo y ambos se tomaron de la mano.

Comenzaron a alejarse cuando te detuviste y miraste hacia atrás, justo donde estaba Jack.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto Harry mirando a donde tú sostenías la mirada.

-No, creí que nos estaba viendo alguien… ¡Imaginaciones mías!

-Además de olvidadiza, loca –Se burlo Harry y lo miraste un poco enfadad pero riéndote. Harry también se rió y volvió a besarte, tuviste que pararte un poco de puntas para alcanzar los labios del chico.

Jack seguía llorando silenciosamente, sonrío con mucha nostalgia y creo un copo de nieve que lanzo al aire, este llego a tu nariz.

-¿Nieve? –Te reíste despegándote de Harry, en ese momento comenzó a nevar. Tú y Harry sonrieron y siguieron caminando, esta vez el chico te iba agarrando de la cintura. Jack se puso la capucha de su sudadera y comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria.

_Mi nombre es Jack Frost y soy un guardián… Me enamore de una humana que creía en mi leyenda, que podía verme y yo también me enamore profundamente de ella._

_Pasamos muchas cosas juntos… y para que estuviera a salvo pague un alto precio, pero a pesar de que ella no me recuerde, de que ella sea feliz con alguien mas… Yo siempre, la amare… ¿Qué como lo se?_

_Por que la luna me lo dijo… Y cuando la luna te dice algo…_

_Debes Creer…_

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :') **

**Gracias todas aquellas que siguieron el fic de principio a fin y me estuvieron animando con sus reviews para continuar escribiendo, gracias por todo chicas! ^^**

**Es algo triste, lo se, pero realmente en ocasiones me gusta escribir finales tristes ;w;**

**Gracias nuevamente por ser lectoras tan fieles, sobre todo Jazzy que me amenazaba a diario para que actualizara xD y a Deipris por que sus reviews que me hacían llorar de la risa hahaha. Les dejo mi face para quien guste agregarme :) (Solo díganme como se llaman por que no agrego extraños por lo general xD) Karina De Frost.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	42. Capitulo extra

**Capitulo extra/Adelanto.**

Dentro de la extraña sala de color entre blanco y amarillo, al centro solo habían dos hombres sentados frente a una pequeña mesa que tenia sobre si una tabla de ajedrez. Ambos se miraban desafiantes, el menor, de cabeza calva y un pequeño mechón dorado que se alzaba hacia arriba, regordete y bajito, tenia la mirada de un lobo esperando a comer a su adversario. El mayor, de cabellos rizados y dorados, alto y un poco más delgado que su hermano menor, tenía la mirada de una pantera en espera por saltar y matar a su rival.

Caballo; dos al frente y uno a la izquierda, torre; come al peón, reina; descansa un poco, alfil; come al caballo. Esos eran los movimientos que daban y otros cuantos más, buscando la forma de poder anunciar, victorioso, jaque mate.

-Hermano… Tengo una pregunta –Hablo el hermano menor antes de mover a su peón-. ¿Por qué ella?

-Por su potencial –Le respondió el mayor comiéndose al caballo del menor-. Su potencial es muy fuerte, demasiado, quiero decir, resistió una maldición que prácticamente mata a un mortal.

-Comprendo perfectamente, pero hay un pequeño problema –El menor entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se aparecía en su rostro. El mayor tembló de furia, conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa-. Yo también me e fijado en ella…

Al mayor le entraron las ganas más grandes de meterle un puñetazo a su hermano menor en la cara, pero se contuvo, no quería más problemas. Solo pudo enviarle una mirada asesina.

-Entonces que el mejor gane –Dijo el mayor intentando dar su mejor sonrisa "amistosa" y el menor no borro su sonrisa.

-Solo una partida ¿Verdad? –Pregunto mirando que el llevaba ventaja en el tablero. El mayor frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Como siempre MiM…

-Suerte Sun…

El sol y la luna se miraron listos para comenzar, decididos a ganar y queriendo ser el primero en gritar:

Jaque Mate…

**Believe Again, próximamente.**

* * *

**COMO LO LEYERON CHICAS!**

**I believe in you no termina aquí! ;D La continuación esta siendo escrita por mi y pronto la estaré subiendo aquí, estén al pendientes. La nueva aventura comenzara.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
